Miroir Altéré
by Cassye
Summary: TERMINEE Mai en veut à Naru. Pourquoi? Une nouvelle affaire arrive sur la table. Tous les acteurs reviennent. Certaines choses n'ont pas changé. D'autres si.
1. Retour avec détours

J'ai terminé cette série il y a plus d'une semaine maintenant et en dépit de l'incommensurable frustration que la fin de cet anime m'a inspiré, _Ghost Hunt_ m'inspire à mort. XD C'est marrant que je fanfique sur une série chez laquelle je compte autant de défauts (fin bâclée, manque de frissons, pas de Naru x Mai, etc… Ma review complète à trouver sur mon blog **Tsundere**) mais que voulez-vous, avant de me lancer dans l'histoire de ma seconde BJD, je devais faire une transition. Un scénario rapidement trouvé, ma muse qui n'était pas partie en RTT… J'avais tout pour commencer !

Prêts à me suivre dans ma nouvelle enquête policière ? J'espère ne pas m'être trop rouillée depuis mes fics _Yami no Matsuei_.

On passe au plot, comme d'hab, vous connaissez la procédure maintenant.

_**¤ Genres ?**_ : Comme l'anime. De l'**angst** principalement(même si je juge que c'est très dur à l'écrit) et un peu de **romance**. Parce que j'aime ça. T.T

_**¤ Sérieux ou portnawouak ?**_ : Toujours très pointilleuse, c'est toujours du sérieux. Je respecte comme je peux les caractères.

_**¤ Pairing ?**_ : Evidemment ! Vous pensez quand même pas qu'avec ce vide intersidéral de **Naru x Mai** dans l'anime, j'allais laisser les choses comme ça ? Nan ! Et puis dans 9/10 cas, la motivation principale de l'écriture de mes fics, c'est faire une pairing XD

_**¤ Ca dure longtemps ?**_ : Comme d'hab. Environ 10 chap de 3 pages et demi Word avec marges rikiki. Je n'ai pas encore fini à la publication de ce premier chap.

_**¤ Repère temporel ?**__:_ Après la fin de l'anime. Si vous n'avez pas tout vu, regardez directement la dernière affaire.

_**¤ Spoilers ?**_ : Sur l'anime et le secret de Naru, **oui**. Après, il faut savoir que je me suis spoilerisée par accident sur le manga et donc, sur le secret complet de Naru. Mon salaud, comment tu as pu nous cacher ça ? Je n'en tiens pas compte dans ma fic MAIS j'ai agencé les choses comme si j'en avais tenu compte, histoire que ceux qui savent puissent s'y retrouver. Z'avez suivi ? Non ? Bon, en gros, **pas de spoiler si vous ne connaissez que l'anime**.

_**¤ Reviews appréciées ?**_ : C'est ce qui fait que votre humble servante continue d'aimer son travail.

_**¤ Autre chose à déclarer ?**_ : Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de lire les autres fics GH présentes sur le site, mais je compte le faire quand j'aurai fini d'écrire. Donc, s'il devait y avoir des ressemblances avec d'autres fics, c'est purement fortuit. Je ne me permettrais pas de copier (et encore moins de publier par derrière, c'est stupide).

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**_

_**J'ai volontairement décidé de ne pas faire intervenir Yasuhara. Pourquoi? C'est déjà dur et chiant de jongler avec six protagonistes en même temps alors sept...**_

J'espère vite vous voir après grâce au bouton du bas !

Un petit chapitre introductif pour vous présenter l'état d'esprit des protagonistes.

* * *

(ξ)_** MIROIR ALTERE **_(ξ)

* * *

_**File 1 : Retour avec détours**_

Tout commença dans un petit quartier tranquille en périphérie de la capitale japonaise. Loin du cœur de Tôkyô et de son effervescence permanente, la ruelle était calme, balayée par une douce brise de ce début d'été. C'était la fin juin et la saison des typhons. Mais heureusement, le pays était aujourd'hui épargné par les tempêtes et profitait d'un ciel radieux et d'une agréable douceur dans l'air.

En ce samedi matin, nombreux tokyoïtes s'étaient rendus dans le centre-ville pour faire du lèche vitrine, d'autres en profitaient pour s'occuper de leur petit carré de jardin. Certains même travaillaient ; il n'y avait pas d'heures pour l'activité dans la ville qui ne dormait jamais. Ce n'était pas ici le cas pour une jeune fille qui rêvassait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, assise derrière son bureau. Quelques livres et cahiers scolaires de seconde année de lycée s'étalaient en pagaille devant elle mais elle n'y prêtait plus attention après les deux heures qu'elle leur avait déjà consacrées. Un crayon dans la bouche, cette adolescente de dix-sept ans aujourd'hui préférait contempler le ciel azur et trouver des formes dans les nuages qui passaient à la portée de son regard acajou.

Mai Taniyama n'avait pratiquement pas changé depuis ses dernières péripéties paranormales. Ses cheveux chocolat avaient légèrement poussé pour arriver maintenant à ses épaules et elle avait pris deux centimètres en plus, à sa grande joie car elle se trouvait un peu petite. Elle avait néanmoins tout conservé de son dynamisme débordant et de sa bonne humeur que l'on lui connaissait. Depuis le mois d'avril, elle était en seconde année au lycée et avait entamé une petite vie d'étudiante sans histoire.

Elle eut un faible soupir alors qu'elle baissait les yeux.

_ Oui… « Sans histoire »…

Il n'y avait désormais dans la vie de Mai plus rien qui faisait qu'elle se couchait le soir en se disant « Il n'y a qu'à moi que cela peut arriver ». Il n'y avait plus d'enquête. Plus de cas étranges. Plus de phénomènes effrayants. Plus de _baito._ Plus de… _lui_.

Mai serra un poing de colère rancunière alors que ce souvenir pénible se rappelait à sa mémoire. Elle se souvenait de cette journée comme si elle l'avait vécue la veille. Le jour où tout ce qu'elle aimait avait disparu. Ou plutôt… s'était « dissout ».

Après le cas du restaurant Yoshimi, alors qu'il était encore alité dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Naru avait dit quelque chose qui avait jeté un silence immédiat dans la pièce. Tout le monde était présent. Rin qui ne le quittait jamais, Bô-san qui plaisantait sur les talents cachés de leur big boss, Ayako qui réprimandait le bonze pour ses gamineries, Masako qui guettait le jeune homme hospitalisé avec calme, cachée derrière une longue manche de son kimono, John qui essayait de calmer Bô-san et Ayako en train de se chamailler et Yasuhara qui s'amusait de tout ce joyeux bazar. Mai était évidemment présente elle aussi. Toujours là pour se faire du souci pour les autres et encore plus pour cet étrange être qu'était son employeur, celui-là même que son cœur avait choisi.

Elle était d'ailleurs à ses côtés lorsque Naru avait observé tout ce petit monde, le regard plus fermé que d'ordinaire.

_ C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez tous ici, j'ai une annonce à faire.

_ Tu nous engages tous officiellement dans la SPR ? lança Bô-san avec un rire amusé. Depuis le temps qu'on bosse ensemble.

_ Non, au contraire.

A ces mots, l'inquiétude de Mai grimpa d'un cran.

_ Que veux-tu dire, Naru ? demanda-elle avec une certaine appréhension.

_ Pour un temps indéterminé, la SPR sera fermée.

Hormis Rin et Masako qui savaient garder la tête froide, tous les occupants de la chambre bondirent de leur siège.

_ Quoi ?!

Naru ne s'offusqua par de la réaction de ses collègues et opina du chef avec résolution.

_ Vous avez bien entendu. Et par conséquent, l'équipe est dissoute, expliqua-t-il avant de se reprendre. Enfin… par « équipe », je parlais surtout de Mai qui est ma seule employée officielle.

Le silence intervint à cet instant précis. La brutalité et le caractère inattendu de la nouvelle étaient tels qu'ils avaient mis tout le monde à quia, même Mai qui n'avait pourtant pas la langue dans sa poche quand il s'agissait de protester ou de donner son avis.

Ayako fut la première à digérer la chose et demanda au nom de tous la raison d'une telle décision, appuyée d'abord par Bô-san puis par Mai qui montait déjà au créneau :

_ Tu veux dire que je suis virée ?

_ Disons qu'il s'agit plus là d'un « chômage technique », mais nomme la chose comme bon te semble, répliqua le jeune homme avec son jansénisme habituel.

_ Ne joue pas sur les… !

_ Naru, pourquoi fermer la SPR ? demanda John d'un air interloqué.

Le silence revint et chacun attendit la réponse du chef de l'agence. Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement courroucé d'avoir à se justifier devant eux. Bah, après tout, il leur devait au moins cela.

Naru retint un soupir las et affronta les cinq regards inquisiteurs braqués sur lui.

_ J'ai à faire en Angleterre et j'ignore quand je rentrerai. Si je rentre un jour.

Le cœur de Mai se serra subitement dans sa poitrine.

Après une courte pause, le garçon détourna le regard. D'indifférence ou par réticence à devoir s'expliquer, Mai ne sut le dire.

_ Ne me questionnez pas sur le pourquoi, cela ne regarde que moi, anticipa-t-il, à croire qu'il connaissait la curiosité de ses partenaires. Merci à tous pour votre collaboration.

Et ce fut tout ce qu'il dit ce jour-là. C'était bien du Naru, ça. Froid, sec, sans fioriture, implacable et sans appel. Sur le coup, Mai n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé qu'il allait s'envoler très loin d'ici et qu'elle ne le reverrait sans doute jamais plus. Alors, bien sûr, n'écoutant que ses pulsions, elle l'avait harcelé de questions et de reproches. Comment pouvait-il leur annoncer cela avec autant de brutalité ? Ne pouvait-il pas attendre d'être au moins rétabli avant de leur jeter ce genre de chose au visage ? Etc.

Et bien sûr, Naru n'avait rien répondu. Aussi stoïque et muet que le roc qu'il était. Il n'avait pas daigné la regarder en face lorsqu'il la remercia pour son courage et son aide lors des enquêtes. Ce fut la goutte de trop. Pourquoi ne la regardait-il pas ? Comment pouvait-il l'ignorer après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ? Depuis leur rencontre, elle n'était que l'assistante bruyante qui réparait une dette ?

Elle avait donc serré les poings pour calmer ses tremblements, le cœur martelant sa poitrine avec un burin glacé.

_ Naru, idiot ! Je te déteste !

Elle avait ensuite quitté la chambre à grands pas, sans se retourner. Les appels de Bô-san dans le couloir ne l'avaient pas retenue car elle ne voulait montrer à personne les larmes de dégoût qui rayaient ses joues rouges de colère.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois rentrée chez elle que la jeune fille comprit qu'elle avait été une fois de plus trop rapide en besogne. Quelle idiote. Pourquoi s'était-elle si vite emportée ? Naru était dans son droit de s'en aller s'il devait partir à l'étranger pour des affaires personnelles. Il avait le droit de fermer la SPR comme il avait le droit de la congédier parce qu'elle n'aurait désormais plus rien à faire pour lui. Il allait partir loin d'elle, elle ne le reverrait peut-être plus. Elle ne lui avait pas tout dit sur elle et sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Oui, car malgré tous les défauts qu'elle pouvait attribuer à son impérieux patron, Mai était amoureuse de lui. Qu'elle le veuille ou pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans lui avouer ses sentiments ! Non ! Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais !

Hélas, le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se rendit à Shibuya, Mai se heurta à la porte fermée et aux volets roulants abaissés de la SPR. Après renseignement auprès des voisins, elle eut la douloureuse surprise d'apprendre que Naru et Rin s'étaient déjà envolés pour l'Angleterre. Sans prévenir personne. Sans adresse. Sans numéro de téléphone. Sans message. Sans rien. Naru était sorti de sa vie avec le même silence que lorsqu'il l'avait pénétrée. Quand elle pensa à la détestation que Naru lui inspirait en cet instant, Mai s'aperçut avec horreur que par rapport à la veille, elle le pensait vraiment. Quelque chose s'était déchiré dans son cœur. Elle rentra vite chez elle et évacua sa rage en se répétant que ce type n'était qu'un horrible personnage et qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir.

Un an s'était écoulé depuis la fermeture de la SPR et les choses avaient repris leur cour. Ce qui avait changé par rapport à l'époque de son assistanat, Mai n'écoutait plus que d'une demi-oreille les histoires de phénomènes bizarres qu'elle aimait tant autrefois. Malgré ses réticences, elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de se dire « C'est peut-être un poltergeist ? » ou encore « Il suffirait de savoir si la température de la pièce est plus basse que d'ordinaire » quand elle entendait autour d'elle des élèves parler de choses inexpliquées. Ce qui lui rappelait Naru et la SPR la rendait amère, elle préférait s'en tenir éloignée. Ce qu'elle avait voulu conserver de cette période, c'était les autres membres de l'équipe. Ils étaient en quelque sorte sa seconde famille et Mai ne souhaitait pas leur tourner le dos à cause de Naru. Elle avait gardé contact avec Bô-san qui la conviait de temps à autre à ses concerts. C'était son grand frère de cœur, elle l'adorait. Parfois, elle se laissait même à regarder les interventions médiumniques de Masako à la télévision.

A présent, la SPR lui paraissait loin. Elle avait sa vie, ses études, ses sorties avec ses amies. Une vie normale en som…

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable la fit sursauter au point d'en lâcher son crayon. Depuis combien de temps rêvassait-elle ainsi ? Elle décrocha.

_ Allô ?

_ Mai… ?

Un sourire ourla ses lèvres. Cette voix jeune et grave, c'était Bô-san.

_ Bonjour, Bô-san. Comment ça va ?

_ Ca… Ca va.

Son sourire se fana. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as une drôle de voix…

_ Mai… Je… Enfin… Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de t'appeler, mais…

_ Quoi ? Quoi ? répéta-t-elle, le cœur affolé.

_ Naru-chan est revenu.

Trois malheureux mots suffirent à produire l'effet d'un black-out dans la tête de l'adolescente. Pendant un temps indéterminé, elle demeura figée, les yeux grands écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Un flot de pensées et de souvenirs la submergea.

_ Mai ? Mai, tu es toujours là ? s'inquiéta le bonze de l'autre côté de la ligne.

_ Ah ! Euh… Oui, oui… Je suis là… répondit la jeune fille en se passant la main dans ses cheveux avec nervosité. Tu… Tu en es sûr ?

_ Oui, je passais dans le coin et je l'ai vu entrer dans l'agence.

_ Ah…

Mai se trouva stupide de donner une telle réponse mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle avait toujours répété à qui voulait l'entendre que le départ de Naru ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, ce qui avait fini par être le cas grâce à l'action du temps qui passe, mais le fait d'apprendre son retour l'avait retournée comme une crêpe. Elle se maudit d'être aussi faible face à Naru. Il gagnait toujours, cela en devenait énervant.

Elle inspira un bon coup afin d'assurer sa voix au maximum.

_ Merci de m'avoir prévenue, c'est gentil, fit-elle avec sa bonne humeur ordinaire.

_ Euh… de rien, répondit son interlocuteur, étonné de l'entendre réagir aussi bien. Mais si ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, hein ?

_ Mais oui, mais oui ! A plus !

Sur ce, elle raccrocha, le sourire déjà disparu. Revenu. Après plus d'un an d'absence et de silence complet, Kazuya Shibuya dit « Naru » était de retour à Tôkyô. Quel étrange état d'esprit était en train de s'emparer d'elle. Un mélange de haine ancienne, de rancœur d'il y a un an et de joie présente l'envahissait sans qu'aucun sentiment ne parvienne à dominer les autres. Mai serra le portable dans sa main et le ramena à ses lèvres, l'air pensif.

_ Que faire ? Aller le voir ? L'éviter… ?

Elle oscilla ainsi plusieurs minutes durant. Finalement, la curiosité eut raison d'elle. Elle voulait bien voir s'il avait un peu changé depuis tout ce temps et ce qu'il comptait faire avec la SPR. Ni une ni deux, Mai se leva de son bureau et se dépêcha de descendre l'escalier, direction le quartier de Shibuya.

Plus elle se rapprochait de l'agence, plus Mai se demandait si elle avait eu raison. Après ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant son départ, il ne voudrait sans doute pas la voir. Sans parler du fait que cette visite pourrait se traduire par une marque de faiblesse de sa part. Elle passerait peut-être pour une gamine girouette qui crie « Bon débarras » un jour et accourt vers lui un autre ? Et si ça se trouve, Naru l'avait complètement rayée de sa vie ?

Une démotivation subite assomma notre amie de tout son poids.

_ Finalement, je ne vais pas y al…

Elle se tut. Depuis le temps qu'elle cogitait, elle avait déjà atteint les marches qui menaient à la SPR.

_ Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je veuuux… se lamenta la jeune fille, dépitée.

Mai leva les yeux vers les fenêtres derrière lesquelles se trouvait le bureau de Naru. Les volets étaient remontés et les rideaux écartés pour laisser la lumière filtrer à l'intérieur. Son cœur doubla un battement mais elle n'était plus certaine de vouloir aller plus loin. Cela ne servait plus à rien.

Elle tournait les talons pour repartir lorsque la porte de l'agence s'ouvrit et qu'une voix grave familière l'arrêta.

_ Taniyama-san… ?

Mai fit volte-face et découvrit Rin qui se tenait sur le perron, visiblement surpris de la trouver là. Il n'avait pas changé en un an. Toujours très propre sur lui et élégant dans ses chemises blanches et gilets sans manches, le premier assistant de Naru n'avait pas l'air plus bavard et enjoué qu'autrefois.

Prise de court, Mai ne voulut pas paraître grossière et s'enfuir et préféra saluer poliment l'homme en s'inclinant.

_ Bonjour, Rin-san. Ca faisait longtemps.

Cette remarque ne servit à rien dans la tentative de Mai d'engager une conversation quelconque. Au contraire, Rin gardait un silence étonné et considérait la jeune fille piégée avec le sérieux que l'on lui connaissait. Et elle qui ne savait pas comment expliquer sa présence ici !

_ Euh… Je vois que vous êtes rentrés avec Naru… dit-elle avec un sourire crispé. Quelle coïncidence, hein ? Je passais dans le coin et…

_ Vous étiez sur le point d'entrer.

Les justifications de Mai se brisèrent avec perte et fracas. Elle était coincée.

_ Oui… enfin… J'ai vu les rideaux tirés, je pensais que… quelqu'un d'autre avait repris l'agence et…

A croire que Rin eut pitié de la choucroute dans laquelle patinait Mai avec grand mal, il l'invita à entrer car lui avait quelques courses à faire. De nouveau mise au pied du mur, l'adolescente n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer un début de pseudo mensonge car l'homme l'avait déjà doublée pour partir de son côté.

_ Toujours aussi chaleureux, Rin-san… maugréa-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Cela dit, à présent, elle n'avait plus le choix. Naru n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle. Et puis, n'était-elle pas venue en premier lieu parce qu'elle voulait simplement voir ce qu'il était devenu ? Elle avait le droit de revenir à l'agence si l'envie le lui prenait, enfin ! Et d'abord, elle avait tourné la page. Naru l'avait terriblement déçue et elle ne se laisserait plus avoir comme une adolescente sans discernement.

_ Exactement ! A nous deux !

Le moral et le courage retrouvés, elle gravit les quelques marches qui lui restaient et toqua trois petits coups sec à la porte avant de la pousser sans bruit.

L'agence se dévoila petit à petit devant elle et une bouffée de nostalgie remonta des abîmes de sa mémoire. Derrière l'odeur de renfermé, il restait celle du papier des livres qui occupaient la bibliothèque, le bois des meubles et le cuir qui recouvrait les fauteuils du salon dans lequel Naru et elle accueillaient leurs clients. Rien n'avait bougé depuis la dernière fois comme si l'année de fermeture de la SPR ne s'était jamais écoulée.

En faisant quelques pas à l'intérieur, Mai se revit, son petit plateau avec la tasse de thé fumant pour Naru, en train de traverser le petit espace « salon » avant de la déposer sur le bureau de son patron qui avait le nez dans ses dossiers. Tout lui parut proche et lointain à la fois. C'était étrange.

Arrivée à hauteur du bureau, la jeune fille passa son index dessus et recueillit une faible pellicule de poussière. Finalement, le temps avait passé.

Des pas qui venaient de la pièce voisine la firent se retourner. Arrêté dans l'encadrement de la porte, une feuille tapuscrite à la main, Naru dévisageait la visiteuse en silence.

Revoir Naru après tout ce temps donna à Mai l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois. Elle le connaissait mais il dégageait encore cette aura de mystère et de lointain dont il avait fait son manteau. D'ailleurs, en parlant de manteau, il ne semblait toujours pas aimer la couleur si l'on en jugeait ses habits sombres. Un visage fin avec la froideur et la couleur du marbre, l'expression fermée sertie par des yeux turquins fixes et perçants, le jeune homme n'avait guère changé en un an, si ce n'était ses cheveux bruns qui avaient un peu poussé, effilant son regard hiératique d'un fin rideau sombre. Naru était aussi séduisant que par le passé, son charme ne s'était pas amenuisé. Cette pensée vit vaciller l'assurance de Mai qui en perdit ses moyens.

_ Salut, lui dit-elle d'une voix étrange.

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas espéré voir Naru surpris de la voir car elle aurait été déçue. Très peu de choses faisaient fluctuer les traits de ce visage impassible.

Après un silence, Naru continua son chemin jusqu'à son bureau.

_ Je ne pensais pas te voir ici.

Elle eut un sourire aigre. Pas de « Bonjour », pas de phrase banale comme on pourrait en entendre dans ce genre de situation. Il n'avait décidément pas changé.

_ Moi non plus, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Mai se tourna vers le garçon qui s'était plongé dans la lecture de son document. L'ambiance qui régnait dans ces lieux était curieuse. Elle retrouvait le même Naru qu'avant mais elle se sentait comme une étrangère près de lui.

_ Ton séjour en Angleterre s'est bien passé ? Tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais ? essaya-t-elle d'un ton plus refroidi.

_ Oui. Je n'avais plus rien à faire là-bas, alors je suis revenu.

_ Tu reprends donc ta place à la tête de la SPR ?

_ En effet.

Nouveau silence. Mai se surprit d'avoir pensé presque naturellement « C'est bien, ça. Tu n'aurais pas besoin d'une assistante qui porterait le matériel et te ferait du bon thé ? ». Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Comme si les choses allaient redevenir comme avant. De plus, Naru ne l'avait engagée que pour rembourser une dette. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait réellement besoin d'elle. Il avait déjà Rin.

L'adolescente contempla quelques instants son interlocuteur qui lui tournait le dos. Naru était grand, les épaules larges. C'était un signe de force disait-on. Et visiblement, de la force de caractère, il en avait encore. Ce n'était pas comme elle qui s'entendait penser qu'elle était quelque part contente de le savoir en forme mais également triste de le revoir aussi froid que jadis. Elle était décidément trop faible. Naru, espèce de manipulateur. Arrête de prendre l'ascendant aussi facilement sur les autres alors que tu t'en fiches.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et ajusta la bandoulière de son sac à son épaule en s'en retournant vers la sortie.

_ Bien… Je constate que ça a l'air d'aller pour toi et Rin-san. Bonne chance pour la suite, alors. Et… bon retour.

Alors qu'elle allait s'emparer de la poignée de porte, un bruit de papier légèrement froissé crissa dans le silence.

_ Mai.

Elle s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Naru la regardait droit dans les yeux. Le contre-jour que produisait le soleil dans son dos rendait sa silhouette plus énigmatique que jamais.

_ J'ai reçu un cas. Veux-tu m'aider ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction et sans se l'expliquer, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

_ Euh… Je… Oui.

Sa bouche avait répondu avant son cerveau. Pire qu'un réflexe, à croire qu'elle n'avait attendu que cela. Il voulait bien la reprendre comme assistante ? Il ne lui en voulait pas de s'être comportée aussi puérilement la dernière fois ? Ou au contraire, profitait-il de la volatilité de son caractère pour se trouver quelqu'un qui puisse s'occuper des basses besognes ?

Quand elle retrouva toute sa tête, Naru était déjà reparti dans la pièce voisine comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'était fait avoir comme la dernière des débutantes et en beauté, je vous prie.

_ Raaaah! Ce type… !!

* * *

Eh oui, Mai. Personne ne peut rien contre Naru, il est trop fort. XD

Prochain chapitre : Découverte de l'affaire


	2. Et c'est reparti pour un tour!

Bonjour tout le monde !

Eh bien, je ne pensais pas avoir déjà autant de reviews pour un premier chapitre si peu explicatif, je suis bien contente ! ^^ Vous êtes tous au taquet ou quoi ?

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Tif **: Personne ne peut rien ! XD Kiss et merci !

**Gwadakiss** : Mais si elle avait dit non, ça n'aurait pas été marrant. XD

**Moyoko** : Ca fait plaisir, ça ! Merci beaucoup !

**Dreamaw **: Mdr. Naru & Mai power aussi. XD

**Anaë** : Je l'espère qu'elle vous paraitra intéressante. Je fais de mon mieux en tout cas. ^^ Kiss et merci !

**Memelyne** : Qui peut lui refuser quelque chose ? Personne, il est trop fort ! XD Kiss et merci !

Allez, on pose les bases !

* * *

_**File 2 : Et c'est reparti pour un tour !**_

Suite à ces retrouvailles-éclair avec Naru, les choses s'enchaînèrent avec une telle rapidité que Mai en eut le tournis. Le temps pour elle d'aller récupérer quelques affaires chez elle – Naru l'avait prévenue qu'ils seraient logés le temps de leur enquête – et d'appeler les anciens partenaires de la SPR, la jeune fille se retrouva à aider Rin pour charger tout le matériel dans la petite camionnette.

En parlant des anciens, Mai ne s'étonna pas des réactions surprises de ses collègues au téléphone. Visiblement, tout le monde était certain que Naru n'allait pas revenir au Japon et encore moins les rappeler pour remettre le couvert. Au moment d'appeler Masako, Mai fut tentée de ne rien faire. De joyeux souvenirs empreints d'une rivalité certaine avec la jeune médium lui étaient revenus en tête, accompagnés d'une petite voix qui lui répétait « Pas de quartier pour la rivalité ! Moins il y a d'adversaires, mieux c'est ! ». Mai n'avait pas oublié l'attirance de Masako pour le ténébreux chef de la SPR et les nombreuses tentatives de dénigrement que la jeune fille en kimono multipliait à son égard pour la déstabiliser. Malgré tout, Masako était quelqu'un de gentil et Mai en avait fait une amie après qu'elle eût été sa meilleure rivale. Et puis, les talents parapsychiques de la médium les avaient aidés de nombreuses fois par le passé, ils en auraient de nouveau besoin.

_ De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts ! avait fini par se dire notre amie avant de contacter Masako. C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

John avait répondu à l'appel, bien entendu. Il était toujours prêt à aider et apprendre le retour de Naru semblait lui faire plaisir. Là où les réactions se firent moins enthousiastes, ce fut du côté de Bô-san et d'Ayako. Tous deux avaient leur fierté et Mai n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire quand elle entendit l'un et l'autre lui répondre « Ah oui ? Il nous snobe pendant un an et nous demande de l'aider quand ça lui chante ? C'est trop facile ! ». Ils avaient eu souvent des différends mais au fond, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Finalement, tout le monde répondit « présent », que ce fût pour aider à la résolution d'une nouvelle affaire ou voir comment avait évolué le déserteur d'y il a un an. Le point de rendez-vous avait été fixé directement au domicile des clients. Ceux-ci devaient vivre plus que confortablement car d'après Naru, le maître de maison qui l'avait contacté avait convié l'équipe à s'établir dans son manoir pour enquêter.

Durant le trajet, Mai se retrouva plutôt mal à l'aise, coincée entre Naru et Rin qui avaient autant de conversation qu'une porte de frigo. Elle était un peu perdue entre ses pensées résolues prises après le départ du jeune homme et son enthousiasme de reprendre du service.

Assise à la banquette arrière, l'adolescente épiait du coin de l'œil le garçon assis à l'avant à la place du passager. Il fixait le paysage droit devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le visage enfermé dans sa concentration. Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans la tête de Mai. La situation avait quelque chose de bancal.

Après un certain temps, Naru fit glisser son œil gauche vers l'arrière du véhicule.

_ Pourquoi me fixes-tu ainsi ?

Mai sursauta, prise en flagrant délit de contemplation trop appuyée.

_ Pour rien du tout. Je songeais… répondit-elle d'un air dégagé.

Naru ne la lâcha pas des yeux, attendant visiblement qu'elle lui dise à quoi elle pensait. Elle s'accouda contre le rebord de la vitre et observa le paysage de la campagne défiler.

_ En fait… Je t'en veux toujours, avoua-t-elle d'une voix lointaine. J'ai peut-être accepté de t'aider comme avant, mais je n'oublie la façon dont tu es parti. C'est ignoble.

Après un silence, Mai finit par se tourner vers lui d'un air offensé.

_ Tu es parti comme un voleur, Kazuya Shibuya ! s'emporta-t-elle sans faire attention au fait de l'appeler par son nom entier. Enfin quoi, tu es tellement fier qu'un simple « Au revoir » en était pénible ? Et sans nous donner de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste.

Le jeune homme la fixa pendant encore quelques secondes puis reporta son attention sur la route. Toujours à fuir ou à éluder. Ce garçon était le roi de la dérobade. Cependant, une question la titillait.

_ Pourquoi tu…

_ Nous y sommes.

L'adolescente se tut et leva les yeux vers la route avant de pousser une exclamation de stupeur non-dissimulée. Avant même de s'en apercevoir, la voiture avait pénétré l'immense parc d'une propriété toute aussi imposante et se dirigeait à présent vers un luxueux manoir qui semblait sortir tout droit d'Europe. Le groupuscule remonta une longue allée de graviers bordée de buissons taillés en sphère puis s'arrêta aux pieds du porche de l'entrée. Mai sortit la première, curieuse de savoir qui pouvait vivre dans cette demeure aussi impressionnante que celle qui avait abrité le démon à la baignoire de sang. Auraient-ils encore affaire avec une personnalité politique ?

Il était près d'une heure de l'après-midi, le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel et commençait à taper dur. Entre deux pensées qui la félicitaient d'avoir pris des vêtements plus estivaux, notre amie se demanda si son boss allait survivre avec ses vêtements sombres. C'était bien connu, la lumière aimait les couleurs foncées. Elle serait curieuse et amusée de le voir transpirer à grosses gouttes, tiens.

Tandis que Naru et Rin sortaient à leur tour de la camionnette, un homme venait de quitter le manoir pour accueillir les arrivants. La quarantaine encore dynamique et vêtu d'un costume griffé d'une grande marque italienne, nul doute qu'il s'agissait du maître de maison. Comme bien d'autres clients auparavant, il se dirigea naturellement vers Rin avec un sourire accueillant.

_ Bienvenue, Shibuya-san. Je suis content que vous…

_ _Je_ suis Kazuya Shibuya, rectifia Naru avec une inclinaison de tête polie à l'adresse de l'homme. Voici mes assistants, Rin Kôjo et Mai Taniyama. D'autres personnes ne sauraient tarder pour m'aider dans votre affaire, Yamagoe Norikazu-san.

Entendre de nouveau Naru la présenter comme son assistante procura une étrange sensation à la concernée. Monsieur Yamagoe, parut d'abord déstabilisé de voir que la personne qu'il avait engagée était encore un adolescent. Cette réaction amusait toujours Mai. Si les clients savaient tout ce que Naru avait déjà accompli…

_ Soyez sans crainte, Shibuya-san est extrêmement compétent. Votre cas est entre de bonnes mains, intervint-elle avec un mouvement de main tranquillisant.

_ A-Ah… Très bien. Entrez donc, je vous en…

Le vrombissement d'un moteur de voiture et le crissement de graviers couvrirent la fin de la phrase de monsieur Yamagoe. C'était les deux taxis qui amenaient le reste de l'équipe. Un premier homme descendit de voiture, habillé en décontracté, remontant ses lunettes de soleil dans ses cheveux mi-longs champagne foncé et rejoignit les premiers arrivés, accompagnée d'une jeune femme de son âge aux longs cheveux auburn et au regard plein d'assurance.

_ Tiens tiens, ne serait-ce pas un revenant ? railla gentiment Bô-san avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Naru. Oula, sans doute, vu le regard glacial qu'il a…

_ Oh, Naru… Tu es drôlement plus beau avec les cheveux comme ça ! s'exclama Ayako avec surprise.

Mai manqua de s'écrouler face à ce commentaire. Parfois, cette miko avait une répartie qui la dépassait. Quoiqu'elle lui donnait entièrement raison sur cette remarque mais ça, Mai ne l'admettrait pas de vive voix.

Puis ce fut au tour de Masako et de John de se joindre au groupe.

_ Shibuya-san, cela faisait longtemps, salua le prêtre avec un sourire et son accent si particulier du Kansai. Heureux de vous revoir et en forme.

Arrivée derrière lui et enveloppée dans un kimono léger couleur lilas orné de grosses fleurs prunes, Masako promena son regard mystique sur le ténébreux de l'assemblée. Mai devinait un sourire en coin empli de contentement dissimulé derrière la manche qui couvrait le bas du visage de la jeune fille.

_ C'est un réel plaisir, Shibuya-san, dit-elle de sa voix posée. Il me tardait de vous revoir et de pouvoir retravailler avec quelqu'un d'aussi doué que vous.

Mai en avait la mâchoire par terre tellement elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le wasabi lui monta au nez avec une telle vitesse que son visage rougeoya en une seconde. Mais ce n'est pas vrai !? Elle était en train de lui faire du rentre-dedans en bonne et due forme ! Qu'est ce que c'était que cette minauderie de collégienne ? « De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts », hein ? Et cet imbécile de Naru qui répondait qu'il était aussi heureux de collaborer de nouveau avec elle !

_ Tu perds rien pour attendre, petite mijaurée !! fulmina silencieusement notre amie, retenue par Bô-san qui connaissait bien le caractère explosif de sa protégée.

_ Tu repars si vite en guerre ? soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je croyais que tu avais tiré un trait.

A ces mots, la jalousie dévorante de Mai s'essouffla. Oui. C'était ce qu'elle pensait aussi. On dirait bien que les vieux réflexes avaient perduré.

Une fois qu'il sentit la colère de la jeune fille calmée, Bô-san la relâcha et se tourna vers Naru avec une légère méfiance.

_ Alors, tu reprends du service ? Je suppose que tu ne nous diras pas la raison d'une si longue absence sans la moindre nouvelle ? Je m'inquiétais, moi. Après l'affaire Yoshimi…

Mai nourrit pendant une infime fraction de seconde l'espoir qu'il lui répondrait. Elle aussi aurait aimé savoir pourquoi il était parti comme cela et surtout, ce qu'il avait fait durant tout ce temps. Hélas, comme elle le redoutait, Naru avait déjà sa réponse toute prête spéciale détour :

_ Je suis ici, non ? rétorqua-t-il calmement. Après, si tu ne veux pas m'aider, tu peux toujours rentrer. Tu n'es forcé à rien.

Le moine fit une moue grinçante. Pourtant, il aurait dû être habitué à cela, pas vrai ? Naru n'avait décidément pas changé _du tout_. Toujours aussi franc-tireur même s'il appelait souvent les autres à la rescousse.

Moins affectée par la fierté sans borne du garçon, Ayako voulut calmer les tensions et s'enquit de savoir quelle était la nouvelle affaire qui allait faire revivre la SPR.

_ Laissons notre hôte nous l'exposer, dit Naru en désignant Monsieur Yamagoe. Nous vous suivons.

L'homme opina du chef et convia ses invités à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, tous apprécièrent la fraîcheur qui régnait entre les murs de pierre naturelle. La décoration était riche : tapis, tableaux, meubles de bois raffinés… Mai fut curieuse de savoir qui était Monsieur Yamagoe pour jouir d'un tel confort. Le boudoir sur la droite n'avait pas de porte, il s'ouvrait directement par une arcade en plein-cintre aux colonnes travaillées et l'on y devinait un magnifique mobilier en cuir vert émeraude ou encore une bibliothèque bien remplie. Si chaque pièce était aussi bien dotée, le poids financier de leur hôte avait de quoi faire tourner les têtes.

Alors que l'homme invitait le groupe à passer au petit salon dans la pièce adjacente, une voix de femme se fit entendre depuis l'étage.

_ Chéri ? Shibuya-san est arrivé ?

Mai et Masako qui étaient en queue de peloton se retournèrent vers l'escalier en pierre qui menait au palier supérieur, imitées par le reste de la bande. Une très belle jeune femme d'environ trente-huit ans guettait depuis le petit balcon en fer noir les personne au rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux café en un chignon qui rappelait celui des geiko, dégageant ainsi son visage frais et mettant en valeur le noir de ses yeux et le rouge de ses lèvres. Elle portait un sublime kimono aubergine piqueté de motifs délicats blancs et aux manches courtes comme il le fallait quand on était une femme mariée. Mai ne sut dire si c'était la jeunesse ou l'habit de la femme qui la rendait si belle. On aurait dit une poupée.

Monsieur Yamagoe approuva d'un hochement de tête et fit signe à la femme d'approcher.

_ Oui, à l'instant avec toute son équipe. Shibuya-san, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon épouse, Fusae.

Avant même que cette dernière se fût arrivée en bas, Masako s'inclina profondément devant elle.

_ C'est un privilège de vous rencontrer, Fusae-san. J'admire votre travail depuis toujours.

Ayako ouvrit de grands yeux, abasourdie.

_ Yamagoe… Yamagoe… Hu ? Non ! Vous êtes _LA_ Fusae Yamagoe ? Oh mon dieu, je n'y crois pas ! s'enthousiasma la miko en venant lui serrer les mains avec énergie. Vous êtes si talentueuse ! Je vous adore !

Restée entre Naru et Bô-san, Mai observait la scène avec incrédulité. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette effervescence ? Pour que Masako s'incline ainsi devant quelqu'un, ce devait être parce que cette personne était exceptionnelle.

_ Dites… Qui est cette dame ? souffla-t-elle à voix basse aux autres.

_ Fusae Yamagoe est communément appelée « la Maitresse du Kimono ». Elle est la référence ultime en terme de création de kimonos. Ils s'arrachent à prix d'or dans tout le pays. Et son époux n'est autre que son premier vendeur, expliqua placidement Naru, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Ayant entendu la conversation, Masako eut un regard accusateur à l'adresse de Mai.

_ Il n'y a que les incultes qui ignorent qui est cette femme, lui lança-t-elle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers cette dernière. Je ne jure que par vos créations.

_ Je reconnais ce modèle, sourit Fusae avec un sourire touché. Merci beaucoup.

Le terme « inculte » resté en travers de la gorge et des envies de meurtres plein la tête, Mai se contenta de serrer très très fort le poing pour éviter de faire un massacre. La guerre venait de reprendre semblerait-il, ça allait faire mal. Très mal. Et pas que pour elle.

_ Mai, comment peux-tu ne pas la connaître ? insista Ayako sans comprendre. Tu as sûrement déjà vu ses modèles, Masako ne porte que ça.

Une vexation battante vint tordre le visage de l'adolescente avec une grimace fâchée.

_ Désolée de ne pas avoir les mêmes moyens que vous deux pour m'acheter des kimonos de créatrice de renommée.

Sensible à la mauvaise humeur de la jeune fille, Madame Yamagoe lui sourit avec bienveillance.

_ Ce n'est rien, Mai-san. Si tu acceptes, je me ferai un plaisir de te faire essayer quelques uns de mes derniers modèles. Tu serais certainement très mignonne.

Ce compliment eut le don de faire rougir Mai jusqu'aux oreilles au point de ne pouvoir ensuite bafouiller que de vagues remerciements timides pendant que les deux autres jeunes femmes se révoltaient de ne pas avoir droit à cet honneur alors qu'elles étaient des admiratrices de la première heure.

Du côté des garçons, on se taisait. Les filles et les chiffons –même de grande qualité…

_ Norikazu-san, si nous allions droit au but ? interrompit Naru qui souhaitait passer aux choses sérieuses.

_ Oui, veuillez m'excuser. Par ici, je vous prie.

Accompagnés des époux Yamagoe, nos amis se rendirent dans le salon et se laissèrent asseoir avec volupté dans le froid du cuir des canapés tout en appréciant la composition originale de la décoration environnante. Le mobilier était européen mais tout le reste appartenait à la plus pure tradition nippone, que ce fût avec des poupées _kokeshi _alignées sur une étagère ou des calligraphies accrochées aux murs. La demeure pouvait d'ailleurs s'identifier à ses maîtres de maison : l'un ressemblait à un cadre occidental alors que l'autre avait nombreux attributs traditionnels.

Un domestique entra et vint apporter des rafraîchissements pour tout le monde, chose que Mai apprécia avec un grand plaisir.

_ J'ai eu de la chance de vous avoir, Shibuya-san, se félicita Norikazu Yamagoe en savourant le parfum du thé que l'on venait de lui apporter. Votre agence était fermée il y a encore peu. Voyage d'affaires ?

_ En quelque sorte, répondit le jeune homme en croisant les mains sous son menton.

Mai plissa légèrement les yeux en entendant cela. Un voyage d'affaires signifiait qu'il y avait un rapport avec la profession. Naru se serait donc rendu en Angleterre pour quelque chose qui concernait la SPR ? Pour quoi donc ? Elle mourrait d'envie de le savoir.

En promenant son regard un peu partout, la jeune fille se demanda quel genre de choses étranges pouvait secouer une maison aussi imposante. Une malédiction lancée par des concurrents jaloux de l'opulence des époux Yamagoe ? Des restes d'un fantôme particulièrement coriace ?

_ Hu… ?

Elle abaissa sa menthe à l'eau de son nez, interpellée par une photo qui trônait sur une étagère voisine. C'était un portrait de famille pris à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur dans un jardin. Agé d'une vingtaine d'années bien entamée, Monsieur Yamagoe était au centre, assis sur un banc, son élégante épouse se tenait à sa droite, vêtue d'un kimono rose pastel décoré sur les pans par un patchwork coloré et à la gauche de l'homme se tenaient deux enfants. C'était deux petits garçons de six ou sept ans aux cheveux sombres comme leur papa et le sourire discret comme leur maman. Ils se ressemblaient comme un miroir en plus d'être terriblement mignons dans leur petit uniforme outremer. Des jumeaux…

_ Veuillez nous expliquer votre problème.

La voix impérieuse de Naru éjecta Mai de ses pensées. Elle sursauta un peu et reporta son attention sur la réunion avec un grand intérêt.

Fusae baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et son mari se passa la main dans les cheveux avec nervosité.

_ Eh bien… Depuis près de deux mois maintenant, notre manoir devient le logis de phénomènes étranges. La nuit, nous entendons des bruits de portes qui s'ouvrent et qui se referment et ce parfois derrière quelqu'un. Des objets se déplacent. Je sens de temps à autre une présence près de moi comme une main sur mon épaule ou un courant d'air qui me frôle la nuque. Il y a eu aussi des accidents…

Mai déglutit.

_ Des accidents ?

Fusae confirma par un signe de tête, l'air mal à l'aise.

_ Oui. Des objets situés en hauteur ont failli nous tomber dessus à plusieurs reprises. Des vases, des statuettes… Et j'ai… j'ai déjà été attaquée par un pan de tissu que j'utilise pour mes créations. Il s'enroule autour de moi et m'immobilise. J'ai eu tellement peur… murmura-t-elle, prise d'un tremblement dans la voix. J'ai cru qu'il allait chercher à m'étouffer…

Instinctivement, Mai porta sa main à son cou, le teint livide. Etouffée par un bout de tissu, quelle horreur. Ayako et Masako devaient se dire la même chose si l'on en jugeait leur expression figée.

Rin reportait consciencieusement les données dans son ordinateur portable tandis que Naru gardait un silence religieux et l'œil alerte. Rien qu'avec cela, Mai devinait par avance que l'affaire l'intéressait.

_ Vous avez été aussi victime d'une agression, Norikazu-san ? questionna-t-il.

_ Oui. Quelque chose m'a fait trébucher et j'ai failli tomber dans les escaliers. Une chance que je me sois retenu avant de basculer.

_ Un esprit pas très sympa, en somme… résuma Bô-san en tapotant ses doigts sur le bras du canapé.

Naru ferma les yeux en signe d'approbation. Oui, c'était plus que probable.

_ Ces phénomènes… Les agressions et les présences, êtes-vous les seuls à être visés ?

Les époux se consultèrent d'abord du regard puis secouèrent la tête.

_ Non, répondit Fusae. Certains domestiques ont aussi été victimes d'accidents. Mais à ce que nous sachons, seuls moi et le reste de ma famille avons ressenti ces « présences » près de nous.

Naru jeta un coup d'œil à Rin pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien pris en note ce détail, ce à quoi l'homme lui répondit par un faible hochement de tête. Face à cette information, Mai ne put se retenir d'intervenir :

_ « Le reste de votre famille »… Vous voulez dire vos fils ?

Le couple redressa la tête vers elle avec une expression étrange sur le visage qui fit comprendre à notre amie qu'elle avait été indiscrète. Même ses collègues la regardaient de travers, étonnés de constater qu'elle ignorait qui était Fusae Yamagoe mais pas qu'elle avait des enfants et deux fils de surcroit.

Prise de panique, l'adolescente agita les bras en direction du petit cadre photo de l'étagère.

_ J'ai vu cette photo complètement par hasard, je ne voulais pas faire la curieuse ! débita-t-elle à toute vitesse, rose de honte. J'ai vu ces petits garçons près de vous, j'en ai déduit qu'il s'agissait de vos fils, pardon si je me suis trompée !

Monsieur Yamagoe secoua la tête avec un triste sourire.

_ Non, non, vous avez raison Taniyama-san. Ce sont nos fils, Hatsuki et Hisuaki. D'ailleurs…

Il se tut. Il paraissait submergé par l'émotion tout comme son épouse qui vint poser sa main sur la sienne en signe de réconfort et de soutien.

_ D'ailleurs… ? insista Naru avec intérêt.

_ D'ailleurs, nous pensons que derrière tout cela se cache l'esprit de notre aîné qui est mort, Hatsuki.

* * *

Un fantôme dans le manoir ? Oh oh… Si ce n'était que ça…

Prochain chapitre : On prend ses marques !


	3. Esprit, qui est là?

Hello !

Aaaah ! Ca fait plisir de recevoir toutes vos reviews ! On dirait bien que j'ai des fidèles ! ^^

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Tif **: Je m'efforce toujours à ne jamais faire de OOC, tu le sais bien. XD Kiss et merci !

**Dreamaw **: En fait, sur les fansubs que j'ai visionnés, c'était marqué Rin. T.T Ensuite, Lin/Rin, niveau prononciation, ça revient au même. XD Bien sûr qu'on saura pourquoi ils sont partis. Mais ça sera pour dans plusieurs chapitres. Je distille toujours les choses petit à petit. Mdr, Mai en kimono, tu me devance ! Oui, c'est prévu, mais je ne dirai rien même sous la torture !

**Anaë** : Lol non, les jumeaux ici n'ont rien à voir avec les jumeaux Naru et Gene. Je n'ai pas inclus ce détail dans la fic parce que tout le monde ne le sait pas et en général, je ne fais jamais de fic avec des spoilers énormes.

**Memelyne** : Mai gagnera tout le temps. XD Elle le mérite, elle en bave tellement… Kiss et merci !

**Midorikawa-chan** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, je poste environ une fois par semaine si les reviews suivent bien. Donc ne t'en fais pas.

**Coatlicue** : Bien sûr qu'il y aura mieux. Ca serait trop simple. XD Merci d'avoir laissé une review malgré le manque d'éléments. Mais je suis comme ça, je ne mets jamais de gros bloc. Faut les garder, ses lecteurs. XD Kiss et merci !

**Gabryell P** : En fait, comme je le disais, je n'ai pas inclus « visiblement » l'histoire avec Gene. Naru et Rin sont partis en Angleterre en partie pour s'occuper de cela mais je ne le dirai pas de « vive voix ». L'autre motif, inventé par mes soins, sera dit plus tard. Quand j'ai commencé ma fic, je ne connaissais pas la vraie histoire de Naru, j'étais restée à l'anime. Ca na pas trop changé grand-chose pour moi, mais bon, j'ai supposé la chose. Pour l'âge de Mai, c'est une regrettable faute d'attention. Lol. Dans ma tête, Mai avait 15 ans dans l'anime et j'ai oublié de corriger quand je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur mais là, j'ai changé. Et Rin avec un R, c'est parce que je me suis habituée à voir « Rin » sur les fansubs que j'ai vus. Mais bon, pour une lettre… XD Et puis, pour les japonais, niveau prononciation, ça ne change rien. XD Merci quand même pour ta review ! Promis, je vais lire tes fics quand j'aurai plus le temps !

On entre dans le vif du sujet ! XD

* * *

_**File 3 : Esprit, qui est là ?**_

_ D'ailleurs, nous pensons que derrière tout cela se cache l'esprit de notre aîné qui est mort, Hatsuki.

Les membres de la SPR firent silence devant cette triste supposition de monsieur Yamagoe. Mai se mordit la joue, embarrassée d'avoir abordé le sujet avec tant d'indiscrétion. Elle était la reine des pieds dans le plat.

_ Je… Je suis désolée, s'obligea-t-elle à dire, poussée par la culpabilité.

Fusae lui rendit un sourire compréhensif pour la remercier de son attention. Naru, lui, observait avec attention la photo que Norikazu lui avait tendue. Des jumeaux. Un symbole aussi puissant que la relation que l'on pouvait y prêter. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait là de vrais jumeaux. Leur ressemblance était si parfaite que même après une étude détaillée, il ne voyait pas de quoi les différencier, ce serait-ce que par un grain de beauté.

_ Depuis quand et dans quelles circonstances Hatsuki est-il mort ? demanda-t-il en passant la photo à Bô-san qui la passa ensuite à Ayako.

_ Il y a un peu plus de deux mois dans un accident, exposa madame Yamagoe avec une douleur sourde dans la voix. Il a été renversé par un chauffard. Il est décédé sur le coup. Sans souffrir…

Emportée par l'émotion que suscitait ce pénible souvenir, la femme préféra voiler sa peine avec une manche de son kimono. Son époux prit le relais et expliqua que c'était justement à cause de la similitude entre le moment du décès et le début des manifestations étranges qu'ils avaient établi le lien avec leur fils aîné.

Après un silence de réflexion, Ayako haussa les épaules en rejetant une masse de cheveux auburn dans son dos.

_ Il est évident que c'est le fils décédé qui est l'auteur de tout cela, déclara-t-elle avec son assurance habituelle. Il suffit d'apaiser l'esprit par un exorcisme et le tour est joué.

Bô-san, John et Mai opinèrent du chef, pensant qu'elle avait raison. La coïncidence était trop énorme pour qu'il s'agît d'autre chose. Masako, elle, demeurait interdite, promenant son regard un peu partout autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Penché près de Rin pour relire les notes qu'il avait prises, Naru parcourut l'écran de l'ordinateur portable en quelques allers-et-retours avant de se lever.

_ Je ne pense pas que les choses soient aussi simples et évidentes. Norikazu-san, j'aurai d'autres questions à vous poser à vous et votre épouse. Mais avant cela, pourriez-vous nous allouer une pièce pour que nous puissions déjà nous établir et gagner ainsi un peu de temps ?

_ Certainement, dit l'homme en se levant à son tour. Je vais vous prêter mon ancien bureau, il y a toute la place qu'il vous faudra.

_ Merci, répondit Naru en allant sur ses talons. Mai…

L'interpellée ne retint pas un long soupir résigné et se leva, emplie de mauvaise grâce et les joues gonflées.

_ Oui, oui, je sais. « Mai, commence à décharger le matériel »… marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Ni une ni deux, la jeune fille repartit vers le hall d'entrée alors que ses compagnons suivaient leur hôte à l'étage supérieur, non sans remarquer au passage que Masako était juste derrière Naru. Pourquoi ce détail l'énervait-il toujours autant qu'autrefois ? Cela ne devait plus l'atteindre. Normalement.

_ Mai, tu lambines, la rappela la voix impérieuse de son boss qui avait remarqué son inactivité.

Mai sursauta et s'empressa de sortir à toute allure en s'excusant. Il ne se préoccupait jamais des autres sauf si cela empiétait sur son travail. Egoïste de Naru.

L'adolescente en avait oublié à quel point tous ces écrans, ces caméras et ces centaines de mètres de câbles pouvaient être lourd. Avant, elle avait fini par se muscler un peu à force de charger et décharger la camionnette. Mais avec près d'un an sans pratique, ses maigres forces s'étaient complètement relâchées et la tâche devenait un vrai supplice. Mai avait aussi sa fierté et se refusa malgré la fatigue de se faire traiter de fainéante par son supérieur. Aussi monta-t-elle au prix d'un gros effort tout l'équipement jusqu'au premier étage, quitte à terminer sur les rotules comme elle l'était à présent.

_ Ah… Ah… Je suis morte… haleta-t-elle, allongée contre le sol de pierre délicieusement froid.

_ Merci pour votre travail.

_ Ah, Fusae-san !

La maîtresse de maison l'avait rejointe et l'aida à se relever avec un sourire aimable.

_ Shibuya-san et les autres sont dans leur quartier général. Couloir de gauche, couloir de droite et cinquième porte à droite.

_ Merci beaucoup. Je vais les rejoindre de ce pas.

Hors de question de traîner tout le bazar encore une fois toute seule. Elle demanderait aux gros bras de Bô-san et de Rin à la rescousse. Là, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Tandis que Fusae s'en retournait au rez-de-chaussée, Mai partit dans le couloir pour retrouver les autres. Au passage, elle admira les magnifiques estampes qui ornaient les murs des couloirs et autres peintures qui représentaient des scènes de chasse ou des nobles réunis à la cour. Encore une fois, orient et occident se confondaient dans un ensemble étrange mais néanmoins harmonieux. Tout à coup, l'attention de Mai se posa sur une poupée ancienne qui dormait dans une vitrine. Elle était habillée comme une princesse de cour de l'époque Heian avec son très lourd _jû-ni-hitoe _flamboyant de couleurs et ses interminables cheveux ébène. Assise en _seiza_ comme toutes les poupées que l'on offrait aux fillettes pour le Hina Matsuri, la poupée semblait prête à se lever avec élégance et grâce.

_ Whoua, elle est trop jolie ! s'extasia-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant.

Elle secoua la tête avec énergie. Mais que faisait-elle ? Elle traînait encore ! Et cela ferait trop plaisir à Naru de la réprimander encore. Au travail, ils avaient à faire !

A peine fit-elle un pas qu'un bruit métallique claqua derrière elle dans le silence du couloir. Le cœur à mille à l'heure, Mai fit volte-face et découvrit un katana qui gisait à quelques centimètres de ses pieds, exactement là où elle se tenait devant la vitrine.

_ Mais… !

Elle leva les yeux et vit que le support du sabre qui était accroché au mur au-dessus de la vitrine était vide. Et intact. Aucune pièce de bois qui maintenait le katana se paraissait cassée. A croire… que l'arme était tombée toute seule. A une seconde près, elle se serait fait trancher en deux par une antiquité ! La jeune fille recula de plusieurs pas sans pouvoir détacher son regard du sabre par terre. Etait-ce l'esprit de Hatsuki qui avait fait cela ? Elle tourna sur elle-même en scrutant le couloir. Personne. Elle était seule.

_ Mieux vaut me dépêcher… préféra-t-elle se dire en reprenant son chemin.

Des frissons qui remontaient encore le long de son épine dorsale, notre amie tourna au premier couloir de gauche comme le lui avait mentionné madame Yamagoe et des sons lui parvinrent petit à petit. Elle s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille avec attention. Des voix ? Des voix d'enfants ?

_ On dirait qu'elles viennent de là… Hu ? La porte est entrouverte… se dit-elle en s'approchant de la source du bruit.

Poussée par sa curiosité, la jeune fille se glissa près de l'entrebâillement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par la lumière agressive d'un immense écran de télévision. La vidéo qui y passait montrait les petits jumeaux Yamagoe qui jouaient près d'un étang à la japonaise grouillant de grosses carpes koï. Ils avaient le même âge que sur la photo du salon.

_ Ah ah ! Papa, papa ! Regarde, je vais en attraper une rien qu'avec les mains! s'exclama l'un des garçons en se tournant vers l'objectif.

_ Laisse tomber, Hisuaki ! _Je_ vais en attraper un ! répliqua son frère en bombant le torse avec fierté.

_ Non, les garçons, laissez donc ces poissons tranquilles, s'amusait doucement monsieur Yamagoe depuis sa caméra en faisant signe à ses fils d'arrêter.

Une vidéo de famille. Qui était en train de la visionner ? Mai se décala un peu sur le côté pour espérer voir à qui appartenait cette ombre éclairée par la lumière blanche et blafarde de l'écran. Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer autre chose que des longues jambes étendues sur un lit au fond de la pièce. Encore un petit peu…

Une main se plaqua sur son épaule. Son cœur s'arrêta.

_ Hiiiiiiii ! Ne me tuez pas ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë en se raidissant de tout son long.

_ Un blâme suffira.

Mai se retourna et croisa le regard stoïque et fermé de Naru qui la considérait avec reproche.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Et pourquoi pensais-tu qu'on allait te tuer ? lui demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux turquins dans les siens.

Mai ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit.

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ?

A présent, notre amie voyait nettement qui était en train de visionner la vidéo. C'était un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans qui la dépassait de deux têtes tant il était grand. Ses cheveux courts café retombaient en frange sur son front et voilaient ses yeux noirs interloqués qui ressortaient sur sa peau claire aux traits légèrement tirés.

Naru le jaugea rapidement puis inclina la tête vers lui.

_ Hisuaki-san ? Je suis Kazuya Shibuya, vos parents m'ont contacté pour vos problèmes de manifestations étranges. Pardonnez ce dérangement, mon assistante manque encore de discipline.

Mai vit rouge. « Manquer de discipline » ? Et quel était le crétin qui lui avait fichu la trouille alors qu'elle avait manqué de se faire tuer quelques minutes auparavant ? C'était trop facile !

_ Tu es gonflé de dire ça alors que tu arriv… !

_ Mai. Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard. Termine le travail que je t'ai demandé de faire.

La jeune fille déglutit péniblement lorsque le regard glacé qu'il lui lança la transperça. Mieux valait ne pas s'enfoncer plus. Après tout, elle était la première en faute pour avoir espionné l'un des propriétaires de la maison. Elle s'inclina en s'excusant puis repartit aussitôt pour le quartier général. Ainsi donc, le fils Yamagoe restant avait déjà vingt ans…

Quand elle arriva au QG, Mai trouva les autres en pleine réunion pour savoir qui allait s'occuper de l'exorcisme de Hatsuki. Ayako voulait prouver une fois de plus qu'elle avait des pouvoirs tandis que Bô-san soutenait mordicus qu'avec lui, ce serait vite fait tandis que John proposait humblement ses services. Rin pianotait encore sur son ordinateur et Masako semblait bien songeuse dans son fauteuil.

_ Vous êtes tous en forme, on dirait… plaisanta Mai en entrant dans le vaste bureau. Vous savez à quel type d'esprit on a à faire ?

_ Hmm… Je sens en effet des présences, affirma la médium en plissant les paupières.

_ « Des » ? répéta Ayako, étonnée. Il y en a plusieurs ?

_ Oui. Mais les vibrations se mélangent, je ne distingue rien de précis.

_ Ce n'est donc peut-être pas Hatsuki-san qui m'a attaquée, pensa Mai à haute voix.

_ Tu as été attaquée ? s'horrifia le bonze en l'approchant. Quand ça ?

La jeune fille leur raconta alors sa mésaventure au katana en insistant bien sur le fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident. Le moine se mordit la lèvre inférieure et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Il y a au moins un esprit malveillant entre ces murs, déduisit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Après, reste à vérifier s'il s'agit en effet de Hatsuki.

_ Voilà donc pourquoi je disais que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples.

Naru venait d'arriver, accompagné de Hisuaki. Celui-ci se présenta à l'équipe en s'inclinant poliment sous l'œil intéressé d'Ayako qui, visiblement, trouvait le jeune homme très à son goût. Elle n'en perdait pas une. Mai s'inclina à son tour, cette fois d'embarras.

_ Excusez mon impolitesse, Hisuaki-san. En entendant ces voix, j'ai cru qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un esprit.

Le jeune homme lui rendit un sourire compréhensif.

_ Ce n'est rien. Shibuya-san m'a dit que votre conscience professionnelle ne laissait jamais rien passer. C'est une bonne qualité.

L'adolescente se redressa vivement, les yeux écarquillés de surprise droit sur Naru qui avait détourné la tête pour ne pas affronter son regard. Il l'avait complimentée face à un tiers ? C'était bien la première fois. Dire qu'il avait dit juste avant qu'elle manquait de discipline, Naru ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait ! Mais au fond… cela lui faisait quelque chose de voir qu'il pouvait reconnaitre ses efforts.

_ Mai, je ne vois pas de trace de notre matériel, nota le ténébreux garçon après un coup d'œil circulaire dans le bureau.

Gros silence « moment de solitude »

_ Euh… Je… J'étais trop crevée pour le trimbaler jusque là, avoua-t-elle, la tête retombée contre elle.

Tout le monde pouffa de rire, sauf Naru et Rin qui soupirèrent de dépit. Finalement, Rin et Bô-san quittèrent la pièce pour rapatrier l'équipement laissé sur le palier du premier étage. Au grand soulagement de notre amie, son supérieur ne la chargea pas de reproches et se contenta d'aller prendre place derrière le bureau central.

_ Bien, Hisuaki-san. Pour commencer, je vous demanderai si vous avez été victime ou témoin de certains phénomènes.

Mai anticipa la future requête de Naru et se hâta de lui apporter du thé que les domestiques avaient apporté peu avant. Il aimait boire du thé quand il était en interrogatoire. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange qu'elle se rappelle de ce genre de détail.

_ Eh bien… J'ai failli recevoir des objets sur la tête ou tomber dans les escaliers. Je me suis aussi déjà retrouvé enfermé dans une pièce dans laquelle je venais d'entrer, expliqua-t-il. Le matin, des objets de ma chambre ont été retrouvés déplacés. Et parfois… il m'est arrivé d'avoir l'impression qu'on me parlait.

_ Compreniez-vous ces paroles ? s'enquit Masako avec intérêt.

_ Hélas, non. Rien d'intelligible ne me parvenait. C'est assez étrange à expliquer… Je dirais qu'il s'agissait plus d'une présence. Mais je me sentais bien quand j'entendais ces « mots ». En tout cas, c'était extrêmement bref.

Mai était intriguée. Encore cette notion de présence comme les époux Yamagoe. Et ces accidents clairement hostiles.

_ Pensez-vous qu'il puisse s'agir de votre frère disparu ? supposa Naru en observant son reflet dans le liquide de la tasse que Mai lui avait apportée.

Hisuaki ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard perdu dans le vide. Puis il haussa les épaules avec un soupir d'ignorance.

_ Je ne sais pas. D'un côté, j'en serais content. Ca voudrait dire qu'il reste près de moi, malgré la séparation.

L'émotion qui se dégageait de sa voix toucha les filles présentes dans la pièce. Il était réellement affecté par la mort de son frère. Son jumeau de surcroit. Son autre. Son essence. On disait que les liens de la gémellité étaient très puissants en plus de recéler certaines propriétés étranges. Mai avait une petite longueur d'avance sur ses collègues, elle avait vu un fragment de passé appartenant aux frères Yamagoe. Et d'après le peu qu'elle en avait vu, elle pouvait dire qu'ils s'aimaient aussi fort que des jumeaux pouvaient s'aimer.

Mais cela, Naru l'ignorait car il demanda à son témoin quels rapports il entretenait avec son jumeau avant sa mort.

_ Nous nous entendions très bien avec une forte complicité. Toujours fourrés ensemble. Hatsuki était mon grand-frère, je l'admirais énormément, bien que nous ayons toujours été à égalité. Sa mort a été un tel choc pour moi, j'ignore si je pourrai m'en remettre complètement un jour.

Le reste de l'assemblée préféra se taire pour laisser le jeune homme se recueillir quelques instants. Puis Naru décréta que cela lui serait suffisant pour le moment et qu'il pourrait être amené à l'interroger de nouveau. Hisuaki fut d'accord et prit congé de ses hôtes en croisant au passage Rin et Bô-san qui revenaient chargés comme des mules.

_ Rin, merci d'entrer dans l'ordinateur les notes que je viens de prendre de l'entretien avec Hisuaki-san.

_ Tout de suite, répondit l'homme en prenant place devant l'écran.

Aidé de Mai qui déballait les affaires, Bô-san demanda à Naru s'il pouvait tirer des déductions avec ce qu'ils avaient déjà récolté.

_ L'affaire est sérieuse, Naru-chan ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et se tourna vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le parc de la demeure. En contrebas, Mai aperçut l'étang japonais de la vidéo. En réalité, le jardin tout entier avait été aménagé à la japonaise.

_ Oui, dès lors qu'il y a des menaces de mort sur les habitants. Mais il faut trouver certaines inconnues.

_ L'identité de l'esprit… devina John en se grattant la joue.

_ Entre autre. Nous savons que les fils Yamagoe s'entendaient bien et qu'apparemment, Hatsuki-san n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à ses parents ou à son frère, exposa-t-il calmement. Après renseignement auprès de Norikazu-san, le manoir n'abrite pas non plus de funeste légende qui servirait de prétexte à des esprits pour être dans ce manoir et causer autant de problèmes. Par conséquent, nous n'avons aucun mobile qui puisse expliquer la raison de ces actes hostiles envers la famille.

Mai réfléchissait de son côté. Il avait raison. Si c'était effectivement Hatsuki qui se cachait derrière ces phénomènes, la raison demeurait encore obscure. Pourquoi faire du mal à sa propre famille s'il n'en tenait aucun grief ? Et puis, en revoyant les quelques images de la vidéo, Mai ne voyait pas du tout l'un ou l'autre des jumeaux faire du mal à quelqu'un. Elle ne les connaissait pas du tout, mais l'impression de gentillesse qui s'était émanée de la vidéo lui avait suffi à se dire que Hatsuki n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Son intuition ne l'avait jamais trompée et Naru l'avait déjà encouragée à lui faire confiance.

_ Alors… Ce n'est pas l'esprit de Hatsuki-san qui vit entre ces murs ? suggéra la jeune fille.

_ Si, il est là.

Naru se tourna face à l'assemblée, l'air très sûr de lui.

_ Il reste une personne à interroger mais je peux vous assurer d'avance que ce qu'elle nous dira ira coïncider avec les autres témoignages.

_ Une autre personne ? Qui ça ? s'étonna Mai qui n'était pas au courant.

Rin l'informa qu'il s'agissait de Sumika Atsufumi, la fiancée de Hatsuki. La mort de ce dernier avait été si violente pour elle que sa santé en avait été affectée et qu'elle vivait désormais avec la famille Yamagoe. Rester dans l'environnement de son défunt petit-ami l'aidait à surmonter l'épreuve. Actuellement, elle était sortie mais dès son retour, elle serait entendue par Naru pour recueillir ses impressions.

Le cœur de Mai se serra. Perdre la personne que l'on aimait et à laquelle on était promis, quelle horreur. Pour être ainsi affaiblie, cette Sumika devait terriblement souffrir. Sans s'en rendre compte, Mai glissa discrètement son regard sur le garçon vêtu de noir. Elle se remémora le jour où Naru s'était effondré après avoir usé du _kikô_. Un instant, elle avait pensé qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Elle avait craint pour sa vie. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de le voir mourir lui aussi. Aujourd'hui…

_ Et de quelle chose es-tu donc si certain même s'il manque encore un témoin ? l'interrogea Ayako avec un sourire en coin qui indiquait qu'elle restait dubitative.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Masako.

_ Hara-san, tu disais sentir des présences encore confuses ?

_ Oui.

_ Dans ce cas, je peux d'ores-et-déjà affirmer qu'il y a exactement trois esprits dans ce manoir, dont Hatsuki Yamagoe.

* * *

Ah, Naru, tu es trop fort.. T.T

Prochain chap : l'enquête avance


	4. Les amants menacés

C'est Noël, je suis seule pour le réveillon et le 25 mais bon, tant pis. Je pense à mes lecteurs qui pourraient s'ennuyer.

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Tif **: On verra si tu as raison. Kiss et merci !

**Gabryelle P** : Non, non, ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'ai pas mal pris. J'ai déjà eu des reviews qui chipotaient bien pire que ça. XD

**Memelyne** : Et elle va en retrouver d'autres des habitudes ! XD

**Dreamaw** : Je m'arrange toujours pour que mes histoires moyennes ou longues soient recherchées. Je déteste les fics qui écrivent pour ne rien mettre dedans. T.T Pour les chap, y'en aura 10 je crois. Je suis sur le 9 actuellement. Kiss et merci !

Rien à dire d'autre à part _**MERI KURISUMASU MINNA-SAN ! DAISUKI DA YO !**_

* * *

_**File 4 : Les amants menacés**_

Le reste de l'équipe haussa un sourcil étonné. Trois esprits ?

_ Pourquoi trois ? s'enquit Bô-san, curieux. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

_ Quelqu'un peut-il me résumer les phénomènes rapportés ? répliqua Naru en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Rin ce que ce dernier tapait sur son ordinateur.

_ Des agressions sur tous les habitants de la maison… commença Ayako en se tapotant la joue de l'index.

_ Des présences près de la famille, poursuivit John qui cherchait aussi où il voulait en venir.

_ Et des objets qui bougent tout seuls, termina Mai qui ne comprenait pas non plus.

Tous se turent et guettèrent leur chef dans l'attente que celui-ci leur donnât la réponse à son énigme. Après quelques instants de réflexion, Masako releva vivement la tête et se tourna vers Naru.

_ Bien sûr. On dirait que chaque action n'est pas en relation avec les autres.

Le jeune homme confirma d'un signe de la tête.

_ Exactement. Si l'on regarde de plus près, les agressions ont évidemment une finalité néfaste mais les présences auprès des Yamagoe semblent bénéfiques ou rassurantes. Quant aux objets – en ne prenant que les mouvements de portes et les objets retrouvés déplacés sans but de blesser, il s'agit là de phénomènes plutôt neutres.

Mai rassembla les données dans son esprit pour y voir plus clair. Sa démonstration se tenait parfaitement bien. Monsieur Yamagoe disait sentir une main sur son épaule ou quelque chose passer près de lui et Hisuaki se sentait bien quand cette présence invisible essayait de communiquer avec lui. Il n'y avait là rien de mauvais, contrairement au tissu étrangleur et aux chutes provoquées. Enfin, qu'était-ce que des portes qui s'ouvraient ou se fermaient et des objets qui avaient juste changé de place ? Pas grand-chose, même si c'était troublant. Il était donc plus que probable qu'il y eût bien non pas un mais trois habitants étrangers dans le manoir.

L'adolescente leva les yeux vers Naru et l'épia du coin de l'œil. L'admettre lui coûtait, mais Naru était absolument fascinant. Sa rapidité d'analyse et de déduction n'avait pas son pareil. Ils n'étaient arrivés que depuis deux heures à peine et il avait déjà devancé tout le monde. Il était incroyable. Comme toujours.

_ Tu penses donc que Hatsuki-san serait cette bonne présence autour des membres de la famille ? en déduisit-elle.

_ Oui. Il n'a apparemment pas de raison de leur faire du mal et l'autre type de phénomène n'aurait aucun intérêt pour lui. Reste maintenant à déterminer les causes des agressions et des déplacements d'objets. En attendant, établissons notre QG.

Tout le monde s'activa alors à la tâche. Les bases étaient posées, il était temps de passer à l'action. On installa les écrans de contrôle et on sortit les capteurs avec les caméras infrarouges. Il fut décidé de poser avant tout une caméra dans la chambre de Hatsuki, c'était l'endroit le plus susceptible d'y trouver l'esprit du jeune homme en plus d'avoir été l'endroit où la majorité des objets déplacés se trouvaient. Naru envoya Mai s'occuper de la mise en place avec Masako pour voir comment se présentait l'atmosphère des lieux. La jeune fille s'exécuta sans broncher et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque la voix de Naru la retint :

_ Est-il vrai que tu as failli être blessée ?

Elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers le garçon. Quoi ? Il s'inquiétait pour elle ? Alors qu'il l'avait complètement ignorée pendant plus d'un an ? Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait ?

_ « Failli », comme tu dis. Maintenant, fait, c'est fait. Allons-y, Masako.

Le nez en l'air, Mai s'en alla, sous le regard médusé du reste de l'équipe. Elle boudait Naru ? Apparemment, quand Mai disait être passée à autre chose, ce n'était peut-être pas que des paroles en l'air.

Dans le couloir, caméra sous le bras, notre amie ne desserrait pas les dents. Elle avait toujours su s'opposer à Naru ou le critiquer avant, pourquoi cette fois-ci était-elle plus difficile que les précédentes ? Du nerf, ma grande ! Tu as assez donné avec ce glaçon, tu mérites mieux.

Le poids d'un regard mystérieux sur elle la fit émerger de ses pensées. Masako la surveillait du coin de l'œil.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Si tu laisses tomber Shibuya-san, tu me laisses la place ?

_ Mais tu n'abandonnes jamais, toi ?! s'offusqua l'adolescente, les cheveux dressés sur la tête.

_ Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme cela ? Si tu l'as oublié, tant pis pour toi, répondit la médium avec désinvolture.

Mai fit la moue, vexée de s'être fait avoir. Une fois encore, elle jouait les jalouses. Elle ne devait pas ! Elle avait oublié Naru. Ou-bli-é !

_ Voici la chambre de Hatsuki-san, informa Masako en s'arrêtant devant une porte.

Son accompagnatrice brancha le micro de son casque puis poussa la porte de bois ouvragé. La porte s'ouvrit dans un faible grincement sur une pièce plongée dans la pénombre des volets rabattus et des rideaux tirés. Il régnait une faible odeur de renfermé et une fraîcheur qui indiquait que la chambre n'avait pas été visitée depuis longtemps. Mai alluma la lumière. Les filles découvrirent alors une chambre sobre d'étudiant avec un bureau occupé par des livres d'université et des classeurs, une armoire à vêtements faite directement dans un mur et un lit deux places aux draps lisses et à l'oreiller bien rebondi. En passant près d'une bibliothèque, Mai s'arrêta devant un cadre photo. Elle y voyait Hatsuki accompagné d'une jeune fille discrète qui souriait à l'objectif avec une retenue timorée. Le jeune homme avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et montrait fièrement au photographe la main gauche de sa compagne qui était baguée à l'annuaire.

_ Ce doit être sa fiancée, murmura Mai. Elle est jolie.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

_ Ah ! sursauta-t-elle, surprise par la voix de Naru qui venait de grésiller autour de son cou. On vient d'arriver. Je pense qu'installer la caméra dans le coin près de la porte donnerait une vue bonne d'ensemble.

_ Et Hara-san ?

Masako observait un peu de tout dans la chambre, les mains cachées dans ses manches de kimono.

_ Hmm… Oui. Il y a des restes d'une présence esseulée. Elle ne veut pas partir tout de suite, ses souvenirs la retiennent.

C'était comme ils l'avaient pensé : Hatsuki Yamagoe était resté dans le monde des vivants pour ne pas abandonner les siens. Il devait beaucoup souffrir lui aussi de voir ses proches aussi affectés par sa mort.

Dirigée par les instructions de Naru, notre amie se chargea de positionner correctement la caméra. Si Hatsuki venait à repasser par là, personne ne le manquerait ! L'emplacement était parfait. Une fois qu'elle eût terminé, elle et Masako eurent la surprise de trouver quelqu'un dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mai la reconnut tout de suite, c'était la jeune femme de la photo. Elle avait les cheveux châtains coupés au carré qui encadraient son visage rond et ses yeux noisette noirs de colère.

_ Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? Sortez ! somma-t-elle avec hargne.

_ Euh… Atsufumi Sumika-san… ? subodora Mai avec un sourire embarrassé. Calmez-vous. Nous sommes de la SPR. Nous sommes là pour apaiser l'esprit de votre fiancé décédé.

Elle avait volontairement préféré éviter de dire « exorciser le mauvais esprit du manoir » car vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Sumika, elle n'aurait pas très bien réagi. Heureusement, cette dernière se rasséréna à ces mots et focalisa son attention sur la jeune fille en kimono près de Mai.

_ Je vous reconnais… Vous êtes la médium que l'on voit à la télévision. Hara Masako…

_ Oui, je viens apporter mon aide.

Sumika eut un triste sourire de soulagement et s'inclina devant ses interlocutrices en les priant de l'excuser pour son agressivité.

_ Ce n'est rien. Après tout, vous voulez préserver la mémoire de Hatsuki-san.

La jeune femme opina du chef, emplie de mélancolie. Elle n'avait pas osé poser les yeux sur cette pièce depuis la mort de son fiancé ; être là lui procurait une sensation étrange. Mais il fallait bien franchir le pas un jour et maintenant que cela était fait, elle se sentait moins oppressée. Sentant qu'elle avait l'air plus enclin à parler, Mai invita Sumika à se rendre au QG afin que Naru puisse lui poser quelques questions. Elle accepta et tourna les talons lorsque, subitement, Masako lui attrapa la main.

_ H-Hara-san… ? s'étonna la jeune femme, surprise de son geste.

_ Ah, pardonnez-moi, s'excusa aussitôt la médium en se cachant dans ses manches. Mon bras a agi tout seul comme s'il avait été possédé.

Les deux autres filles retinrent une exclamation de surprise.

_ Hatsuki ? C'était Hatsuki ? fit Sumika d'un air implorant.

_ Sûrement. Il voulait sans doute vous « saluer ».

Sumika regarda partout dans la chambre dans l'espoir de voir Hatsuki, en vain. Cela lui fit étrange mais ses espoirs étaient fondés. Son bien aimé était encore là.

Elle quitta ensuite la chambre, suivie de Mai que Masako retint à son tour par le poignet.

_ Un problème ?

_ Je ne l'ai pas dit à Atsufumi-san mais quelque chose d'autre m'a traversée, juste après l'esprit de Hatsuki-san, révéla la jeune fille à voix basse.

Mai déglutit, inquiète par l'air grave de la médium. Qu'avait-elle senti ?

_ Je crois que c'était le mauvais esprit du manoir. C'était comme s'il avait pénétré mon corps pour chasser celui de Hatsuki-san. Cette mauvaise aura me donne encore des frissons.

L'adolescente se mordit la joue. Le mauvais esprit avait chassé Hatsuki ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait… ?

L'entretien que Naru eut avec Sumika Atsufumi fut similaire avec ceux des Yamagoe à quelques détails près. La jeune femme avait également échappé à certains accidents mais toutefois, contrairement aux précédents témoins, elle n'avait jamais ressenti la présence furtive. Ce détail n'avait d'ailleurs pas plu à Naru ; Mai avait remarqué qu'il s'était d'avantage renfrogné en entendant cela. Tout le monde en fut surpris. Pourquoi Hatsuki ne s'était-il jamais manifesté auprès de sa compagne avant l'aide de Masako ? Autre mystère qui planait autour de la jeune femme, elle ne connaissait pratiquement plus le sommeil car une sensation d'être épiée par quelqu'un qui resterait dans sa chambre l'empêchait d'avoir un coucher serein.

Le témoignage de Sumika était empli de désespoir qu'il fut difficile pour les enquêteurs d'ignorer.

_ Je serai prête à tout pour qu'il revienne ! sanglotait-elle, dépassée par ses tristes émotions. Il me manque tellement ! Si son esprit est vraiment ici, pourquoi ne puis-je pas le voir ou même sentir sa présence comme ses parents ou son frère ? Pourquoi ! Je ne sens que ces mauvaises ondes en permanence autour de moi !

Telle était la question. Ce silence envers Sumika était étrange de la part de Hatsuki. Après le départ de cette dernière, Masako rapporta à Naru ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre et le garçon en conclut alors qu'il y avait un lien entre Sumika, Hatsuki et le mauvais esprit. Ce qui confortait Naru dans son hypothèse était d'avoir appris que la fiancée éplorée était plus visée par les attaques que les Yamagoe. Elle avait remarqué qu'à l'approche de lieux qui lui évoquaient fortement Hatsuki, quelque chose de mal lui arrivait.

Dans tous les cas, rien ne remettait en cause la présence de trois esprits différents. Et le mauvais en avait surtout après la jeune femme pour une raison qu'il fallait déterminer.

La première journée d'enquête s'acheva ici pour nos amis car l'heure tournait et il était temps d'aller dîner. Chacun se rendit dans sa chambre – le manoir était assez grand pour donner une chambre par personne – et prit une bonne douche avant de se changer et de descendre dans la salle à manger.

Mai pensait à cette drôle de bataille invisible. Que se passait-il donc pour que le mauvais esprit s'acharne sur Sumika et prenne en chasse Hatsuki. Hé ! C'était peut-être cela, la réponse ! Sumika n'avait jamais ressenti la présence de Hatsuki parce que l'autre esprit s'arrangeait pour le faire fuir ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi seulement Sumika et pas les Yamagoe ? Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Naru, il aurait peut-être une idée sur la chose.

Naru. Cela lui faisait bizarre de retravailler à ses côtés. C'était les mêmes procédures, les mêmes tâches, les mêmes ordres, les mêmes rapports de subordonné à patron. Pourtant, la donne était différente. Autrefois, Mai s'impliquait corps et âme dans l'espoir de briller un peu aux yeux de son supérieur. Maintenant, elle le faisait par conscience professionnelle et rien de plus. Au fond, elle gardait une sensation de vide.

Elle interrompit son cheminement vers la salle à manger en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la chambre de Hatsuki. Elle l'ouvrit et alluma la lumière pour s'assurer que la caméra était toujours bien branchée. Oui, tout allait bien. Elle redressa la tête et serra le poing face à la photo de Hatsuki.

_ Nous vous sauverons, Hatsuki-san. Promis.

« …-quoi… Sumi… revenir… »

Mai se raidit, la nuque traversée de fourmillements qui lui picotaient furieusement la peau. Un courant d'air venait de balayer ses cheveux, juste derrière elle. Cette voix… Hatsuki ?

Ni une ni deux, la jeune fille referma promptement la porte, le cœur prêt à sortir de sa poitrine. Qu'avait-il voulu lui dire ? Elle n'avait saisi que des bribes.

_ Mai, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi, on va arriver en retard, l'appela Bô-san qui arrivait à sa hauteur, accompagné de John. Hu… ? Ca va ? Tu es toute blanche…

_ Ca va, assura-t-elle en riant un peu nerveusement. J'ai juste un peu faim.

Le bonze la considéra d'un air un peu dubitatif puis posa sa grande main sur la tête de sa protégée et lui emmêla gentiment ses cheveux café avec un sourire de grand-frère.

_ Ce n'est pas trop dur de rentrer de nouveau dans ce monde ? Toi qui voulais l'éviter… Tu y arriveras avec Naru-chan ?

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Toujours là à s'inquiéter pour elle et la réconforter quand elle n'allait pas bien. Heureusement que Bô-san était là pour elle. Son grand frère de cœur. Mai avait une telle confiance en lui qu'elle s'autorisa à être moins catégorique qu'elle n'aurait pu l'être face aux autres :

_ On fait avec. Merci. Allez, on y va ou il n'y aura plus rien.

Durant le dîner, les membres de la SPR rapportèrent aux Yamagoe ce qu'ils avaient déjà découvert concernant leur affaire et ce qu'ils avaient déjà prévu de faire. Ils furent tous bien soulagés de savoir que Hatsuki n'était pas l'auteur des attaques mais ils demeuraient inquiets quant à la présence d'une entité malfaisante entre leurs murs.

_ Pourvu que rien de fâcheux ne se produise lors de la réception… murmura Fusae en baissant les yeux sur son assiette.

_ La réception ? répéta Naru.

Monsieur Yamagoe expliqua que comme à chaque nouvelle collection que son épouse terminait, il organisait avec quelques grands noms de la mode et de riches clients une réception durant laquelle les nouveaux modèles de kimonos étaient exposés. C'était une sorte de défilé de mode privé et réarrangé. Du fait des phénomènes étranges, cette réception avait toujours été repoussée par peur d'un incident, mais à présent, ils ne pouvaient plus retarder la présentation des modèles plus longtemps au risque de subir des déconvenues marketing.

Naru répondit qu'il espérait que d'ici cette soirée, le problème du mauvais esprit serait réglé mais il promit que si ce n'était pas le cas, ils s'occuperaient de surveiller la réception pour palier une mésaventure.

_ Je sais ! intervint Ayako, toute heureuse. Fusae-san, nous pourrions vous servir de mannequin durant la soirée ! Ainsi, nous nous fonderons dans la masse et resterons aux aguets en cas de problèmes.

_ Tu fais ça pour porter un des derniers kimonos de notre hôtesse, avoue, grinça Bô-san avec une goutte de sueur froide sur sa tempe.

_ Je veux juste aider nos hôtes, se défendit la miko avec une grande conscience professionnelle. Mais si je peux ensuite joindre l'utile à l'agréable…

_ C'est une excellente idée, se réjouit la femme avec un sourire. Je serai plus tranquille de vous savoir proches pour intervenir.

L'idée fut validée, uniquement par les filles du groupe, bien sûr. Naru et Rin restaient silencieux de scepticisme et Bô-san et John ne parvenaient pas à se dresser contre trois jeunes femmes très enthousiastes à l'idée de porter les créations d'une grande du métier.

Arrivé au dessert, Naru profita de la présence de chacun des habitants de la demeure pour leur poser quelques nouvelles questions.

_ Nous nous sommes focalisés en priorité sur Hatsuki-san et le mauvais esprit, mais nous n'avons pas encore de détails sur ces objets qui se déplacent. De quoi s'agissait-il et où se trouvaient-ils ?

_ Surtout des objets appartenant à mon frère, répondit Hisuaki. Des livres, des stylos… Des objets de la vie courante en somme.

Le jeune homme brun plissa légèrement les yeux, interpellé par cela. Ses collègues eurent des doutes à leur tour. Des objets du défunt ? Naru se serait-il trompé en affirmant que le troisième esprit était neutre ? Hatsuki était-il encore une fois l'explication à ces phénomènes ?

_ Ces objets, l'un d'entre vous les a-t-il directement vus en train de bouger ?

Les Yamagoe et Sumika secouèrent tous la tête. Non. Personne n'avait été témoin du phénomène de ses propres yeux. Cela pouvait donc être l'acte d'un charlatan ou une simple coïncidence. Voilà un détail qu'il fallait mettre à part. Décidément, ce troisième élément invisible serait le plus compliqué à mettre en lumière.

Après le dîner, le groupe retourna à son étage pour la nuit. Tous étaient prêts à veiller sur les écrans de contrôle en cas d'apparition surnaturelle mais Naru les en dispensa et les envoya directement se coucher. Sans se préoccuper de l'air interloqué de ses collègues, il poursuivit son chemin dans le couloir sans se retourner. Mai se sentit vexée. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore à faire son franc-tireur ? Il faisait la tête parce qu'il s'était peut-être trompé pour le troisième esprit ?

_ Ca doit être ça, souffla Bô-san à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Naru est toujours aussi fi…

_ Ma fierté n'a rien à voir là-dedans, contredit l'intéressé qui avait entendu leurs commentaires. Je juge simplement que vous ne me seriez pas utiles pour ce soir.

Mai serra le poing. Ce type… !

_ C'est ça ! Et dès qu'il faudra s'occuper de l'exorcisme, tu vas tous les faire venir. On dirait que nous ne sommes que des pions pour toi ! Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Sur ce, Mai s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle et Naru s'en retourna au QG sans la moindre trace de culpabilité. Au fond, les choses tournaient comme elles avaient toujours tourné.

Ayako se gratta la tête, l'air indécis.

_ Mai semble aller plutôt bien, non ?

_ Non, elle lui en veut. Mais peut-être qu'en réalité, elle ne l'a pas oublié… soupira le bonze, attristé de voir sa protégée comme cela. Je me fais du souci pour elle.

_ A cause de Naru ?

L'homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son regard brun fixant un point invisible sur la porte de chambre de la jeune fille.

_ Pas seulement. Maintenant qu'elle est revenue dans le monde de l'ombre, j'ignore si elle aura encore accès à ses rêves médiumniques. Et si oui, comment elle va les gérer après tout ce temps…

Allongée sur son lit et la tête fourrée dans son oreiller, Mai fulminait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle encore répliqué face au jansénisme de Naru alors qu'elle se tuait à se répéter que tout cela lui était égal ?

_ Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve ! répétait-elle en donnant des petits coups de poings dans son édredon de plumes.

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Quand son supérieur faisait ou disait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, elle partait au quart de tour.

Elle soupira et roula sur le dos, les yeux perdus dans le plafond. C'était injuste. Pourquoi était-ce toujours elle qui se faisait avoir ? Masako ou même Bô-san ne répliquaient pas face à Naru. Alors pourquoi elle ? Elle ferma les paupières pour chasser ce visage fermé et sérieux qui venait d'apparaitre dans sa tête.

_ Je le hais. Je crois.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce « Je crois » ? Elle n'était qu'une idiote. Il valait mieux dormir ; demain, ils auraient du travail. Décidée à profiter de sa nuit dans une belle chambre digne d'un grand hôtel, Mai se changea vite et se coucha entre ses draps frais sans savoir de quoi serait faite sa nuit.

* * *

Hi hi ! Moi je sais ! XD

Prochain chap : une partie du mystère se dévoile


	5. Prémonitions, apparition, invocation

Pour fêter la nouvelle année, un nouveau chapitre !

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Nebra** : Pas assez dense sur les réflexions des perso ? Sans doute tous à part Mai. XD En fait, je fais un peu comme l'anime. Vu qu'elle est le perso central, je ne m'attarde que sur elle. Je passe aussi volontairement les sentiments de Naru sous silence car après tout, il est un personnage insondable. Je préfère donc cultiver dans cette fic le mystère qui l'entoure sans trop parler de ses pensées, au risque de le faire passer OOC, ma hantise. XD Mais je vais tâcher d'épaissir un peu ceux de Mai si ça te gêne. Merci quand même !

**Memelyne** : Je procède toujours ainsi, hi hi hi. Ca fidélise la clientèle. XD Oui, Mai aime toujours Naru. Elle l'a toujours aimé mais elle préfère se conforter dans sa rancune envers lui pour s'en détourner. Mais je ne vais pas la lâcher XD Kiss et merci !

**Dreamaw** : Evidemment sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle XD

**Anaë** : Merci !

**NOTE : en relisant ma fic, je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, je ne prenais pas du tout en compte le vrai secret de Naru ( G¤¤¤ pour ceux et celles qui savent tout) donc, considérez que dans mon histoire, il n'en a jamais été question. Après tout, j'ai écrit cette histoire sans ne rien savoir du tout, autant continuer comme ça.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**File 5 : Prémonitions, apparition, invocation**_

Un couloir aux murs blancs et nus. Son extrémité était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Avait-il une fin ? Elle pivota sur ses talons pour regarder de l'autre côté. Pareil. Le couloir avait-il au moins un début ? Il y avait rien. Rien d'autre que cette étendue blanche autour et d'elle et au-dessus d'elle. Elle était seule sans émotion particulière. Elle n'avait ni chaud ni froid malgré son débardeur qui découvrait ses bras.

Elle n'en revint pas. Après tout ce temps.

_ Ca me reprend… Mais où suis-je ?

Etant donné la longueur, elle était sans doute dans un couloir du manoir des Yamagoe. Pour quelle raison était-elle ici ? Mai regarda une dernière fois derrière son épaule puis commença à avancer droit devant elle dans l'espoir de finir par croiser quelqu'un.

Très vite, quelqu'un vint à elle.

_ Aide-moi.

Elle s'arrêta net. Cette voix…

Quand elle se retourna, elle vit un jeune homme brun aux cheveux sombres qui la dévisageait. L'expression de son visage était en même temps triste à pleurer et implorante.

_ Hatsuki-san ? fit Mai en s'approchant de lui. Que vous arrive-t-il ? Comment puis-je vous aider ?

Il lui sourit avec tristesse et baissa les yeux au le sol.

_ Ca partait d'un bon sentiment. Mais cela n'a servi à rien. Maintenant, à cause de cela, je ne peux rien faire.

La jeune fille en face de lui ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui n'avait servi à rien ? De quoi…

Une faible lumière apparut derrière Hatsuki et attira l'œil de Mai qui se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce que c'était. Une porte venait de se dessiner dans le mur de gauche du couloir et de la lumière en sortait. Poussée par son instinct, l'adolescente contourna Hatsuki et se dirigea vers l'ouverture.

Malgré la clarté qui se dégageait dans le couloir, la pièce devant laquelle Mai se trouva était très sombre. Il n'y avait que la frêle lueur vacillante d'une bougie en plein centre. Tout près de cette flamme, l'adolescente distingua une personne. Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts.

_ Sumika-san… ?

Elle se tenait à genoux devant la bougie et la petite lumière commença à s'étendre pour éclairer le sol. Celui-ci était couvert de symboles dont un pentacle au centre duquel se tenait la bougie.

_ Elle a tellement pleuré…

Mai se tourna vers Hatsuki arrivé sans bruit à ses côtés. Il la regarda, l'air suppliant.

_ Mais il ne fallait pas. Sauve-la ! Sauve-moi ! Je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps.

_ Hatsuki-san, que…

Un râle sinistre la coupa en plus de lui glacer le sang. La flamme de la bougie s'était allongée d'une trentaine de centimètres et dansait comme un serpent que l'on charmait. Plus elle grandissait, plus le râle augmentait en intensité. Une silhouette blanchâtre, sinueuse et squelettique s'esquissa. Mai était pétrifiée et incapable de bouger. Le râle devint un rire. Aigre, sans joie et si effrayant qu'elle avait le sentiment que ce son striait ses os dans toute leur longueur. Un visage difforme apparut et des yeux immenses aux pupilles dilatées et rouge sang se braquèrent droit sur elle. Un sourire béant et déformé qui fendait le visage de part en part. Elle hurla.

_ AH !!!

Mai se redressa à l'équerre sur son séant, la respiration sifflante et les yeux révulsés d'effroi. Son front, sa nuque et son sternum étaient humides de sueur glacée. Son cœur frisait la tachycardie et dans un coin de sa tête, un rire aigre continuait de retentir.

La jeune fille se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même, les bras autour de ses épaules et le visage contre ses genoux repliés pour se calmer. Quelle horreur. Ce visage était une abomination innommable.

Ce ne fut seulement qu'une fois après avoir retrouvé tous ses esprits que notre amie se précipita en trombe au QG. Naru et Rin étaient en train de regarder les écrans de contrôle avec attention jusqu'au moment où la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée devant une Mai encore un peu blanche. Les deux hommes redressèrent la tête et considérèrent l'arrivante sans s'offusquer de son entrée brutale.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Taniyama-san ? demanda Rin en remarquant son état de fébrilité.

_ J… J'ai vu quelque chose… dans un rêve… articula-t-elle, essoufflée de fatigue ou de peur encore.

Avant de pouvoir la laisser parler, Naru fit pivoter un écran en direction de la jeune fille.

_ Nous aussi, nous avons vu quelque chose. C'était cette nuit.

Mai dirigea son regard vers l'écran tout en l'approchant pour mieux voir. Elle vit la chambre de Hatsuki depuis la caméra qu'elle avait placée la veille. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle plaqua la main devant sa bouche en réprimant un cri de surprise. Une silhouette opaque venait de passer devant l'objectif. Puis, elle s'arrêta juste devant et se pencha. Naru appuya ensuite sur « pause » au moment où le visage légèrement transparent de Hatsuki fut clairement montré.

_ Et juste après, il a coupé la caméra, exposa le jeune homme.

Mai n'en revenait pas. Hatsuki était apparu et en plein devant la caméra ?

Au même moment, Masako entra accompagnée de John puis peu après d'Ayako et Bô-san. Ils se figèrent en découvrant à leur tour la vidéo de la nuit.

_ Il s'est montré ? s'exclama la miko en se penchant devant l'écran. Il n'a pas perdu de temps. Il a l'air plutôt tranquille…

Mai secoua la tête. Non. Ca n'allait pas.

_ Je l'ai vu dans mon rêve. Et il n'allait pas bien du tout, il demandait de l'aide ! Il est en danger et Sumika-san aussi ! Ce monstre…

Elle se tut et ses compagnons la dévisagèrent avec intérêt. Elle se ferma comme une huître. Ce sourire hideux ouvert sous des yeux effroyables en train de cracher ce rire malsain lui revint avec autant de clarté que dans son rêve. Inquiets de voir l'adolescente si ébranlée, Bô-san et Ayako la prirent gentiment par les épaules en lui demandant ce qu'elle avait vu.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, la porte encore ouverte derrière eux se referma avec violence avant de se rouvrir avec tout autant de brutalité. Mai retint un cri et Naru se redressa d'un bond de son siège. Le phénomène continua durant quelques secondes et se termina par la chute de tous les petits bibelots en verre qui se trouvaient sur la bibliothèque toute proche.

Le calme revenu, Mai se détacha de Bô-san qui l'avait prise contre lui pour la protéger.

_ Il sait que je sais, murmura-t-elle avec angoisse. Il ne veut pas qu'on l'attrape.

_ Mai.

Naru avait incrusté ses yeux dans les siens. Ce qu'ils dégageaient surprit la jeune fille. Ils n'avaient rien de froid, d'autoritaire ou de méprisant. Certes, ils reflétaient le même sérieux que d'ordinaire mais il y avait surtout beaucoup de force. Une force qui semblait lui dire « Du calme. Tout ira bien, je te le promets ». Trouver cette assurance lui procura une sensation apaisante. Merci, Naru.

_ Qu'as-tu vu ?

Elle respira, plus sereine, puis raconta ce qu'elle avait vu, non sans frissonner une nouvelle fois. Après ce terrible récit, Bô-san lui frotta la tête d'un geste affectueux. C'était bien trop violent pour une immersion dans le paranormal après tout ce temps. Elle n'était pas prête pour revivre des choses aussi éprouvantes.

_ Ca va, Bô-san, lui répondit-elle, vexée. Je ne suis plus une gamine…

Naru faisait silence en se tenant le menton, l'air pensif. Rin le guettait, également surveillé par Masako et John.

_ Naru… finit par lâcher l'homme à la longue frange ébène.

_ Oui. Je sais.

_ Ca parait évident qu'Atsufumi-san a invoqué cet esprit sans le vouloir alors qu'elle cherchait à contacter son fiancé, conclut à son tour John.

Le jeune homme vêtu de noir confirma son hypothèse d'un signe de tête. Une bougie, un pentacle, des symboles… Tous les ingrédients étaient là.

_ Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi cet esprit en a-t-il après Hatsuki-san ? questionna Masako. C'est sans doute à cause du fait qu'il en ait toujours après lui que leurs auras se mélangent trop, mais…

_ Jalousie.

Chacun se tourna vers le bonze qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. Il voyait les choses ainsi : le mauvais esprit avait été invoqué par Sumika Atsufumi, même de manière involontaire. Cependant, cet esprit devait la prendre en quelque sorte pour sa « maîtresse » attitrée et donc, il ne supporterait pas de voir qu'un autre esprit rôde autour d'elle, d'où son acharnement sur Hatsuki. Cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi la jeune femme n'avait jamais eu de contact avec le fantôme de son amour.

_ On peut apparenter cela à l'invocation d'un _shikigami_, ajouta Rin. Cela se tient. Le mauvais esprit ne fait que demeurer près de celle qui l'a fait venir. D'où ces mauvaises ondes qu'elle sent autour d'elle.

_ Mais du fait de sa haine pour avoir été amené dans ce monde contre son gré, il se venge aussi sur le reste de la maison, acheva Naru en guise de conclusion.

Mai en avait la gorge serrée. Quelle horreur. Sumika voulait tellement revoir Hatsuki qu'elle avait été prête à tout, même à jouer les apprentis médiums. S'il y avait bien une chose que l'adolescente avait retenue de ses expériences à la SPR, c'était que les séances de spiritisme ne devaient pas se faire à la légère. Combien de fois avaient-ils été confrontés à des cas d'appels d'esprits qui avaient fini par mal tourner ? Le cas venait de se représenter. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, la chose qui en avait résulté était très dangereuse en plus d'être repoussante. Mai éprouva une certaine compassion pour Sumika. Dans quel état d'esprit avait-elle été au moment d'avoir appelé cette chose ? Elle ne voulait que revoir celui qu'elle aimait pour lui dire au revoir. Elle baissa la tête.

Ayako se proposa immédiatement pour procéder à l'exorcisme, appuyée de John et Bô-san mais Naru les arrêta. Ils auraient besoin de la présence de Sumika pour y parvenir. Il faudrait d'ailleurs assurer la sécurité de cette dernière à ce moment-là pour éviter un problème au cas où cela tournerait mal.

_ Bon, comme tu veux, dit le bonze en haussant les épaules. En attendant, allons prendre notre petit déjeuner ou nous ne serons bons à rien.

Les autres lui donnèrent raison et tout le monde sortit pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée, sauf Mai qui resta immobile, les yeux voilés par sa frange et les poings serrés. Naru la dépassa de quelques pas et s'arrêta, dos à elle. Il y eut un silence.

_ Ca ira ?

Elle cligna des yeux de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise ce genre de chose. Mais une fois encore, après ses yeux, ce fut sa voix qui se fit sûre et sans faille. Elle devait se ressaisir. Elle était plus forte que cela.

_ Hum. Ca ira.

Elle entendit ses pas résonner jusqu'à la sortie puis dans le couloir. Mai se retourna et sortit à son tour pour regarder Naru s'éloigner et disparaître au détour de l'intersection. Sa démarche se faisait toujours calme et sa posture droite et forte. Quelle était cette tiédeur qui coulait dans ses veines ?

La famille Yamagoe était déjà en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner lorsque le groupe les rejoignit. Fusae avait revêtu un kimono bleu canard aux motifs de camélias orangés filés d'or et discutait avec son époux des derniers préparatifs de la réception qui allait se tenir. Tous deux paraissaient inquiets. Hisuaki n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ; l'air fatigué, il gardait la main autour de sa tasse de thé et regardait le siège vide en face de lui, probablement celui que son frère avait pour habitude d'occuper lors des repas. En voyant les membres de la SPR arriver, il se leva aussitôt, avide d'informations :

_ Vous avez du nouveau ? Vous avez renvoyé l'esprit de Hatsuki au Paradis ?

_ Pas encore… répondit Mai avec embarras. Mais nous nous y attelons.

Le jeune homme ne cacha pas sa déception et se rassit. Ses parents aussi en furent contrariés.

_ Shibuya-san, des objets ont encore bougé cette nuit. Ce matin, nous avons trouvé l'ancienne chaise de Hatsuki tirée comme si quelqu'un s'y était assis, expliqua Norikazu Yamagoe en désignant le siège que son fils cadet regardait tout à l'heure.

Après y avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil, Naru prit place à table et se tourna vers ses hôtes tandis qu'un domestique s'occupait de lui verser un peu de thé dans sa tasse de porcelaine fine.

_ Nous nous occuperons de cela plus tard. Atsufumi-san n'est pas encore arrivée ? J'aurais à l'interroger de nouveau.

_ Elle ne saurait tarder, répondit Monsieur Yamagoe. A propos de quoi souhaiteriez-vous l'entretenir ?

_ Nous avons aperçu sur nos écrans une présence fantomatique qui serait votre aîné. Cependant, il…

_ Vous avez vu Hatsuki ?

Les convives se retournèrent vers la porte de la salle à manger où se tenait Sumika. Les mains étroitement serrées reposant contre son cœur, elle s'approcha de Naru sans le quitter des yeux, pleine d'espoir.

_ Il est bel et bien là ! C'est une preuve ! Il… !

_ Atsufumi-san.

Le jeune homme leva vers elle un regard turquin aux reflets acier glacés.

_ Quand vous disiez être prête à tout pour revoir Hatsuki-san, cela incluait-il de vous livrer à une séance de spiritisme permettant de ramener son âme dans ce monde ?

Son sous-entendu clairement accusateur ne tarda pas à faire son petit effet. La jeune femme recula d'un pas, le teint livide. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

_ C'est bien cela. Vous devriez savoir qu'un mort ne reviendra jamais à la vie, même si son âme flotte quelque part autour de vous. D'autant plus que lorsque l'on ignore comment cela marche, on s'abstient d'essayer d'invoquer un esprit.

_ Naru ! s'exclama Mai en se levant, les mains plaquées sur la table. Tu vas trop loin !

Le ton qu'il employait était le même que d'habitude. Peu fluctuant, posé et sérieux. Mais il se cachait derrière une accusation doublée d'un reproche trop cassante pour ne pas la remarquer. Cherchait-il à faire encore plus de mal à Sumika qu'elle n'en éprouvait déjà ? Ses mots étaient des lames froides qui allaient implacablement dans leur cible.

_ Blâmer Sumika-san ne va pas la protéger de cet esprit ! Et Hatsuki-san non plus !

Naru détourna la tête avec mauvaise humeur. C'était sa façon d'éluder lorsque Mai en avait après lui et qu'il refusait d'encore argumenter. Cette habitude qu'il n'avait pas perdue la mettait toujours aussi hors d'elle.

_ P… « Protéger » ? bredouilla Fusae, blanche comme la cire. Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Par le rituel magique qu'Atsufumi-san a pratiqué, elle a fait venir un esprit malveillant qui pourchasse l'esprit de Hatsuki-san en plus de s'en prendre aux habitants du manoir, expliqua Masako avec calme. Pour avoir été brièvement en contact avec cette invocation, je puis confirmer qu'il est dangereux et qu'il devient urgent d'exorciser votre demeure.

Les époux Yamagoe échangèrent un regard paniqué avant de se tourner vers leur belle-fille qui était pétrifiée sur place. Hisuaki était affalé dans son siège, assommé par la nouvelle. Très vite, il retrouva ses esprits fusilla et Sumika d'un regard noir de rancœur.

_ Qu'as-tu fait, Sumika ! s'emporta-t-il, la voix tremblante. Hatsuki est là… Et il est poursuivi par je-ne-sais quoi qui veut le tuer ? _Encore_ le tuer !

La jeune femme était blême, incapable de se défendre. Il avait raison. Ils avaient tous raison. Tout était de sa faute. A cause d'elle, elle avait mis en danger la famille de Hatsuki. Elle le faisait lui-même souffrir. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait joué les écervelées sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Qu'avait-elle fait… Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Une larme roula le long de sa joue et elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, le visage enfoui dans ses mains crispées et tremblantes.

_ Je… Je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne savais pas ! Si… S-Si j'avais su, je… Oh, mon dieu… Hatsuki…

Prise de pitié, Mai vint s'agenouiller devant elle et la prit doucement par les épaules pour espérer la calmer. Elle sentait à quel point elle regrettait, elle ne voulait pas la laisser à sa culpabilité.

_ Hisuaki-san, n'auriez-vous pas été tenté de faire aussi revenir votre frère ? lui fit-elle remarquer. Il m'est apparu en rêve. Et il n'en veut pas à Sumika-san. Au contraire, il est triste de la voir si affectée.

Cette révélation suffit à mettre le jeune homme à quia et à faire retomber sa colère. Il baissa les yeux de honte et avoua que Mai avait raison. Il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter de la sorte. Après tout, elle pensait bien faire.

Le repas ne dura pas longtemps car les appétits furent vite coupés. On éloigna un peu Sumika vers le jardin d'hiver, le temps pour elle de se calmer. Le gros manque de sommeil éprouvait son équilibre psychologique déjà fragilisé par la mort de Hatsuki. Elle avait craqué. Sans parler de cet imbécile de Naru qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que signifiait le mot « diplomatie ».

_ Il sait rendre les gens dingues, avait alors plaisanté Mai pour détendre l'atmosphère.

L'adolescente raconta aussi à Sumika les quelques paroles qu'elle avait entendues de Hatsuki et voulut la rassurer encore une fois. Cette discussion fit beaucoup de bien à la jeune femme qui avait enfin quelques nouvelles de son aimé après ces deux mois de douloureuse solitude.

La matinée n'était pas très avancée mais il commençait déjà à faire chaud dans ce jardin d'hiver aux murs et au toit de verre. Il offrait une vue imprenable sur le jardin aménagé à la japonaise avec son petit sentier de pierres plates, son étang couvert de nénuphars et enjambé d'un pont et ses quelques lanternes de pierre qui, la nuit tombée, devaient attirer les feu follets et les _yôkai_.

_ Hatsuki aimait cet endroit, confia Sumika avec un sourire rêveur en regardant autour d'elle. Il y passait des heures à lire ou écouter de la musique classique. Il était si paisible dans ces moments-là.

_ Alors, il faudrait penser à lui rendre cette félicité, intervint une voix masculine avec sagesse.

Bô-san venait de les rejoindre, suivi par les autres. Le moine sourit à Sumika avec la même compréhension qu'il avait quand Mai n'avait pas le moral. Ce n'était pas comme le glaçon en noir qui se tenait plus en retrait, adossé contre un mur et la tête baissée vers les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_ Accepteriez-vous de nous aider pour chasser ce mauvais esprit, Atsufumi-san ? lui demanda l'homme. Votre concours nous est indispensable.

Avant même d'avoir pu répondre, il y eut un étrange et bref bruit cristallin avant que les hautes vitres du jardin d'hiver n'explosent brutalement en mille éclats de verre. Instinctivement, chacun se protégea, que ce fût Mai et Sumika en se jetant ventre à terre ou les autres membres de la SPR en cachant leur visage avec les bras. Le sol brillait à présent de petites flaques solides translucides tachetées ici et là de traces de sang.

Sur le qui vive, Naru s'approcha.

_ Ca va ?

_ Plus de peur que de mal… balbutia Mai, le cœur encore battant à cause de la peur.

Une coupure striait l'intérieur de sa main gauche sanguinolente. La jeune fille remarqua le regard insistant du garçon posé sur sa blessure et s'empressa de lui dire que ça allait.

_ Ca semble quand même sérieux, l'ignora-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet sans crier gare.

Puis, à la grande surprise de notre amie, Naru lui manipula légèrement les doigts en les faisant bouger, plier et déplier. C'était un geste doux et précautionneux. Un geste qui ne lui ressemblait pas mais qu'il était pourtant en train de faire en ce moment-même. Une furieuse et irrépressible envie de rougir s'empara des joues de Mai qui sentait les petits yeux noirs assassins de Masako la matraquer de mauvaises ondes assassines. C'était la première fois qu'il lui prenait la main dans ce genre de situation.

_ Aucun tendon n'a été touché, ça ira, termina le jeune homme en la relâchant.

_ C-C'est ce que je viens de dire, idiot ! s'exclama-t-elle, plus de gêne que de colère. Ne t'occupe pas de moi…

Il ne répliqua pas et contempla les dégâts de l'incident. Cela aurait pu bien plus mal tourner.

_ Il a peur. Il va devenir de plus en plus dangereux. Il faut exorciser cet esprit sans plus attendre.

* * *

Ouaip, ça devient urgent… T.T

Prochain chap : un exorcisme sous haute tension


	6. Esprit contre esprit

La suite, la suite ! Je suis sur la rédaction du dernier chapitre, on approche de la fin ! XD

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Tema-chan ****:** Merci !

**Memelyne** : Mais bien sûr qu'il y tient ! Il cache très bien son jeu, c'est tout. XD Et contente d'apprendre que je ne suis pas OOC, je déteste trop ça. Kiss et merci !

**Dreamaw** : Exactement ! Et j'en ai pas fini avec sa faculté à s'attirer les ennuis ! XD

**Gabryell P : **Mici beaucoup ! Oui, Mai est légèrement différente, mais hormis cette rancune qu'elle a contre Naru, je m'arrange pour la garder la plus fidèle possible.

Avant de vous lâcher dans la suite, je fais ma petite pub de fanfiqueuse et vous invite à jeter un œil à ma dernière fic, un OS sur _**Natsume Yûjinchô**_ (_Le Pacte des Yôkai_ en VF). Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous conseille de vous procurer très vite les premiers tomes ou épisodes de cette série très poétique. C'est un excellent crû de sentiments sans sombrer dans la mignardise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**File 6 : Esprit contre esprit**_

Naru avait raison. Après cela, ils ne pouvaient laisser plus longtemps le mauvais esprit agir ou le manoir des Yamagoe compterait bientôt un nouveau mort. Le temps pour Mai de se faire rapidement soigner par une domestique, tout le monde se retrouva dans un petit boudoir tranquille de l'étage pour procéder à l'exorcisme. Ayako et John revêtirent leurs habits religieux respectifs et prirent leur objet sacré, une bible pour lui, son bâton surmonté de _gohei_ pour elle.

Pendant ce temps de préparation, Sumika se sentit nerveuse et redoutait ce qui pouvait arriver. Heureusement que Mai restait à ses côtés pour la rassurer. Seul Naru conservait son légendaire sang froid.

_ Ils savent ce qu'ils font, n'ayez crainte.

Sumika rendit au sourire de Mai une moue qui se voulait confiante avant de s'adresser à Naru.

_ Comment allez-vous procéder ?

_ Nous comptons sur vous pour essayer de le faire venir, cet esprit ne semble réagir que selon vos actions. Dès qu'il est là, nous l'exorciserons.

_ Hé, Naru-chan… Faire venir un esprit, ce n'est pas trop dangereux ? lui fit remarquer Bô-san en se passant la main dans ses cheveux avec nervosité.

_ Oui, approuva Ayako qui ajustait la ceinture de son _hakama_ vermillon. D'ordinaire, c'est nous qui tombons sur les esprits, pas l'inverse.

_ A vous de me prouver que vous êtes aussi doués que vous le prétendez, répliqua le jeune homme avec désinvolture en tournant les talons.

Tous firent silence, le regard braqué sur leur glacial patron.

_ C'était pas un compliment, hein ?

_ Non.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Mai baissa les yeux sur sa main bandée et remua un peu le bout de ses doigts entravés par le tissu qui enroulait sa paume. Il lui semblait sentir encore la chaleur de ses doigts sur les siens. Elle referma sa main en poing. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Cela l'amusait-il de la perturber avec ce genre de geste qui pouvait donner l'impression qu'il se souciait encore d'elle ? Imbécile de Naru.

_ Si tout le monde est prêt, allons-y.

A la demande de Naru, Ayako se rendit dans la chambre de Sumika pour procéder à une purification. Si le mauvais esprit tentait une sortie, c'était la pièce qui privilégierait probablement du fait du lien avec la jeune femme. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, tous se tournèrent vers Sumika qui avait pris place sur un siège en plein centre du boudoir.

Les rideaux avaient été tirés, étouffant en plus des vifs rayons de soleil leur chaleur estivale qui n'était restée dans la pièce que sur les meubles de bois exposés à la lumière. On alluma quatre bougies placées en carré autour de Sumika. Leur lueur fragile rappela à Mai celle qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve. Elle avait peur de revoir cette ombre sinueuse se dresser dans cette fraiche pénombre. Un frisson la parcourut. Non. Elle ne voulait pas revoir cette chose. Elle recula légèrement, se tamponnant accidentellement contre Masako qui demeurait figée, les sens en alerte. Son expression sérieuse s'affaissa sous un début de grimace de malaise.

_ Ce miasme qui flotte autour d'elle… murmura la médium en se cachant le nez avec une manche. Il est en approche.

Le silence s'installa. Lourd. Impatient. Angoissant. Plus personne ne bougeait, il n'y avait que les corps frêles et dorés des flammèches qui dansaient dans l'air. Pas un son ne bruissait dans le boudoir sauf pour Mai qui entendait son sang battre à ses oreilles encore plus fort que si elle avait couru le marathon du siècle. Elle avait froid. Ses jambes se faisaient moins résistantes. Il fallait que cela se termine vite.

Une bougie s'éteignit tout à coup. Elle retint son souffle. Masako s'immobilisa.

_ Il est là.

Aussitôt, Bô-san entama son premier sutra mais Naru l'arrêta bien vite, un bras devant lui. En effet, la tête de la jeune femme s'était soudainement renversée derrière le dossier de son siège comme si elle s'était évanouie. Mai prit peur.

_ Sumika-san ! l'appela-t-elle en l'approchant. Qu'avez-vous ?

Le moine voulut l'arrêter.

_ Mai-chan, ne… !

Trop tard, une main de Sumika venait de se refermer fermement autour du poignet de l'adolescente avant de le serrer avec force.

Mai comprit trop tard, livide.

_ N-Non… Sumika… san…

Ses doigts se raidirent et se tordirent, prenant ainsi la forme de griffes d'un animal. Son corps tressauta de faibles soubresauts au niveau de son buste. Elle était devenue une sorte de pantin dont les fils invisibles cherchaient à le faire remuer. L'épouvante silencieuse de Mai croissait à chaque nouveau tressaillement. Ses yeux se glaçaient petit à petit d'horreur. Elle allait le revoir… Il allait revenir…

La tête de Sumika s'agita brutalement d'un mouvement vers l'avant et fit face à l'assemblée. Mai cria. Ses yeux ! Ses yeux vides et ce sourire béant qui fendaient le visage de la jeune femme la pétrifièrent toute entière. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer d'un moment à un autre.

_ Lâche-la, qui que tu sois ! Merde, je ne peux pas m'occuper de l'esprit s'il possède Atsufumi-san ! pesta le moine d'un air rageur.

_ Je ne vous laisserai pas vous approcher de cette fille… railla Sumika d'une voix grinçante, la tête penchée sur le côté à l'équerre.

Elle plongea la main dans la poche de sa jupe et en tira un petit calepin duquel elle prit le stylo et le pointa en signe de menace droit sur la carotide de sa captive qu'elle avait ramenée devant elle pour faire bouclier.

Naru ne cilla pas plus que depuis le début de la séance mais il était tendu. Mai ne savait vraiment pas comment il faisait pour rester aussi calme alors qu'elle avait le cœur au bord des amygdales. Elle crut défaillir lorsque l'esprit posa son regard révulsé sur elle.

_ Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi… Tu vas mourir.

La jeune fille n'avait qu'une envie, hurler à l'aide de tout son soul. Mais cela ne servait à rien. Ni Bô-san, ni John, ni Rin et encore moins Naru ne pouvait intervenir. La pointe du stylo se pressait avec lenteur contre son cou. Elle était persuadée que l'esprit devait sentir la course folle de son sang dans ses veines depuis l'objet. Quand Sumika resserra l'étreinte de son bras autour de Mai pour l'empêcher de bouger, celle-ci comprit qu'elle allait y passer. Elle ferma les yeux, le cerveau submergé par des messages nerveux affolés.

_ A l'aide ! N'importe qui ! Au secours !! s'époumona-t-elle mentalement.

Quelques interminables secondes s'écoulèrent. La force ses doigts de Sumika crispés sur son bras s'était réduite. Un faible courant d'air la frôla.

« Pardon. Je dois la sauver »

Hatsuki ?

_ Mai ! Vite ! lui cria la voix de Bô-san.

Sans plus chercher à comprendre, l'adolescente s'élança à l'aveuglette et à corps perdu droit devant elle et se réfugia contre le premier corps qu'elle rencontra et enfouit son visage blanc de craie contre le tissu des vêtements, de peur de fondre en larmes.

_ Atsufumi-san ! s'exclama près d'elle la voix de John. Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il y avait du mouvement. Mai s'écarta de Bô-san et… et depuis quand Bô-san portait-il une chemise aubergine et une longue veste noire ? Elle redressa la tête avec une lenteur quasi cinématographique, les couleurs subitement revenues sur son visage. Naru ne prêtait pas attention à elle et observait la scène qui se déroulait avec Sumika qui poussait des gémissements, les mains plaquées sur la tête.

_ John, exorcise-la ! ordonna le moine avec panique. On dirait qu'il a…

_ Non !

Mai et Masako se dévisagèrent, surprises de leur parfait synchronisme. Elles avaient vu et compris la même chose.

_ Mais... !

_ Non, John ! défendit Mai en regardant Sumika dont les yeux roulaient dans leur orbite. Hatsuki-san est aussi en elle ! Il combat le mauvais esprit !

_ Dans le corps de sa fiancée ?!

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, c'était bel et bien ce qui était en train de se passer. L'esprit de Hatsuki était venu au secours de sa fiancée qu'il ne pouvait laisser en prise avec son démon. Elle avait senti sa présence près d'elle. Avait-il entendu son appel ?

De l'extérieur, Sumika semblait prise d'une migraine atroce. Elle hurlait de douleur et vacillait lorsqu'elle cherchait à se déplacer. Elle n'allait pas supporter cette double cohabitation pour très longtemps. Selon Rin, un esprit humain lambda peinait déjà à accepter l'intrusion d'un esprit, alors deux… Si l'expérience se prolongeait, Sumika pourrait ne pas la surmonter et tomber dans le coma. Elle était tombée à genoux sur le tapis persan du boudoir et s'était repliée sur elle-même, les ongles enfoncés dans ses cheveux. De ses cris inarticulés ressortirent des bribes de mots comme « Libère-la » ou « La tuer ». Naru finit par faire signe à John.

_ Il faut arrêter cela.

_ Attendez ! s'exclama Masako en désignant la jeune femme.

Elle s'était tu, assise sur les fesses en se maintenant un minimum droite avec l'aide de ses mains posées devant elle. Elle ne remuait plus le moindre muscle et gardait la tête baissée sur sa poitrine. Chacun retint son souffle, angoissé de savoir quelle avait été l'issue du combat mental qui venait de se dérouler. Puis, à la surprise générale, Sumika commença à murmurer quelque chose. Elle chuchotait d'une voix si basse que personne ne comprit ce qu'elle disait. Mais ses lèvres remuaient. Elle parla ainsi durant quelques secondes avant de faire de nouveau silence. Quand elle redressa la tête, des larmes traversaient ses joues ainsi qu'un sourire exténué mais heureux.

_ Hatsu… ki…

Et elle s'effondra.

Sumika reprit ses esprits quelques heures plus tard dans sa chambre. Les Yamagoe étaient à son chevet, heureux de la retrouver sans aucune autre séquelle que la grosse fatigue qu'elle éprouvait encore. Masako vint lui expliquer plus tard que le mauvais esprit qu'elle avait invoqué avait été anéanti et qu'elle revenait de loin. Elle la remercia également de les avoir aidés et s'excusa au nom de toute la SPR pour l'avoir entrainée dans quelque chose d'aussi risqué. La jeune femme ne garda aucune rancune de l'incident, au contraire, elle était heureuse d'avoir participé à l'expérience.

Mai avait fini par se glisser à son tour dans la chambre pour parler un peu avec elle. Elle lui révéla qu'elle aussi avait senti la présence de Hatsuki et qu'elle lui devait la vie. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle aurait sans doute été tuée.

_ Vous vous êtes parlé, n'est-ce pas ? subodora l'adolescente avec un léger sourire.

Sumika confirma et contempla le plafond avec un léger sourire, les larmes au coin des yeux.

_ A présent, il est en paix. Et moi aussi. Je vais enfin faire mon deuil. Merci encore, Mai-san.

Notre amie préféra se retirer afin de laisser Sumika se reposer et penser à Hatsuki tranquillement. Ce moment n'appartenait plus qu'à elle.

Elle referma sans bruit la porte derrière elle et s'en retourna vers le quartier général en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Les choses auraient pu franchement mal tourner sans l'intervention miracle de Hatsuki. Mai avait cru pendant un instant que Sumika allait lui percer la gorge avec son stylo – elle passa la main autour de son cou à cet effrayant souvenir. A présent, les choses seraient désormais plus tranquilles au manoir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Ses pas la conduisirent devant l'entrée du QG de la SPR. L'immense bureau aux teintes vert forêt et aux meubles de bois foncé était silencieux, baigné par une lumière indirecte du soleil qui éclairait la façade opposée du bâtiment. Ca sentait le vernis des meubles et en même temps cette odeur si particulière que l'on retrouvait dans une pièce où se trouvaient nombreux ordinateurs qui fonctionnaient en permanence. A première vue, la jeune fille pensa que le bureau était vide mais elle aperçut Naru à demi caché par l'écran qu'il était en train de regarder. Décidément, ce garçon était un véritable _workaholic, _jamais dispendieux en pauses.

En le voyant, Mai repensa avec honte au moment où elle s'était jetée dans ses bras sans s'en rendre compte. Certes, elle était terrifiée, mais… Qu'avait-il bien pu penser d'elle à cet instant précis ? Mais surtout – et cette question la fit grimper de deux nuances plus foncées – pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Il n'avait pas cherché à la repousser ou à la remettre à sa place.

_ B-Bien sûr… Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait… p-p-prise dans ses… b-bras… pensa-t-elle, morte de honte et de la vapeur sortant de ses oreilles.

_ Mai… ?

_ Hiiii ! Oui, tout va bien ! Ce n'est pas comme si je pensais à quelque chose de terriblement embarrassant !! débita Mai à toute allure avant de plaquer les mains sur sa bouche. Euh… !

_ Tu parles de quand tu t'es précipitée sur moi ?

La jeune fille crut sentir son âme s'évaporer de sa bouche entrouverte d'effarement. Ce type savait toujours où appuyer chez les autres pour faire mal. Elle le détestait. Elle ne savait plus du tout où se mettre et fit tourner son cerveau à mille tours à la seconde pour espérer trouver une parade. Heureusement – ou pas – Naru était un garçon avec de la répartie qui n'allait pas se faire distraire par ce genre de détail.

_ Ca ne me fait rien, déclara-t-il en poursuivant son travail. Et puis, la situation était périlleuse pour toi. Mais tu as su y faire face.

Mai dévisagea sans comprendre cette insondable figure neutre de toutes émotions. C'était dans ce genre de moment que Mai pensait que le Naru qui lui souriait avec douceur n'était qu'un visage chimérique, reflet de ce qu'elle aimerait voir chez ce garçon hautain et silencieux qui l'ignorait. Pourtant, il lui avait déjà souri une fois. Une seule et unique fois avec une tendresse irréelle qui semblait lui dire « Merci ».

Mais là, malgré sa voix sûre et son ton strict, ne venait-il pas de lui dire qu'il comprenait son geste, même s'il n'avait rien représenté pour lui ? Une fois encore, Naru lui faisait mal en même temps de lui faire plaisir. Mai détestait cet effet qu'il avait toujours réussi à produire chez elle. Elle pouvait lui jeter des horreurs au visage avant qu'il ne dise ou fasse quelque chose qui lui fasse regretter ses dires. Elle détestait ce jeu dans lequel le gagnant et la perdante étaient toujours les mêmes.

_ Thé.

Mai sortit de ses pensées et gonfla les joues. Ben voyons. Et une phrase complète avec un « s'il te plaît » allait-il risquer d'occire sa fierté de chef ?

Bon gré mal gré, la jeune fille s'approcha d'une petite table basse où se trouvait le service à thé et versa un peu de thé fumant dans une tasse qu'elle alla ensuite apporter à Naru. Arrivée près de lui, elle vit enfin ce qui lui prenait tant d'attention. La vidéo de Hatsuki filmée durant la nuit. Naru était éperdu dans l'image fixe du jeune homme qui s'était penché devant l'objectif de la caméra avant de la couper.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Mai en posant la tasse sur la table.

_ Cette vidéo me dérange. Selon toi, Hatsuki-san demandait de l'aide et était en panique. Pourquoi avoir alors éteint la caméra et ce de façon aussi calme ?

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils. C'était vrai que ces détails étaient étranges. Sur l'image, Hatsuki agissait comme quelqu'un qui avait seulement oublié d'éteindre un appareil encore allumé et non comme quelqu'un qui était pourchassé depuis deux mois par un monstre qui en voulait aussi à sa fiancée.

_ De plus, les capteurs ont des relevés inhabituels, ajouta Naru en attrapant une liasse de feuilles qu'il consulta d'un regard rapide.

_ Est-ce encore important ? répliqua Mai en haussant les épaules avec indifférence. Hatsuki-san s'en est retourné là où il devait être et le mauvais esprit n'existe plus maintenant.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit que par une expression sceptique fermée qui prouvait que tout cela ne suffisait par à dissiper ses doutes. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'en faire part car le reste de l'équipe venait d'entrer.

_ Je me suis occupée de la bénédiction de l'autel funéraire de Hatsuki Yamagoe, annonça Ayako en détachant ses cheveux noués. Son âme reposera en paix.

_ Et John et moi, on a purifié la chambre de Atsufumi-san pour la débarrasser des restes de son monstre, ajouta Bô-san avec un sourire.

Sa bonne humeur s'évapora bien vite alors qu'il s'approchait de Naru, visiblement contrarié.

_ Quand même ! Tu te rends compte du danger que cela représentait, Naru ? s'emporta l'homme en s'appuyant sur le bureau. Ca a failli virer au drame. Et Mai aurait pu y rester aussi.

Mai remarqua aux drôles d'airs des autres membres de la SPR qu'ils étaient plutôt d'accord avec lui. Elle-même pensait la même chose mais d'expérience, elle savait que ce genre de doléance n'aurait aucun effet sur le statique patron de l'agence. Justement, celui-ci avait déjà une réponse toute prête pour parer l'attaque :

_ La fin justifiait les moyens. Et pourquoi me faire ce reproche alors que tout le monde va bien ?

_ Tu es trop indolent ! Ce qui aurait pu arriver à Mai t'indiffère donc ?

La concernée fit les gros yeux au moine pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il l'implique comme ça dans ses reproches envers Naru. Ca risquait de lui retomber dessus !

Il y eut un silence dans le bureau. Un silence que Mai aurait préféré ne pas subir même si elle s'y était attendue au plus profond d'elle-même. La scène s'était figée dans le cours du temps. Bô-san ne lâchait pas Naru des yeux, ce dernier soutenait son regard sans ciller et Mai se retrouvait entre les deux, la gorge serrée. Tu ne réponds pas, n'est-ce pas ? De toutes façons, tu ne répondras jamais à ce genre de question.

_ Ca va, Bô-san.

_ Mais Mai…

_ Ca va ! réitéra-t-elle d'une voix plus aigüe. Comme Naru te l'a dit, ça s'est bien terminé. Et je ne veux plus que tu me prennes à parti comme ça.

Heureusement qu'elle avait pu dire en une seule fois tout ce qu'elle avait à dire car elle n'aurait pas été en mesure de poursuivre tant sa gorge était serrée. Mortifiée d'éprouver ce genre de souffrance, la jeune fille sortit en trombe sans adresser un regard aux autres sous l'indifférence de Naru qui la regarda quitter les lieux et la gêne de Bô-san qui s'en voulut d'avoir froissé sa protégée.

_ Idiot, se contenta de résumer Ayako en roulant des yeux.

_ Ah, ça va, hein, bougonna l'homme en détournant la tête de mauvaise humeur.

Nullement perturbé par ce qu'il venait de provoquer, Naru leva les yeux vers Masako qui avait pris place dans un fauteuil.

_ Hara-san, sens-tu d'autres présences dans le manoir ?

_ Aucune, répondit la médium en secouant la tête. Hatsuki-san et le mauvais esprit ne sont plus.

Il n'ajouta rien et fronça les sourcils d'un air dubitatif.

_ Dans ce cas, nous en avons fini ici ? comprit John en posant sa bible et son flacon d'eau bénite sur une table.

_ Pas encore. Il reste les objets qui bougent et les portes qui s'ouvrent.

_ Ce n'était pas Hatsuki-san ? essaya Rin qui pensait aussi en avoir terminé.

Naru ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdu dans ses pensées. Quelque chose le chiffonnait dans cette histoire de vidéo et de relevés inhabituels. Mais quoi ?

_ J'ai dit qu'il y avait trois esprits dans ce manoir. Nous en avons écarté deux. Il faut maintenant débusquer le troisième.

Les autres médiums poussèrent un soupir de dépit.

_ Tu en es vraiment sûr, hein ? lui lança Bô-san qui mesurait bien les propos de Mai au sujet de la fierté du jeune homme en noir.

Naru lui retourna un vague sourire en coin aux reflets prédateurs.

_ Je le suis toujours dans tout ce que je fais.

* * *

Ah, Naru… Quelle classe, mais comment fais-tu ? XD

Prochain chap : on va les réconcilier quand même, hein ?


	7. Ce qui n'était pas prévu

Je lâche enfin le premier tome de _Twilight_ que je viens de terminer et vous passe la suite !

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Tema-chan ****:** Oh ben si, il a été tellement méchant avec elle ! XD Kiss et merci !

**Dreamaw** : Ta théorie est intéressante. Tu auras la confirmation dans quelques chapitres. En attendant, c'est vrai que Mai est téméraire et ce n'est pas fini ! Kiss et merci !

**Tif** : Hu hu hu, mici !

**Memelyne** : Mdr moi aussi, je l'imagine bien dans ce moment-là, complètement sous pression. XD Naru, quel tombeur ! Kiss et merci !

**Tite-lovely** : Merci beaucoup, je me bats quotidiennement contre le OOC. Kiss !

**Youkai-chan** : Merci beaucoup, ça fait super plaisir à lire ! J'ai vu que tu faisais aussi une fic, j'irai la lire au plus vite ! J'avoue, j'ai écrit cette fic car je suis frustrée. En même temps, c'est très souvent le cas avec moi, mdr ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! Kiss

Allez, on en rajoute une tite couche, rien que pour le fun ! XD

* * *

_**File 7 : Ce qui n'était pas prévu**_

Mai erra au hasard des couloirs, les poings toujours étroitement serrés par la colère. Elle serrait aussi la mâchoire, le larynx douloureusement étroit. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal, ils lui brûlaient. Son cœur bondissait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle avait mal. Ce silence l'avait bien plus affectée que ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher. Faire le manoir en long, en large et en travers ne l'aiderait en rien. Elle devait se calmer.

Elle se tourna alors du côté de la fenêtre près de laquelle elle s'était arrêtée et s'assit sur la petite banquette qu'elle comportait. Accoudée au rebord, l'adolescente posa la tête dans ses bras et contempla le dehors. C'était la fin de l'après-midi mais les quelques rayons qui demeuraient dirigés sur elle étaient encore très chauds. La teinte du ciel avait déjà commencé à décliner et la couleur du soleil s'était assombrie vers le mordoré. Cette couleur rendait bien sur la surface du petit étang japonais. Le dos blanc des carpes koï qui nageaient en surface devenaient un miroir vivant qui jouait avec les reflets de l'eau. Les longues branches qui constituaient la chevelure végétale d'un gros saule pleureur se mêlaient entre elles. Mai devinait d'ici le bruissement paisible que devait produire le frottement des feuilles les unes contre les autres. Dans quelques heures à peine, le soleil se coucherait sur une nouvelle nuit, la première réellement tranquille pour les habitants de la demeure.

Et elle, sur quoi se coucherait-elle ? Sur un silence. Un pénible silence. Un silence d'indifférence.

L'adolescente s'enfonça les ongles dans la paume de sa main. Il n'avait rien répondu. Il était encore resté complètement imperméable aux mots qu'on lui disait et hermétique sur ses sentiments. Du néant. C'était tout ce qu'elle lui inspirait. Ou peut-être un vague ennui.

Mai enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Pourquoi prenait-elle autant tout cela à cœur ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que Naru leur faisait comprendre que rien ne l'attachait et qu'il ne s'attachait à rien ni personne. Elle connaissait déjà cet aspect de sa personnalité complexe et simpliste à la fois. La vérité était pourtant là : elle se sentait blessée. Une fois de plus, il lui faisait du mal. Elle en avait assez d'aimer un bloc de marbre sur lequel tout glissait sans ne laisser aucune trace.

Elle se redressa, dépitée. « Aimer ». C'était donc ça ?

_ Je l'aime toujours.

Elle eut un maigre sourire. Elle n'était qu'une idiote. Ou plutôt masochiste. Quel plaisir trouvait-elle à se faire toujours rembarrer par Naru ? Mais qu'est-ce qui commandait le cœur ? Certainement pas la raison.

_ Mai-san… ?

_ Hu ? Oh, Fusae-san…

L'adolescente se leva vite à l'approche de la maîtresse de maison qui venait d'arriver au détour du couloir.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda la femme d'un air soucieux. Tu as une petite mine.

_ Ca va, lui répondit la jeune fille qui préféra mettre ses problèmes de cœur de côté. Vous devez être soulagée pour votre fils.

Madame Yamagoe l'approuva. Cette histoire était d'une grande tristesse. L'amour pouvait faire faire des choses folles aux hommes, même les moins louables. Mais peu importe ce que l'on pouvait faire, les sentiments demeuraient les plus forts. Mai garda cette dernière partie dans un coin de sa tête.

Malgré tout, l'élégante hôtesse de notre amie n'était pas dupe et devinait que ce sourire résolu cachait quelque chose. Aussi eut-elle une idée et proposa à son interlocutrice de la suivre.

Toutes deux montèrent au second étage du manoir. Mai ignorait ce que cette partie de la maison pouvait abriter mais sa curiosité était trop titillée pour pouvoir décliner la proposition. Et puis, il fallait être honnête, elle se sentait très flattée qu'une personnalité telle que Fusae Yamagoe la prenne à part, elle qui n'avait pas dû lui faire une très bonne impression lors de son arrivée.

Arrivées au bout du couloir, Fusae grimpa le petit escalier qui fermait le corridor, poussa la porte qui se trouvait au bout et invita Mai à entrer. Une pièce à la lumière tamisée presque feutrée accueillit la visiteuse qui fit quelques pas à l'intérieur avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Cette large mezzanine aménagée directement sous les toits était emplie de mannequins de couture, de rouleaux de tissus de toutes les couleurs et de tous les motifs, des morceaux de _chirimen_ ou de brocart. En plein centre de la pièce, un large plan de travail était couvert de feuilles de papier griffonnées de notes ou de croquis en tout genre et une table voisine réunissait un impressionnant amas d'aiguilles ou de bobines de fil qui reposaient près d'une machine à coudre.

_ Whoua… C'est votre atelier ? s'émerveilla Mai en tournant sur elle-même.

_ En effet, s'amusa la femme en entrant à son tour. C'est ici que je dessine puis crée mes modèles. Veux-tu voir en avant-première ceux que je vais présenter demain soir ?

_ Oh oui ! Ce serait un honneur !

Mai en avait les yeux qui pétillaient de bonheur. La célèbre Fusae Yamagoe lui faisait visiter son atelier personnel en plus de lui montrer ses œuvres d'art. Si Masako apprenait ça, elle en serait verte de jalousie. Rien que cette pensée allégea de cœur de l'adolescente jusqu'à presque le faire décoller de sa poitrine.

La femme fit signe à Mai de s'approcher du _shoji_ en papier de riz qui constituait le mur du fond et le fit coulisser dans ses rails de bois avant d'allumer la lumière. Elle s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés.

Des portes-kimonos traditionnels en bois noir laqué s'alignaient les uns derrière les autres avec une régularité quasi mathématique, tous avec un magnifique kimono préservé de la lumière vorace de couleurs et d'éclat. Chaque habit était un magnifique oiseau rare aux ailes déployées étendu en travers de sa barre de bois. Mai s'avança et longea l'allée de vêtements avec un silence admiratif.

Les costumes étaient tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, chacun avec une aura différente. Un _uchikake_ rouge de feu au flamboyant phénix d'or qui survolait une plaine en attendant la future épouse qui allait l'endosser côtoyait un strict et révérencieux noir aux motifs réguliers et uniformes pour une riche femme mariée attachée au simplisme. Un autre kimono d'un vert émeraude profond avec des feuilles brodées d'argent apaisait son voisin, un kimono jaune impérial tagué de petits motifs de lapins terriblement mignons qu'une jeune fille dingue de la _kawaii attitude_ courrait s'acheter quand il serait commercialisé. La jeune fille s'osa à toucher du bout des doigts les riches tissus et remarqua qu'ils différaient également selon le modèle. De la crêpe de soie pour les plus nobles, du _chirimen_ pour les plus traditionnels ou encore du coton de la meilleure qualité pour les plus légers.

_ Fusae-san, ils sont… merveilleux. Vous êtes exceptionnellement douée ! s'exclama Mai avec enthousiasme en lui souriant. Si j'avais les moyens, je ne porterai que ça moi aussi !

Elle s'arrêta devant une tringle noire dont l'oiseau de tissu avait capté son regard. C'était un kimono pour homme légèrement gaufré dans sa texture. Ce vêtement brisait les conventions avec une audace qui ravirait les japonais les plus conservateurs. D'ordinaire, l'habit des hommes était souvent beige, gris ou noir et les motifs étaient extrêmement simples et sur toute la surface du costume. Ce n'était pas le cas de celui-ci qui était d'un bleu pétrole pénétrant et ornés de deux grues gracieuses qui pêchaient dans une marre. Le plumage des merveilleux oiseaux était brodé de gris argenté, leurs pattes à demi immergées de bronze et les effets de l'eau autour d'elles était d'un bleu pâle qui se fondait discrètement. Au loin derrière elles, une forêt avait été peinte à la main par une main de maître. Capturée par la magnificence du vêtement, Mai n'empêcha pas ses pensées d'imaginer Naru vêtu de la sorte.

_ Vous avez du goût, c'est mon plus beau modèle masculin, confia madame Yamagoe en la rejoignant. Il serait du plus bel effet sur Shibuya-san, qu'en pensez-vous ?

_ Euh… certainement… bafouilla la jeune fille, les joues roses.

Fusae pouffa gentiment de rire, amusée par sa jeune invitée.

_ Si tu acceptes d'être l'un de mes mannequins pour demain soir, je te laisse choisir celui que te souhaiterais porter.

_ Vraiment ? Je peux ?

_ Oui. Je voudrais que tu te fasses plaisir.

Mai lui rendit un sourire lumineux et s'empressa de faire le tour de la longue allée de modèles. Tout lui faisait envie, surtout les lourds _uchikake _de près de cinq kilos dont les couleurs chaudes et les larges dessins retenaient l'attention du spectateur mais Mai n'aurait pas la prétention de porter un habit aussi riche qui de toute manière, n'était que pour les femmes qui se mariaient. Elle n'en était pas encore là.

Ce fut de bonne humeur et ravie que notre amie redescendit plus tard au premier étage. Ce petit secret lui était précieux et même si l'envie la démangeait furieusement, elle ne voulait pas en faire part aux autres et surtout pas à Masako ou Ayako. Il lui fut donc difficile d'expliquer son absence prolongée à Bô-san qu'elle retrouva avec un casque à oreillette sur la tête.

_ On se faisait du souci pour toi, vu comment tu es partie, la gronda-t-il.

_ Plutôt toi que Naru… rectifia Mai en détournant la tête avec un sourire crispé.

Le moine fit la moue. Elle était encore vexée et elle avait raison de l'être.

_ Excuse-le et excuse-moi aussi par la même occasion pour tout à l'heure, demanda l'homme en posant la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Des fois, je me demande ce qu'il ressent quand il est aussi cassant.

Elle préféra ne pas penser à cela et répondit à Bô-san que c'était oublié. Elle avait réalisé certaines choses dont certaines avec lesquelles elle ne pouvait pas lutter. C'était à elle de faire avec ou de rectifier le tir.

_ Vous avez installé d'autres caméras ? demanda Mai pour changer de sujet.

_ Oui. Naru pense que l'affaire n'est pas encore finie à cause du troisième esprit qui serait encore ici. Il a voulu qu'on place des caméras dans les pièces où se trouvaient les objets déplacés. Il pense à un poltergeist mais sans grande conviction. Hisuaki-san nous a aidés.

_ Et c'était plutôt amusant, intervint justement Hisuaki qui s'approchait.

Mai s'excusa auprès du jeune homme pour l'avoir contraint à faire son travail pendant qu'elle s'était absentée mais il ne lui en tint pas rancœur. Au contraire, cela lui changeait les idées. Maintenant que l'esprit de son frère avait définitivement quitté le monde des vivants, il se sentait très esseulé et avait besoin de s'occuper pour le pas trop y penser.

_ Il faut que je bouge. Je suis très fatigué en ce moment et si je m'arrête, je m'écroule de sommeil… avoua Hisuaki avec un triste sourire. Au moins, je pense à autre chose.

_ Merci de votre aide en tout cas, lui dit Bô-san. A plus tard.

_ A plus tard.

Le jeune homme les salua tous les deux et prit congé. Mai et Bô-san retournèrent ensemble au QG où Naru s'occupait de coordonner Rin et Ayako qui installaient leur caméra à un autre point de la maison. En voyant que son assistante était enfin de retour, Naru ne cacha pas sa mauvaise humeur et lui demanda sèchement où elle était depuis tout ce temps. Une autre parole de sa part l'aurait surprise.

_ Ca t'intéresse maintenant, ce que je fais ? rétorqua-t-elle tout aussi froide.

_ Dans le cadre où tu es mon employée engagée pour exécuter une certaine quantité de travail, oui.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, bien plus rapidement que sa conscience qui allait pourtant lui souffler de ne pas monter sur ses grands chevaux.

_ Et quand j'ai failli me faire tuer, qu'est-ce que j'étais alors à tes yeux ? explosa-t-elle, outrée par ses propos. Une gêne qui entravait le bon déroulement des choses ?

Ce fut à ce moment précis que les autres revinrent, tout sourire et loin de se douter de la tempête environnante.

_ Le dîner ne va pas tarder à être s…

Ayako, John, Masako et Rin eurent une sensation de déjà-vu en voyant Mai les doubler d'un pas rageur avant de sortir du bureau en claquant la porte.

_ On a dit quelque chose ? demanda innocemment Ayako avec incrédulité.

_ Laisse tomber… soupira Bô-san d'un air las.

On sentait à la position de Naru – la main plaquée en travers de sa figure – qu'il avait envie de lui dire la même chose.

Le dîner se déroula dans une étrange ambiance. Si la plupart des personnes qui dinaient discutaient entre elles, il flottait à une extrémité de la table un froid polaire qui refroidissait quelque peu la bonne humeur de la moitié du groupe. En effet, Naru et Mai, assis face à face, savouraient leur repas dans le silence le plus total sans se regarder. Naru avait pour habitude d'avoir un air absent dans ce genre de moment mais en ce qui concernait Mai, il n'était pas difficile de deviner les balles de révolver invisibles qu'elle mitraillait par l'intermédiaire de ses prunelles en direction de son voisin d'en face qui n'y prêtait aucune attention. Si la salle à manger venait à subir une panne d'électricité, la jeune fille pourrait servir de pile nucléaire tant elle était à cran.

_ Je sens des ondes négatives qui s'amassent… gémit Masako qui vacillait légèrement sur son siège.

_ Ne reste pas trop près de Mai, lui conseilla alors Ayako en décalant un peu sa chaise à l'opposé de cette dernière.

Bien sûr, du côté de la SPR, on n'osait piper mot de peur de subir le courroux de Mai qui affirmait que mais oui, tout va _très bien_. Ils en avaient l'habitude. Néanmoins, du côté des Yamagoe, on se demandait pourquoi la benjamine de l'équipe fixait son supérieur avec une telle férocité.

Après le repas, chacun s'en retourna dans sa chambre. Mai n'adressa toujours pas la parole à Naru qui, malgré les demandes des autres pour éviter d'empoisonner le reste de leur séjour ici, ne daigna pas non plus faire le premier pas. En même temps, on parlait de Naru. Et il était connu pour être la fierté incarnée. Ce fut donc encore remontée comme un coucou suisse que notre amie se coucha pour cette seconde nuit au manoir.

_ « Employée », « employée »… maugréait-elle dans son lit comme une petite vieille aigrie. Aucun contrat ne nous relie pour cette affaire-ci en plus. Idiot de Naru.

Etait-il utile pour elle de chipoter pour des détails pareils ? Pas vraiment. Elle gaspillait son énergie. Se dire qu'un garçon comme Naru ne méritait pas d'avoir les attentions d'une fille comme elle était peut-être faux mais au moins, cela la consolait.

Mai dormit très mal cette nuit-là. Le sommeil se refusait à elle et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se retourner encore et encore dans ses draps sans parvenir à conserver une même position pendant plus de quinze minutes. Son esprit ne l'aidait pas à favoriser son endormissement. Elle repensait à sa prise d'otage avec Sumika, l'atelier fantastique de madame Yamagoe et sa dernière dispute avec Naru. Le tout se mélangeait et maintenant son cerveau en ébullition.

La jeune fille finit par rallumer la lumière de sa table de chevet et se leva pour enfiler rapidement un tee-shirt et une jupe. Autant que son insomnie serve à quelque chose.

_ Allons-vois si tout va bien au QG.

Puis elle quitta sa chambre et remonta le couloir.

Il était drôle de remarquer que de nuit, rien ne semblait plus pareil qu'en plein jour. Les ombres estompaient les contours des choses, les réduisaient, les agrandissaient. Le champ de vision se faisait plus incertain. Le silence devenait quelque chose qui mettait mal à l'aise et la lumière que la lune offrait à qui passait près des vitres laissait planer une atmosphère particulière. Depuis qu'elle travaillait pour la SPR, Mai savait ce qu'était que se déplacer durant la nuit. Elle n'en avait pas peur mais elle gardait toujours une petite appréhension qui la faisait se retourner de temps en temps pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

Ce soir, la lune se faisait discrète. Elle n'était qu'un maigre croissant, un sourire timide dans la toile sombre du ciel ombragé de nuages. La luminosité déjà réduite s'amenuisait d'avantage. Mai pressa le pas.

Elle fut surprise de trouver le QG vide. Elle s'attendait trouver au moins Rin si Naru n'était pas là. Pourtant, à en juger la tasse de thé à demi terminée, l'adolescente pensa qu'il y avait encore eu quelqu'un dans le bureau peu de temps avant son arrivée. Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur pour s'assurer que les écrans n'affichaient rien d'étrange lorsque le son mat d'une porte qui se refermait plus loin dans le couloir l'arrêta.

Elle fit volte face et retourna sur le seuil. La jeune fille regarda à droite. Personne. Elle regarda à gauche. Son sang s'arrêta.

Là-bas, plus haut dans le corridor, une silhouette pâle et blafarde lui tournait le dos et remontait l'allée. Elle était grande et élancée avec une posture bien droite. En plus de dégager un faible halo, Mai remarqua qu'elle était opaque. Mais ce qui l'effara le plus, c'était de reconnaitre ce fantôme.

_ Ha… Hatsuki-san… ?

Son cœur manqua un bond quand le jeune homme s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers elle. Son expression était neutre, sans refléter un état d'esprit particulier. Il ressemblait un peu à Naru avec cet air si détaché. Mais que faisait-il encore là ? N'était-il pas parti après avoir dit adieu à sa fiancée ?

Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent sans un mot puis Hatsuki reprit son chemin. D'abord clouée de surprise, Mai retrouva tous ses moyens.

_ Non, attendez ! Hatsuki-san ! l'apostropha-t-elle sans trop hausser la voix pour ne pas ameuter toute la maisonnée.

Il ne répondit pas et continua de marcher. Mai se mit sur ses talons mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle devait trottiner pour espérer le rattraper. Il était rapide ! C'était comme si ses pieds glissaient sur le tapis. En dépit de ses appels, Mai n'eut pas de réponse. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Avait-il un autre message à lui transmettre ? Elle n'était pourtant pas en train de rêver.

Quand elle arriva à l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée, Hatsuki était déjà en bas.

_ Hatsuki-san ! Que faites-vous ici ? Vous êtes encore en danger ? le héla la jeune fille.

Le temps pour elle de s'approcher de la rambarde en fer noir du palier, le spectre du jeune homme s'était évaporé. Mai descendit les trois premières marches et se pencha par la balustrade pour regarder en bas mais elle ne vit aucune trace de Hatsuki. Il avait disparu.

Cette rencontre fortuite l'intriguait. Pourquoi refusait-il de lui parler alors qu'il était venu plus tôt lui demander de l'aide ? Il avait l'air différent du Hatsuki de ses songes.

Mai se raidit, la nuque traversée par des fourmillements qui lui descendaient le long de la colonne vertébrale. Elle sentait quelque chose derrière elle. Tout son dos s'était refroidi d'un seul coup. Son cœur s'affola. Pourquoi ?

Elle tourna lentement la tête derrière elle et ses yeux furent tout de suite attirés par une pâle lumière. Elle retint son souffle. Le corps opaque et lactescent de Hatsuki se trouvait juste derrière elle. Ses yeux vides la transperçaient de part en part.

_ Va-t-en. Partez tous.

Il esquissa un pas vers la jeune fille qui, d'instinct, recula. Hélas, son pied ne prit pas correctement la marche inférieure et tout son corps vacilla avant de basculer en arrière. Mai voulut crier mais elle n'en fut pas capable. Elle se voyait partir irrésistiblement en arrière, les mains tendues dans un appel à l'aide vers Hatsuki qui ne cilla pas. Il la regardait comme elle le regardait, implacable presque attentif de voir comment cela allait se terminer. Elle ne comprit pas. Pourquoi cette indifférence ? Il l'avait pourtant sauvée le matin-même…

Mais il était trop tard à présent, son corps avait atteint l'inclinaison de non retour. Elle voyait à présent le plafond et dans une seconde, sa nuque se heurterait contre une marche pour se briser d'un seul coup. Elle ferma les yeux.

Soudain, on la poussa dans le dos. Cette force extraordinaire avait la puissance d'un geyser qui explosait. Cette chaleur qui la poussait vers le haut fut d'ailleurs si puissante que la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'elle était déjà redressée et s'étala de tout son long sur les marches de l'escalier. Une chance que ses réflexes lui avaient permis de ne pas se claquer le menton sur le rebord ou bonjour les dégâts. Elle était vivante au moins.

_ Mais… !

Elle se releva à quatre pattes et fit volte face. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Naru était au pied des marches, la main tendue vers elle et l'air essoufflé. Non ! Il n'avait tout de même pas… !

_ Naru !

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita en bas. Trop tard, ce qu'elle redoutait se confirma. Il ferma les paupières et son corps tangua dangereusement, pris de vertige.

_ Naru… !

Mai sauta les quatre dernières marches d'une enjambée et empêcha le jeune homme de s'effondrer en s'appuyant contre lui. Elle manqua de tomber à son tour sous son poids mais elle tint bon et se retrouva la tête contre la poitrine de Naru.

Elle fut surprise de sentir sous sa main le cœur du garçon battre aussi fort. Quel idiot !

_ Imbécile ! Tu as eu recours au _kikô_ ! Tu sais que c'est mauvais pour toi ! s'emporta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

_ Ca ira…

Il disait cela mais en plus de son cœur emballé, elle l'entendait respirer difficilement. Si ce n'était que ça. Leurs tempes l'une contre l'autre, son souffle chaud qui frôlait son oreille gauche. Cela lui procura une étrange sensation qui la fit rosir. Non. Elle ne devait pas se faire distraire par ce genre de détail. Elle voulait s'enfuir loin d'ici, loin de lui, loin de son corps pressé contre le sien, loin de la pensée de ses lèvres si proches de sa peau. Elle ne parvenait cependant pas à s'y résoudre. Si elle partait maintenant, il s'évanouirait. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pas dans un moment pareil.

Mai se tut et ne bougea pas, le temps pour Naru de récupérer. Ses sens étaient monopolisés de partout. L'odeur de ses vêtements montait à ses narines à toute vitesse, ses oreilles enregistraient malgré elles la sonorité et le rythme de sa respiration et ses mains s'étaient refermées sur sa chemise aubergine pour ne plus percevoir les battements de son cœur.

_ C'est faux.

La jeune fille ne comprit pas.

_ Quoi… ?

Naru tourna légèrement la tête vers Mai qui sentait à présent son souffle sur sa joue.

_ Ce qui peut t'arriver ne m'indiffère pas.

Ce fut au tour de Mai d'avoir un rythme cardiaque accéléré. Elle s'empressa de baisser la tête pour dissimuler ses joues cramoisies quand le jeune homme se redressa correctement. Il se massa un peu les sinus, la tête encore alourdie mais il réagissait beaucoup mieux que lorsqu'il avait fait usage pour la première fois de ses pouvoirs devant témoin.

_ Naru… Je… enfin… Merci de m'avoir sauvée… murmura l'adolescente, honteuse de leur précédente dispute et encore marquée par ses paroles.

_ Arrête de chercher à faire les choses toute seule. Combien de fois ta témérité a-t-elle failli te coûter cher ? répliqua-t-il avec autorité.

_ Désolée. Mais comment as-tu su que j'étais ici… ?

Il lui expliqua que pendant qu'il était parti vérifier les relevés de température de certaines pièces, Rin était revenu au QG et avait aperçu le fantôme de Hatsuki errer à l'étage puis elle en train de le suivre. Rin l'avait prévenu par le biais de son oreillette. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment et avait préféré se rendre sur les lieux. Mai se sentit étrange en train d'imaginer son imperturbable supérieur se précipiter à sa rencontre simplement sur une intuition. Alors… il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle ?

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers l'étage. Hatsuki s'était envolé, bien évidemment.

_ En tout cas, comme je le redoutais, nous n'en avons pas encore fini avec le fils aîné Yamagoe.

* * *

Alalala… Que de mystères ! XD

Prochain chap : quelques réponses mais beaucoup de questions!


	8. La cible inconnue

On commence à s'approcher de la fin ! Vous restez ?

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Gabryell P** : Je te promets une altercation monumentale – et surtout unilatérale pour le final – reste dans le coin, alors ! XD Kiss et merci !

**Anaë** : Oui, c'est toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance… T.T

**Tif **: Et elle le sait qu'elle a eu de la chance ! XD

**Yokai-chan** : Mici beaucoup ! Ne t'en fais pas, Mai en kimono, c'est pour bientôt. Et pour le Naru en kimono… faut voir si vous êtes sages. XD J'espère que tu aimeras l'OS, c'est vrai qu'il est très long mais je n'ai pas voulu faire de découpages pour ça, l'histoire était trop courte. Kiss et merci !

**Dreamaw** : Déclaration cachée… euh… on parle de Naru, là. XD Je juge ce personnage bien trop fier pour un jour dire à voix haute les fameux mots. Mais on peut caser des personnages sans les déclarer, c'est pas la première fois que je le fais. XD Kiss et merci !

**Memelyne** : Lol oui, « remontée comme un coucou suisse », j'ai tendance à beaucoup utiliser cette expression dans la vraie vie, mdr. En tout cas, merci beaucoup !

Et si on répondait ENFIN à LA question que vous vous posiez au premier chapitre ?

* * *

_**File 8 : La cible inconnue**_

Les deux jeunes gens remontèrent vite au QG où Rin les attendait. Ou plutôt, où Rin attendait Naru. Le jeune homme s'en était douté et il avait eu raison, son premier assistant avait vu l'utilisation de son _kikô_ et il ne se priva pas de le réprimander pour son geste. Bien entendu, Naru se referma comme une huître face à ces remontrances et préféra faire la sourde oreille en répétant maintes fois qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas à être sermonné comme cela.

_ Malgré ton perfectionnement des mois durant, c'est encore à éviter ! insista l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Rin ! l'arrêta Naru, l'œil noir.

Hélas, Mai avait entendu. Elle cligna des yeux, incertaine d'avoir bien compris. « Perfectionnement » ? « Des mois durant » ? Des mois pouvant s'étaler sur une année par exemple ?

_ Naru… Tu étais parti… pour améliorer la gestion de tes pouvoirs ?

Le jeune homme serra les dents et détourna la tête, irrité par la langue trop pendue de Rin quand il s'énervait. Cette attitude fuyante ne fit que corroborer les hypothèses de l'adolescente qui n'allait pas lâcher son supérieur aussi facilement.

_ C'est ça, hein ? Tu es parti à cause de ce qui s'était passé dans la grotte, il y a un an ? Pour ton _kikô_ ?

Nouveau silence. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi obstiné ! Pire qu'un gosse !

_ Naru ! insista-t-elle en tirant un peu sur la manche de sa veste.

_ Oui, finit-il par lâcher avec mauvaise grâce en se dégageant. Satisfaite ?

Puis il retourna à son bureau consulter les vidéos enregistrées de cette nuit. Mai ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle était prête à s'énerver, lui dire qu'il aurait au moins pu la prévenir au lieu de partir comme un voleur, mais au fond, voir Naru aussi atteint dans sa fierté et dans son secret l'en dissuada. Elle sentait que cela lui en coûtait de devoir s'expliquer. Quelque part, elle se sentait trahie aussi. Tout ça pour ça, elle aurait pu comprendre s'il avait daigné lui donner des explications.

Rin soupira d'abandon face à l'insoumission de son fier protégé et s'approcha de Mai, comprenant qu'elle était chamboulée par cette nouvelle vérité.

_ Taniyama-san. Comme je vous l'avais expliqué, il y a de cela un an maintenant, Naru possède une puissance sans commune mesure. Vous savez aussi que le _kikô_ reste une technique qui affaiblit le corps de son utilisateur.

_ Oui, je sais.

_ Eh bien, pour le maîtriser, le _kikô_ demande une très grande maîtrise de soi et de ses émotions. Le mental doit se faire d'acier pour ne pas se faire submerger par cette force, expliqua l'homme en regardant de loin le garçon taciturne qui pianotait sur l'ordinateur. Tout cela pour vous dire que si Naru est si… _stoïque_ et qu'il vous parait dénué du moindre sentiment, c'est parce que son pouvoir l'exige de lui. Même s'il ressent les choses, Naru doit les taire aussitôt pour que son pouvoir ne fuie pas.

Mai écarquilla les yeux. Ces mots firent l'effet d'une lumière dans son esprit. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas comprendre tout de suite ? Elle aurait pourtant dû faire le rapprochement depuis le jour où Rin lui avait raconté la situation de Naru. Elle avait vu la puissance de ce qu'était une projection de _ki_. Elle en avait aussi vu les conséquences sur son porteur. Naru vivait avec une bombe dans le corps et s'il se laissait aller à la moindre émotion un peu trop forte, elle pouvait se déclencher. Il devait fermer son cœur à l'extérieur pour ne pas flancher. Et elle qui le provoquait sans cesse, à lui reprocher sa froideur sans avoir cherché à en connaître la raison. La culpabilité n'avait pas bon goût.

_ Tu parles trop, Rin, lança le jeune homme en le regardant avec un air de reproche. Ca suffit.

_ Naru… Je suis vraiment… commença Mai, gênée.

_ Garde tes remords, je n'en veux pas. Cela ne m'atteint pas. En attendant, venez voir cela.

Mai fut peinée de sa réaction aussi tranchée. Mais après tout, elle n'en attendait aucune autre de lui. Naru resterait Naru. Rin et la jeune fille le rejoignirent à son bureau et il leur confirma que le Hatsuki de cette nuit était bien le même qui avait éteint la caméra dans la chambre la nuit précédente. Les relevés indiquaient la même chose.

Tous trois visionnèrent les enregistrements de la nuit. Sur les écrans, ils revirent effectivement la silhouette blanchâtre de Hatsuki dans le couloir de l'étage et se rendre dans sa chambre. Les portes qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient avaient trouvé leur explication.

_ Et voici ce qui a été pris dans le jardin d'hiver, une fois que nous sommes remontés Mai et moi…

La vidéo prise dans le jardin d'hiver – qui avait été re-vitrifié pendant la journée - leur montra une scène vraiment étrange. Le fantôme venait s'installer dans un fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main et contemplait avec tranquillité le spectacle du jardin nocturne baigné dans la lumière de la lune. Mai et Rin froncèrent des sourcils face à cette bizarrerie. Un revenant qui prenait le thé ?

_ Et nous avons aussi les objets qui se déplacent, termina Naru en appuyant sur pause. Je suis sûr que la tasse est encore là-bas.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? interrogea Rin, le regard vissé sur l'écran statique.

_ On dirait… On dirait qu'il vit, remarqua notre amie un peu dans le vague.

Les deux hommes la dévisagèrent, intrigués par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mai leur expliqua donc que quand on voyait cette vidéo, c'était comme si Hatsuki était encore vivant et qu'il occupait son temps comme il le faisait quand il était encore en vie. Sumika leur avait raconté que son fiancé aimait rester dans le jardin d'hiver pour méditer.

_ Il n'aurait donc pas conscience qu'il est mort ? conclut-elle en se tapotant la joue. C'est impossible, il a regagné le Paradis hier matin. N'est-ce pas… ?

Ses interlocuteurs ne répondirent pas, eux aussi atteints par les doutes. Si l'esprit de Hatsuki Yamagoe avait quitté le monde des vivants la veille, quelle était cette apparition ? A moins que cette apparition-ci ne fût le vrai Hatsuki Yamagoe ? Dans ce cas, quel était l'esprit qui avait pénétré le corps de Sumika pour la sauver du mauvais esprit ? Là était le mystère à élucider.

_ Doit-on juger ce fantôme dangereux ? demanda Rin à Naru. Après l'incident avec Taniyama-san…

_ Non, répondit le garçon sans hésiter. Elle ne doit sa chute qu'à sa propre maladresse.

_ Hé oh !

Naru ignora le courroux de sa voisine et pointa un autre détail qui avait attiré son attention. Ce qui était troublant, c'était que la température n'avait pas vraiment varié dans chacune des pièces que Hatsuki avait traversées.

_ Quoi ? Ce ne serait donc pas un poltergeist ? s'exclama Mai, stupéfaite. Mais comment ! Il apparait et disparait comme ça, aucun humain ne peut faire ça !

_ C'est pour cela que je vais vérifier en premier lieu si tout a bien fonctionné, tempéra Naru en se calant contre le dossier de son fauteuil. En attendant, selon toi, Mai, parmi nos deux candidats, lequel est Hatsuki Yamagoe ?

_ Hu ? Tu me demandes mon avis… ?

_ Tes intuitions se sont souvent révélées justes.

La jeune fille rosit faiblement, flattée qu'il puisse prendre son avis en considération. Après tout, elle était son assistante, non ? Elle avait le droit d'avoir voix au chapitre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si Naru allait prendre sa remarque en compte mais pour une fois qu'il se tournait vers elle…

_ Je pense que l'esprit que j'ai vu en rêve et qui nous a protégées, Sumika-san et moi, était bien Hatsuki Yamagoe. J'en suis même sûre.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe en prise en compte de son opinion avant de déclarer que ce serait tout pour cette nuit. Il était très tard – ou plutôt tôt dans la matinée – et ils n'apprendraient rien de plus pour le moment. Il congédia Mai qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois tant elle tombait de sommeil. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à Naru et Rin et s'en retourna dans sa chambre pour s'écrouler de tout son long sur son lit, terrassée par la fatigue.

Plic.

Elle ouvrit les paupières. Autour d'elle, le silence. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une longue étendue lisse d'un bleu pâle luminescent qui se perdait dans le noir. Personne près d'elle. Elle était seule. Où était-elle ? Dans quels nouveaux méandres de ses songes s'était-elle perdue ?

Plic.

Encore ce bruit d'eau. Une goutte tombait dans une flaque. Elle baissa les yeux au niveau de ses pieds. La surface pâle sur laquelle elle se tenait se froissa d'une onde circulaire. Une nouvelle goutte tomba. Elle ne la vit pas. Seuls les plis que son impact traçait sur le sol l'indiquaient. Qu'était-ce ?

_ Des larmes.

Mai sursauta violemment, surprise d'entendre cette voix qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais entendre. Un beau et énigmatique jeune homme vêtu de sombre se tenait près d'elle. Il la dévisageait d'un air paisible. Cette sérénité qu'elle n'avait plus revue depuis plus d'un an. Un sourire soulagé et heureux se dessina sur ses lèvres malgré elle.

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu plus tôt ? lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

_ Tu ne le voulais pas. Tu me fermais ton esprit. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il lui sourit. Une vive émotion remonta des abysses de sa mémoire et lui fit doubler un battement de cœur. Ce sourire si doux et si apaisant. Elle n'était plus sûre de l'avoir déjà vu jusqu'à ce qui lui en fît un. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire, à ce Naru si différent du réel. Hélas, la jeune fille n'eut pas l'occasion de lui parler car Naru regardait quelque chose derrière elle.

Elle pivota sur ses talons. Une pierre tombale de marbre noir avait émergé de la surface pâle. Une personne était agenouillée devant elle. C'était une femme. Mai ne put la reconnaître à son visage car celui-ci était complètement noir sans yeux et sans traits. Ce n'était qu'une ombre qui flottait dans ses vêtements. Toutefois, elle reconnut à la coupe de cheveux châtain au carré qu'il s'agissait de Sumika Atsufumi. La jeune femme pleurait. Une fine traînée blanche et brillante se traça le long de sa joue noire. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle appelait, elle criait sa douleur. Enfin… C'est ce que Mai supposait car elle n'entendait rien de ce qui s'échappait de sa bouche.

Elle remarqua une autre ombre sans visage postée derrière Sumika qu'elle n'avait pas vue tout de suite. C'était un homme qui demeurait debout sans bouger, droit et la tête légèrement basse. Mai connaissait aussi cette silhouette.

_ Hatsuki… san… ?

Il ne bougeait pas et se taisait face à la douleur de Sumika agenouillée à ses pieds. Une traînée brillante descendit de ses yeux invisibles jusqu'à son cou. Il pleurait ? Pleurait-il d'avoir laissée sa bien aimée ? Mais pourquoi Mai voyait-elle cette scène qu'elle aurait pourtant pu voir lors de son premier rêve ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Mais le désespoir de Hatsuki l'atteignait en plein cœur.

_ Tout va bien maintenant, Hatsuki-san… lui dit-elle avec douceur en s'approchant de lui. Votre fiancée est en paix. Vous aussi vous devriez l'êt…

Elle s'arrêta net en étouffant une exclamation de surprise lorsque l'ombre se plia subitement en deux comme si elle était prise de violente convulsion. Mai recula, peu rassurée.

_ Naru, que…

Quand elle se retourna, le jeune homme avait déjà disparu. Elle était à présent seule avec la silhouette de Hatsuki qui paraissait souffrir le martyre. Elle criait des hurlements muets. Hatsuki allait mal.

_ Hatsuki-san ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? Ah ?! Hatsuki-san ! paniqua-t-elle.

Il venait de s'effondrer sans connaissance et gisant sur le dos comme mort. Mai accourut à ses côtés sans savoir exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Après tout, elle restait dans un rêve et tout ce qu'elle voyait et vivait n'était pas réel. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Tout à coup, elle se pétrifia, le souffle et le cœur en suspens. Une main venait d'émerger de la poitrine du jeune homme.

_ Qu… Qu-Qu'est-ce… Hiiiiii !!

Elle recula de plusieurs pas en crabe à toute vitesse à la sortie d'une seconde main. Puis un haut de corps sortit en se redressant sur son séant. Il y avait à présent deux bustes de Hatsuki pour un seul bassin. La main devant la bouche, l'adolescente assista avec un certain malaise à la naissance d'une seconde ombre qui sortait de la première probablement morte. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Hatsuki-san ? Et qu'était ce…

_ Mai !

_ Ah ?

La jeune fille se redressa à l'équerre si violemment qu'elle manqua de donner un coup de tête monumental à Ayako qui s'était penchée sur son lit. Heureusement que la miko avait eu le réflexe de s'écarter à temps. Surprise par le réveil brutal de sa jeune collègue, la femme essaya de calmer ses palpitations cardiaques en expirant un bon coup tandis que notre amie essayait elle de retrouver ses esprits. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, l'air encore un peu hagard, le temps de réaliser qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Elle grimaça, les bras devant son visage. Les rideaux étaient tirés en grand et une lumière aveuglante s'était jetée sur ses yeux larmoyants de sommeil.

_ Huuu… Quelle heure il est… gémit-elle en retombant dans son matelas moelleux.

_ Tard, réprimanda Ayako qui fit la moue. Le petit-déjeuner est passé depuis un moment maintenant, on s'inquiétait pour toi. Tu étais encore en train de délirer dans ton sommeil. Tu as fait un nouveau rêve médiumnique ?

_ Euh… Non… Non, ce n'est rien. Un cauchemar… C'est tout.

L'étrange vision qu'elle gardait de son rêve ne lui donnait pas envie d'en faire part à qui que ce soit. Elle n'était d'ailleurs même pas certaine que ce rêve eût quelque chose de divinatoire. C'était surtout son subconscient qui était perturbé par l'entrée en scène d'un second Hatsuki dans le manoir qui travaillait durant son sommeil et lui montrait des choses bizarres. Cela dit, ce rêve ne l'avait pas mise à l'aise du tout, au contraire.

_ J'ai raté quelque chose d'important ? bailla Mai en s'étirant.

_ Non. Naru nous a fait part qu'un second fantôme de Hatsuki Yamagoe se balade dans les couloirs pour prendre un thé nocturne. D'ailleurs, il doit être encore en train d'en parler à la famille pour les dissuader de chercher à entrer en contact avec cet esprit, vu qu'apparemment, il s'agirait d'un imposteur.

Notre amie s'étonna d'entendre cela. « Un imposteur » ? Naru avait donc pris en considération son avis quand elle pensait que le premier esprit était bel et bien Hatsuki ? Bien qu'il semblait lui avoir fait confiance, Mai avait du mal à réaliser. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de sourire un peu béatement malgré elle. Ce qu'elle commençait à penser, Ayako le dit à haute voix :

_Ca serait reparti avec ton impérieux boss ? s'amusa la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin gouailleur. Hier, tu l'as pourtant sacrément jeté. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Pouf ! Une chance que la jeune fille fut derrière son paravent pour s'habiller auquel cas la miko aurait pu voir la ravissante couleur cinabre qu'avait pris son teint de porcelaine. Malgré tout, la vapeur qui fuyait des oreilles de Mai pouvait servir d'indice plutôt flagrant. Parce qu'il était hors de question d'avoir Ayako et ses sarcasmes sur le dos, l'adolescente déforma un peu les faits : Naru et elle avaient eu une discussion franche et les choses étaient plus ou moins revenues à la normale. Hélas, la prêtresse jugea que cela ne répondait pas à la question et voulut savoir si Mai avait encore des sentiments pour le jeune brun taciturne de l'équipée.

On toqua et la porte s'ouvrit.

_ _Hello_ ! clama la voix joyeuse de Bô-san. Alors, la marmotte dort encore ?

_ Merci, Bô-san, sauvée par le gong ! pensa Mai avec un intense soulagement. Non, je suis réveillée ! répondit-elle en quittant le derrière de son paravent. Du nouveau ?

L'homme secoua la tête. Rien de plus que Naru ne leur avait déjà appris ce matin. Cette histoire de second fantôme ne tenait pas debout ou alors, il y avait un esprit polymorphe dans ces murs. D'après la famille Yamagoe, les objets déplacés et les portes qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient ne se manifestaient que la nuit. Si l'on rapprochait cette information avec Hatsuki qui errait dans le manoir et prenait le thé la nuit dernière, ils pouvaient donc en conclure que cet esprit ne sortait que la nuit. Selon Naru, ils n'avaient que très peu de chances de le voir en plein jour. A ce propos, il avait vérifié les relevés afin de s'assurer de leur véracité et comme il l'avait pensé, tout avait fonctionné normalement.

Mai fronça les sourcils.

_ Pas de baisse notable de température ? Ce n'est pas un poltergeist ?

_ On dirait, soupira le moine avec dépit. Pour l'instant, il semblerait qu'il ne veuille de mal à personne, mais on ne sait jamais. Dans tous les cas, qui qu'il soit, Naru a bien fait comprendre qu'il comptait s'en débarrasser. Même si on ignore encore comment.

Oui, elle se demandait aussi comment ils feraient alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'identité du mystérieux esprit. Bô-san conseilla à sa protégée de ne pas se faire trop de soucis ; ils finiraient bien par réussir comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Notre amie opina du chef avec énergie. Ils avaient déjà affronté pire, elle ne s'inquiétait pas.

_ En attendant, je vais essayer de me faire offrir de quoi grignoter car je meurs de faim, se plaignit-elle en riant. A plus tard !

Sur ce, elle quitta la chambre, non sans repenser à son étrange rêve. Que pouvait-il bien signifier ? Sans parler du retour de Naru dans ses songes. La jeune fille rosit avec un sourire gentiment gamin. Elle était bien contente d'avoir revu le gentil Naru qui l'épaulait et la soutenait quand elle était dans le brouillard.

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses joues. Ah, que c'était embarrassant de fantasmer avec autant de persistance sur un glaçon comme son chef !

Mai s'arrêta, l'oreille tendue. Encore des voix. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte entrebâillée près de laquelle elle se tenait. La chambre de Hisuaki. La curieuse jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir vide pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule et s'approcha à pas de loup.

Les volets de la chambre avaient été tirés malgré la matinée déjà bien avancée. La pièce était une nouvelle fois plongée dans la pénombre où seule la lumière criarde et agressive de l'écran de télévision luisait. C'était un nouveau film concernant les jumeaux Yamagoe. Ceux-ci étaient des adolescents de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, ivres de bonheur et de joie. L'un des frères tomba dans les bras de l'autre et tous deux entamèrent une danse allègre sous fond de musique.

_ Tu te rends compte, Hatsuki ?

_ Et comment, frangin ! Je n'irai pas tout seul à Tôdai !

_ Comme si j'allais te laisser, tu rêves ! Ah ah ah ! Eh oui, regardez ça !

Hilare, le cadet brandit fièrement une lettre devant la caméra en s'amusant à dire qu'ils allaient l'encadrer au-dessus de la cheminé en attendant leur diplôme. Il devait probablement s'agir de leur lettre d'acceptation dans la plus prestigieuse université du pays. Sumika était aussi présente et venait féliciter son petit-ami en lui apportant une coupe de champagne. Ce devait être l'une des dernières vidéos qui réunissait les deux frères ensemble. Toute cette exultation qui émanait de ces images fit mal à la spectatrice discrète et encore plus lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette de Hisuaki, assis par terre au pied de la télévision, les jambes rabattues contre lui et la tête reposant sur ses genoux. Il s'était assoupi. En dépit du caractère apparemment paisible de son sommeil, des traînées translucides brillaient sur ses joues sous le reflet blanchâtre de l'écran.

_ Il ne va pas si bien que cela au final… se dit Mai avec peine. Est-ce qu'il se repasse ce genre de vidéo depuis la mort de… ? Ha !!

Elle recula d'un bond de la porte, prise de court par la subite apparition de Hisuaki dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. La seule moitié visible de son visage était encore plus pâle que la mort et la lumière moribonde de la télévision n'arrangeait les choses en rien. Le jeune homme la dévisageait froidement, les yeux plissés d'un air offensé. Ce devait être pire que de l'offense, c'était plutôt une colère silencieuse mais perçante.

_ Euh… Excusez-moi, Hisuaki-san… s'excusa-t-elle l'air mal à l'aise. J'ai été…

_ Va-t-en. Ne te mêle plus de cela. Laisse-nous tranquille, murmura-t-il d'une voix de gel.

Un frisson inexpliqué fit picoter la peau de Mai de chaire de poule. Ce regard que Hisuaki dardait sur elle l'assaillait d'un poids froid et paralysant. Ce visage obscur ne lui seyait pas du tout. Il lui faisait même un peu peur.

_ Pardonnez-moi, je ne recommencerai pas, promit-elle en s'inclinant.

Elle sentit encore pendant de longues secondes les yeux pénétrants du jeune homme fixés sur sa nuque puis la porte de la chambre se referma sans un bruit. Mai se redressa et s'éloigna vite en frictionnant ses bras nus encore frissonnants. Que se passait-il avec Hisuaki ?

* * *

Moi, je le sais, euh ! XD

Prochain chap : les choses dérapent !


	9. Danger grandissant

La fin se rapproche inexorablement… Aaaargh, mais où est la vérité ?

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Gabryell P** : Mais si, tu tiendras ! Courage, la fin est pour très vite ! Kiss et merci !

**Tema-chan** : Evidemment, sinon, ça serait moins drôle. XD

**Dreamaw **: Mdr, oui, tu es sadique. Moi, c'est pas pareil. J'aime mettre les persos ensemble, mais je ne le fais jamais dans la facilité. Il faut que ça soit très très dur pour que ça en soit plus jouissif XD XD Allez, la suite !

**Tite-lovely** : Hi hi ! Mici !

**Yokai-chan** : Lol ben que fais-tu devant ton ordi si tard alors? XD

Là, ça devient urgent

* * *

_**File 9 : Danger grandissant**_

Mai descendit au rez-de-chaussée, le visage sombre et menaçant du cadet Yamagoe figé devant ses yeux. Elle était allée trop loin dans la curiosité cette fois. Elle avait froissé son hôte en violant une seconde fois ses souvenirs et son intimité et elle s'en voulut beaucoup. Après tout, Hisuaki était dans son droit de visionner toutes ces vidéos, si cela lui permettait de se sentir mieux. Elle comprenait la colère du jeune homme.

_ J'ai tout de même cru qu'à un moment, il allait m'étrangler… Ah, s'il vous plaît !

La domestique qu'elle venait d'apostropher se retourna à son appel.

_ Oui ?

_ Pardonnez-moi de vous demander cela mais… serait-il possible d'avoir une petite collation ? Je n'ai pas pu déjeuner ce matin et…

Un « grouiiiiirk » ventral bruyant se chargea de terminer la phrase pour elle. La petite bonne pouffa de rire et sourit à sa jeune interlocutrice avec gentillesse.

_ Bien entendu. Passez donc à la salle à manger, je vous apporte cela dans un instant.

_ Merci beaucoup.

L'adolescente reprit son chemin en direction de la salle à manger lorsqu'un faible brouhaha attira son attention vers la salle voisine dont la porte était restée entrouverte. Parmi le flot de paroles qu'elle entendit, la jeune fille reconnut la voix claire et posée de Fusae Yamagoe. Des bruits de vaisselle se faisaient également entendre. Intriguée, Mai s'approcha et poussa doucement la porte à double battant d'une immense salle carrelée de marbre blanc. L'endroit était pratiquement vide de meubles, les seuls étant des tables qui avaient été poussées contre les murs ouvragés de colonnes sculptées sobrement. Une dizaine de personnes s'affairaient ici et là tandis que la maîtresse de maison, située en plein centre de la pièce donnait ses instructions à tout ce petit monde.

Des domestiques installaient de longues nappes blanches brodées tandis que d'autres installaient des couverts et des flûtes de champagnes ou disposaient quelques fleurs sur les tables afin de créer une décoration moins austère. Mai eut de la peine pour ceux qui s'occupaient de laver le sol dont la surface était l'équivalent de plusieurs fois celle de son appartement. Cette atmosphère agitée respirait la fête, ou plutôt la réception. Ce soir était le grand soir pour la Maîtresse du Kimono qui allait présenter ses toutes dernières œuvres à ses clients potentiels.

_ Ca promet d'être somptueux, félicita Mai en rejoignant son hôtesse. Bonjour, Fusae-san.

_ Oh, Mai-san. Bonjour, lui répondit la femme. Il le faut. Mes acheteurs aiment beaucoup cette façon peu conventionnelle de présenter mes modèles. Il faut donc bien les recevoir. Tu es toujours partante pour faire partie de mes mannequin ?

La jeune fille rougit, heureuse de savoir que Fusae ne l'avait pas oubliée. Il fallait dire aussi que le simple souvenir du kimono qu'elle avait eu la chance de choisir la mettait en émoi.

Le sourire de la femme se voila de tristesse.

_ Par le passé…Hatsuki et Hisuaki me servaient aussi de mannequins. Des jumeaux, cela attirait tout de suite l'œil… plaisanta-t-elle avec amertume. Hisuaki a tenu à le faire aussi cette année, mais je ne sais pas si c'est réellement ce qu'il souhaite.

Mai baissa les yeux un moment. Oui, cela ne devait pas être facile.

_ Votre fils vous parle-t-il de ce qu'il ressent par rapport à la disparation de son frère ?

Fusae secoua la tête avec dépit.

_ Non. Quand le drame a eu lieu, j'étais en plein rush pour finir mes modèles, il n'a sans doute pas voulu me déranger. Mais quand mon mari et moi avons voulu en parler avec lui, il est resté fermé et a continué à faire bonne figure. Je culpabilise beaucoup. Il a accumulé tant de souffrance en silence…

Mai devina que la femme serrait les poings dans les manches de son kimono prune lacé de tiges de bambou dorées.

_ Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Hisuaki. Depuis la mort de Hatsuki, il dépérit à vue d'œil. Il mange bien et a une bonne hygiène de vie mais j'ai le sentiment de le voir chaque jour plus fragile, prêt à se briser en mille éclats, murmura madame Yamagoe d'une voix brisée. Et avec cette nouvelle histoire d'esprit que vous avez vu, je crains qu'il ne soit encore plus affecté.

Touchée par l'émotion de la femme, l'adolescente posa la main sur son bras et le serra doucement en signe de soutien moral et de force.

_ Je vous promets que l'on aura bientôt le fin mot de cette histoire. Vous devez tous vivre en paix maintenant. Vous, votre mari, votre fils, Sumika-san et Hatsuki-san aussi, si c'est bel et bien lui que nous avons vu.

Son interlocutrice lui rendit un sourire reconnaissant et la remercia en chassant d'un battement de cils les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux.

Soudain, un cri aigu retentit en de lointains échos. Mai et Fusae sursautèrent d'un même mouvement de peur et se retournèrent, les sens en alerte. Le cœur de Mai battait à toute allure.

_ Ce cri ! Masako !!

Sans perdre une seconde, elle sortit en trombe de la salle de réception et se rua à l'étage d'où provenait le cri. Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et courut dans le couloir, assourdie par la course du sang dans ses oreilles. Ce hurlement lui avait glacé les entrailles. Qu'était-il arrivé à Masako ? Pourvu qu'elle aille bien !

Après avoir manqué de déraper méchamment sur le tapis en négociant son virage, Mai arriva enfin dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres et trouva ses collègues réunis en groupuscule.

_ Masako ! Que s'est-il… ? Ah !

Arrivée à hauteur de ses amis, la jeune fille pila net. Elle eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver sa meilleure rivale assise sur le sol, les dents serrées, en train de tenir son épaule gauche qui saignait. A ses pieds, le coupe papier qui avait servi à la blesser gisait sur le tapis tacheté de sang. Agenouillée près d'elle, Ayako s'occupait de compresser la plaie avec une serviette qu'elle était allée chercher dans la salle de bains la plus proche.

_ Mon dieu… balbutia Mai qui avait perdu des couleurs. Que…

_ La blessure n'est pas grave, calme-toi, l'arrêta tout de suite Naru avec son sang froid légendaire.

Elle soupira de soulagement.

_ Hara-san, qui t'a fait cela ? questionna le jeune homme d'un air sombre.

La médium préféra ignorer la vision du sang si proche de son regard et préféra reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur, non sans réprimer un faible gémissement de douleur.

_ Hatsuki-san. J'allais prendre un peu l'air dehors quand je l'ai soudainement vu devant moi. Il avait ce coupe-papier à la main et il avait l'air furieux. J'ai senti un sentiment oppressant de colère et de peur s'émanant de lui…

Mai, Bô-san, Ayako et John écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur. Hatsuki ? L'esprit de Hatsuki Yamagoe venait de poignarder Masako en plus de se manifester en pleine journée ? Dire qu'ils avaient assuré le matin-même qu'il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance pour que cela arrive !

_ Naru ! s'exclama Ayako en se tournant vers celui-ci. Ca ne colle pas avec…

_ Je sais.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, plus renfrogné et fermé que la moyenne. Il était tendu, presque crispé. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que ce retournement de situation l'agaçait car il contredisait ses certitudes. Mai, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil n'avait peut-être jamais su lire en lui, mais elle savait déchiffrer ses gestes et ses rares fluctuations faciales. Cette façon que ses yeux avaient de se déplacer subrepticement de droite à gauche, il cherchait mille et une explications à la fois dans sa tête pour répondre à la nouvelle inconnue.

Mai se mordit la joue, très inquiète. Hatsuki devenait violent. C'était incompréhensible. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle avait vu les yeux si glacés et chargés de rancune sur le visage du jeune homme qu'elle avait vu la nuit dernière dans le couloir, elle avait eu le mauvais pressentiment qu'à un moment, il se montrerait clairement hostile. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

Avant qu'Ayako n'emmenât Masako pour s'occuper plus attentivement de sa blessure, Naru eut une dernière question pour la médium :

_ A-t-il dit quelque chose ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_ Seulement… « Arrêtez. Allez-vous-en et laissez-nous ».

Les yeux acajou de Mai s'agrandirent comme des boules de billard. Ces paroles !

_ Ah, mais alors ! s'écria-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues. C'était Hatsuki-san tout à l'heure !

_ Quoi ? s'étonna Bô-san. Tu l'as aussi vu ?

L'adolescente raconta son altercation avec celui qu'elle avait pris pour Hisuaki Yamagoe ainsi que les similitudes qu'elle avait trouvées entre les paroles du matin avec elle et Masako et celles échangées avec le fantôme la nuit passée. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait là de la même entité, quelle qu'elle fût. C'était les mêmes mots et visiblement, la même âpreté dans le ton. Hatsuki voulait chasser les étrangers de sa maison et il semblait décidé à s'en donner les moyens, même si cela signifiait de les faire partir les pieds devant.

John secoua la tête, un peu angoissé.

_ Ca commence à devenir dangereux. Hara-san aurait pu se faire tuer.

_ Il faut exorciser cet esprit ! décréta Bô-san avec énergie. Avant qu'il ne se produise un drame.

_ Mais notre détecteur à esprit va devoir aller à l'hôpital… soupira Mai en se mordant le pouce.

Naru ne pipait mot mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Quel était le détail qui lui échappait comme ça ? Ce fantôme n'avait rien en commun avec ce qu'il avait déjà connu auparavant à part l'inconsistance et l'aspect opaque. Pourquoi changeait-il ainsi d'humeur ? Neutre lors de sa première capture par caméra, à présent menaçant et ouvertement hostile, que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ne s'en prenait-il qu'à son équipe et non aux autres résidents du manoir ? Mais surtout, s'agissait-il bien de Hatsuki ? Ou d'un simple fantôme qui avait pris son apparence pour brouiller les pistes ? Dans ce cas, dans quel but ? Tant de questions sans réponses perduraient, ça le rendait fou. Ils devaient agir au plus vite.

Ce fut dans un silence de mort qu'Ayako rejoignit le groupe, l'air sinistre. La blessure de Masako ne mettait pas sa vie en danger mais elle nécessitait d'être vue par un médecin. La médium partirait à l'hôpital dès l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Il faudrait continuer l'affaire sans son concours.

_ Que décides-tu ? termina la miko avec gravité à l'attention du jeune homme. Si Hatsuki-san se manifeste aussi de jour, aucun de nous n'est à l'abri de se faire tuer par surprise.

Celui-ci resta interdit quelques instants, l'air tendu. Mai comprenait le caractère délicat de sa position. Il devait choisir entre mettre la vie de ses collaborateurs en jeu pour terminer son enquête ou poursuivre seul et s'exposer au courroux de l'esprit du manoir. Elle n'envisageait pas un instant le voir abandonner la mission. Cela ne lui ressemblerait pas.

Elle fit un pas vers lui.

_ Je reste. On va bien trouver quelque chose. Je sens que nous ne sommes pas loin de la vérité.

_ Mai ! l'apostropha le bonze qui n'aimait décidément pas la témérité de sa protégée. Tu mesures ce qu'il peut se passer ?

_ Oui, lui répondit-elle avec confiance. Mais on a déjà vu pire, non ? Je ne veux pas laisser les Yamagoe comme cela ainsi que Hatsuki-san. Je veux comprendre sa raison. Et puis…

Elle fit une pause. Elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle allait dire, mais c'était ce qu'elle pensait au fond d'elle.

_ Malgré tout, je fais confiance à Naru et ses capacités. Je veux l'aider.

Oui. En dépit de ce qu'elle considérait comme une trahison, la jeune fille ne pouvait se résoudre à renier le talent de son supérieur. Rien que pour cette force qu'elle respectait, elle ne voulait pas le laisser tomber.

Mai ne pouvait le voir car elle lui tournait le dos pendant qu'elle parlait mais Naru n'avait pas ignoré le moindre mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. Il observait son assistante qui préférait cacher son embarras derrière sa longue frange chocolat. Elle l'étonnerait toujours. Il semblerait bien que les humains avaient aussi quelque chose d'étrange que les esprits et le monde de l'Invisible n'avaient pas. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours réussir à le remettre en question ?

D'abord inquiets, les membres restants de la SPR finirent par sourire d'un air entendu. Le contraire les aurait étonnés. On dirait bien que Naru avait encore une fois gagné sur sa tête brûlée d'employée. Le cœur n'oubliait pas les choses aussi facilement, n'est-ce pas ? Cela dit, si on arrivait à voir le léger voile qui passait devant le regard d'habitude si impassible du garçon, on était en droit de se demander si l'impérieux patron de la SPR n'aurait pas lui aussi perdu une étrange partie, mise en suspens il y a un an de cela. Mai avait-elle finalement gagné ?

Le bonze fit un pas en avant, toujours aussi confiant en l'avenir.

_ Je participe aussi. Hors de question de laisser les jeunots tout seuls.

_ « Jeunots » ? répéta Naru, incertain d'avoir bien saisi.

Ayako alla se poster près du moine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux au ciel.

_ Je viens. Hors de question de laisser le grand gamin tout seul.

_ « Grand gamin » ? s'emporta le concerné, vexé. Hé oh !

John opina du chef. Lui aussi serait de la partie. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à fuir lorsque les autres s'exposaient au danger.

Un grand sourire illuminant son visage, Mai se tourna enfin sur Rin qui ne réagit pas tout de suite. Comprenant que l'adolescente attendait sa réponse, l'homme se reprit en toussotant un peu d'un air très digne et sérieux.

_ Evidemment, je vous aide. C'est mon rôle après tout, dit-il en regardant ailleurs.

La jeune fille se retint de rire face à cette scène un peu incongrue puis elle revint sur Naru qui ne soufflait mot.

_ Tu as ta réponse. On continuera de t'aider jusqu'à ce que la lumière soit faite.

Le garçon silencieux considéra un à un ses collègues qui le regardaient avec une grande détermination au fond des yeux. Pourquoi leur réaction ne l'étonnait pas ? Avait-il fini par les connaître à force de les côtoyer ? Il peinait à le réaliser.

Le groupuscule guetta la réaction Naru avec impatience. Cela lui faisait-il plaisir d'avoir tout le monde près de lui pour l'aider et ainsi montrer qu'ils avaient oublié sa fuite d'il y a un an ? Leur respiration se mit en suspens lorsque leur chef ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à leur élan de solidarité :

_ Très bien. Mais ne me gênez pas dans mon travail.

Ils s'écroulèrent. Crac. Tel fut le son de leur bel espoir de compliment ou de « Merci à tous » qu'ils avaient cru entrapercevoir le temps d'une fragile fraction de seconde. Quel sale type ! Avait-il au moins dans son cerveau, derrière les milliers de notions sur les fantômes et les revenants, celle du mot « esprit d'équipe » ? La question se posait-elle encore, après tout ? On grinçait des dents dans les rangs mais on ne se plaignit pas car on savait que cela était complètement inutile. Seul Rin gardait la tête haute avec un léger soupir d'abandon. Les jeunes…

Peu de temps après, les secours arrivaient au manoir Yamagoe pour aller prendre Masako et la conduire à l'hôpital. La médium avait reçu un trop mauvais coup pour que l'on pût la laisser continuer son travail. Elle avait aussi perdu assez de sang ; elle était trop faible. Les membres de la SPR suivirent le brancard qui conduisait la jeune fille à l'ambulance afin de la rassurer.

_ Reviens-nous vite, hein ? lui sourit gentiment Ayako en lui caressant les cheveux d'un air maternel.

Masako lui rendit son sourire. Les brancardiers descendirent les petites marches du perron avant de traverser la cour de devant. Restée près de sa meilleure rivale, Mai lui résuma brièvement ce qui avait été convenu pour la suite de l'affaire et lui promit qu'ils en auraient terminé avant même qu'elle ressorte de l'hôpital.

La jeune fille en kimono lui attrapa le poignet avant que l'on ne hissât le brancard dans l'ambulance.

_ Protège bien Shibuya-san pour moi, d'accord ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix profonde.

Mai la dévisagea d'abord avec surprise et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Naru était en train de discuter avec l'un des infirmiers dépêchés pour Masako, apparemment en train de se renseigner sur l'état de leur patiente. Son profil, droit et net, faisait ressortir encore plus distinctement son charisme et sa force de caractère. Oui, il était fier et imposant. Cependant, elle parvenait à lire sur ses traits qu'il était concerné par l'état de Masako. Il n'était pas une machine sans émotion comme il n'était pas indifférent. Il était… juste Naru.

Elle sourit puis hocha là tête à l'adresse de Masako.

_ Oui. Je veillerai sur lui. Je te le promets.

Elle ne sut réprimer un petit ricanement sournois doublé d'une œillade gentiment hautaine.

_ Oh oh oh ! Mais le terrain est libre, on dirait... pouffa-t-elle de rire.

L'autre fille alitée lui fit les gros yeux, rouge comme une tomate. Pardon ? De quoi ? De quoi elle lui parlait, la fille qui clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle détestait Na…

Mai éclata de rire.

_ Ah ah ! C'est bien, Masako. Reste aussi combative et ça ira ! Courage, on t'attend tous.

Elle se recula du brancard avec un dernier signe de la main à son amie qui la dévisageait d'un air perplexe avant de lui faire signe à son tour. Les infirmiers refermèrent les portes de l'ambulance et celle-ci s'en alla toutes sirènes hurlantes jusqu'à disparaitre dans le lointain de la longue allée bordée de buissons sphériques. Leur meilleur élément pour détecter les esprits n'était plus avec la SPR. La suite serait compliquée mais pas insurmontable.

Après le départ de Masako, l'équipe retourna au QG afin de décider de la suite des opérations. Leur plus grosse problématique résidait dans la fameuse soirée de présentation de la dernière collection de Fusae Yamagoe. Il était impossible d'annuler cet événement déjà trop longtemps repoussé, d'autant plus que la présence de nombreux invités n'allait pas faciliter leur champ d'action. Il faudrait rester très prudent, ne pas trop s'éloigner de la foule et des autres membres de la SPR et surtout, rester alerte quoi qu'il arrive.

Mai n'écoutait que d'une demi-oreille, l'air ailleurs. Elle observait distraitement les décorateurs extérieurs qui amenaient des lanternes de pierre dans le jardin ou des lampions qu'ils accrochaient ici et là pour la réception du soir. Elle songeait. Elle repassait un à un les événements depuis sa rencontre avec le spectre de Hatsuki dans le couloir. Que s'était-il donc passé entre l'exorcisme du mauvais esprit invoqué par Sumika-san et cette fameuse nuit pour que ce fantôme cherchât à les chasser de la maison ? « _Laissez-moi_ ». « _Laissez-nous_ ». Qui désignait ce « nous » ? Et Masako qui disait avoir ressenti une grande peur et de la colère venant de lui avant qu'il ne la poignarde. Peur de quoi ? En colère contre quoi ? C'était ça, les inconnues qu'il fallait…

_ …-ai. Tu écoutes ?

Un petit coup de coude de Bô-san près d'elle fit sortir notre amie de ses pensées. Elle cligna des paupières comme à la sortie d'un rêve et rencontra le regard inquisiteur de Naru.

_ Mai, à ce que je sache, ce soir, tu seras aussi de la partie. Alors ce que je dis est aussi valable pour toi, la réprimanda-t-il avec reproche.

Elle grimaça à l'instar l'enfant qui se faisait gronder par sa mère et s'excusa en le priant de poursuivre. Naru soupira et reprit :

_ Je disais donc que toutefois, nous pouvons supposer que l'esprit ne s'en prendra pas aux invités. Nous semblons être les seuls visés. Restez donc sur vos gardes et veillez tout de même sur les autres personnes qui seront présentes. Compris ?

Tous répondirent d'un commun signe de tête.

_ Ce soir, nous allons en finir avec lui.

* * *

Ouais. Je l'aurai ce soir, je l'aurai ! XD

Prochain chap : Chasse au fantôme ! (et si vous êtes très gentils avec moi, grosse surprise pour les fan Naru x Mai)


	10. Révélations

C'est déjà la fin… Bouh… ç_ç

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Yokai-chan :** Heureusement que ce n'est pas un robot. Déjà qu'il n'est pas très expressif, ça aurait été triste. XD C'est vrai que pour les accidents, c'est Masako qui prend. Que veux-tu, c'est tellement plus simple de se débarrasser des rivales. XD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Kiss et merci !

**Gabryell P :** Mdr, j'ai failli le faire, mais j'ai préféré laisser le champ libre à Mai. Naru est déjà assez compliqué comme personnage pour rajouter des problèmes avec Masako. XD

**Tite-lovely _:_** C'est le dernier chap, en espérant que la fin plaise.

**Dreamaw :**Mais que veux-tu, mes lecteurs aiment mon sadisme. C'est tellement plus marrant de se compliquer les choses plutôt que de faire du rose et du gentil XD XD

**Tema-chan :** Ah ah, tu verras !

Voici donc le dernier chap et sa fin me laisse circonspecte… a cause de Naru. T.T D'ordinaire, quand je case des persos, j'ai deux cas de figure : ou alors c'est facile et y'a de pas de problème, ou alors, la situation est compliquée et dans ces cas-là, j'en tue un des deux pour m'aider. Là, je suis dans ce second cas de figure où, à cause de Naru, je ne peux pas le caser avec Mai dans une jolie happy end. Mon pragmatisme fanfictionnaire me l'interdirait ou me pousserait à me mettre un doigt au fond du gosier. Je ne peux pas. Mais je ne peux pas tuer ou Naru ou Mai non plus.

Tout ça pour dire que la fin de cette fic a été la plus difficile à orchestrer pour moi de toutes mes fanfictions. J'espère qu'elle plaira aux fans comme elle ne fera pas grincer des dents les personnes comme moi qui n'aiment pas la romance guimauvée.

Je vous laisse juger ! XD

* * *

_**File 10 : Révélations**_

Il était dix-neuf heures moins le quart. Les premiers invités ne tarderaient plus. La décoration et la mise en place des tables pour le buffet s'étaient achevées une heure auparavant et l'on s'occupait de fignoler ici et là les derniers petits détails.

Le jardin de la demeure Yamagoe était transformé au point de paraitre sorti tout droit d'un conte de légendes japonaises. Le soir était déjà tombé ; le soleil terminait sa descente dans l'horizon, derrière le bois qui entourait la propriété, emmenant avec lui les dernières traces orangées de son coucher. Le mélange de gris de safran, de gris de cendre et du noir du ciel s'accordait avec harmonie avec la couleur foncée de l'herbe encore chaude de la journée et le noir d'encre qu'avait pris le petit étang sinueux privé de lumière. Les lanternes de pierre avaient été allumées et guideraient le visiteur sur les chemins dallés par leurs carrés de lumière vacillante, complétés par les lampions suspendus en guirlandes rouge et or qui s'entrecroisaient toutes en un même point au-dessus du pont de bois. L'air était doux, parfait pour accueillir pendant plusieurs heures des invités qui apprécieraient la beauté japonaise sous tous ses rapports.

Justement, l'un des aspects de la beauté japonaise était encore en pleine préparation. Tandis que les mannequins engagés par la Maîtresse du Kimono s'affairaient à se changer dans l'atelier de Madame Yamagoe, les modèles improvisés luttaient avec leurs magnifiques créations, cependant bien moins faciles à enfiler que les habits du quotidien :

_ Aouh ! Ayako… ! Tu veux m'étouffer ou quoi ? Tu serres trop le _obi_ !

_ Prends sur toi un peu, Mai. Une vraie japonaise reste droite dans son kimono – et surtout dans un kimono de ce prix – et ça passe par un _obi_ bien serré.

La chambre de Mai s'était aussi transformée, mais hélas en chambre des tortures. L'habillage d'un kimono n'était pas une habitude pour elle et elle savait maintenant pourquoi. Comment Masako faisait-elle pour endurer cela tous les jours ?

Le teint rose, la jeune fille se tenait au baldaquin de son lit en cherchant à retrouver un peu d'air car tout son abdomen était à présent compressé. Elle retint un dernier gémissement lorsque la femme termina de tirer sur la longue ceinture de brocard doublée de soie.

_ Et voilà. Un joli nœud en papillon comme les jeune filles encore célibataires, se félicita la miko en reculant pour la regarder. Tu en splendide.

Mai tourna sur ses talons et baissa les yeux sur son costume. Son kimono était un superbe _furisode_ blanc clairsemé de branchages aux mille fleurs de cerisier de trois roses différents et filé d'entrelacs dorés qui s'apparentaient à une fine fumée qui traversait le motif. Sur les longues manches qui arrivaient jusqu'aux chevilles de l'adolescente, seul le bas avait été décoré pour ne pas surcharger l'habit. Parmi les branches fleuries, un phénix d'or dormait sur chaque manche d'un air paisible et son majestueux plumage se retrouvait sur la soie du _obi_ d'un rose framboise mat brodé de motifs rappelant des plumes dorées. On ne s'attarda pas à ajouter un _obi-jime_ qui aurait été de trop sur le vêtement mais un simple _kanzashi_ dans les cheveux, surmonté d'une fleur au cœur de perles de culture achevait la nouvelle toilette de notre amie qui en rosissait de plaisir.

_ Merci…

_ Quand même… Tu as dû taper dans l'œil de Fusae-san pour qu'elle te propose de porter sa plus belle pièce… se dit Ayako à voix haute en se tenant le menton.

Une sueur froide humidifia la nuque de Mai qui rit avec nervosité. Mieux valait ne pas lui dire qu'elle avait carrément eu l'honneur de choisir en avant-première.

_ Mais le tien te va aussi à ravir. Tu es très élégante.

La jeune femme arborait un kimono aux manches courtes d'un noir profond décoré sur les pans d'une pagode rouge aux toitures d'or entourée d'une forêt de cyprès et fermé par un _obi_ ivoire lui-même cerclé d'un _obi-jime_ tressé de rouge chaleureux.. L'habit était simple et solennel mais seyait à la perfection avec Ayako qui restait attachée aux temples et à la tradition shintoïste. Fusae ne pouvait pas choisir mieux pour la prêtresse.

_ Si nous y allions ? La soirée va bientôt commencer, proposa Mai en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ J'arrive, lui répondit Ayako en glissant ses talismans de papiers sous sa large ceinture.

Une fois qu'elles furent sorties, elles entendirent un sifflement admiratif. Bô-san et John venaient de quitter aussi leur chambre et rejoignirent les filles. Le bonze arborait un kimono marron glacé en soie sauvage parsemé de feuilles d'érable cuivre tandis que le prêtre avait revêtu un habit gris tourterelle rayé d'anthracite qui, visiblement le gênait un peu car c'était une grande première pour lui.

Après avoir détaillé sa protégée avec attention, Bô-san s'autorisa à un baisemain amusé.

_ _O-jô-sama_… fit-il avec un sourire.

_ Bô-san… rit Mai d'un air gêné.

Ayako se vexa qu'on l'ignorât et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Et elle alors ? Le bonze n'eut d'autre choix que de trouver quelque chose à dire pour elle mais ce qui lui vint ne fut pas la meilleure idée :

_ Pourquoi tu portes un kimono de femme mariée alors qu'on sait que tu es vieille fille ? C'est parce que tu fais trop vieille pour porter aussi un _furisode_, c'est ça ? C'est vrai qu'en général, les jeunes filles n'en portent que jusqu'à vingt ans environ…

_ Pardon ?! s'étrangla la miko en serrant un poing rageur. Il a quelque chose à redire de mon kimono, le sirop d'érable ambulant ?!

_ Vous avez fini ?

La voix sèchement impérieuse de Naru mit fin à l'algarade en préparation. Le sang de Mai arrêta un instant sa course dans ses veines tandis que son patron les approchait pour les rejoindre, les mains cachées dans son kimono.

Il portait celui qu'elle avait vu pour lui, celui que Madame Yamagoe avait jugé comme sa plus belle pièce masculine. Le bleu pétrole du tissu était en parfaite concordance avec le foncé de ses yeux et de ses cheveux et les gracieuses grues d'argent qui pêchaient devant un bois magnifiaient sa prestance d'une noblesse qui rehaussait son charisme naturel. Mai n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, elle verrait le ténébreux Kazuya Shibuya vêtu de l'habit traditionnel. Et rien que pour la vision qu'il lui offrait en cet instant-même, elle voulait bien mourir demain, ce serait sans – trop de – regrets. Dieu qu'il était beau.

Ayako cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

_ Naru… Heureusement que tu m'as appelée pour cette mission, je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde ! s'exclama-t-elle toute heureuse en dégainant un appareil photo numérique pour prendre le jeune homme en photo. Elle sera pour toi, Mai ! Dommage que Rin-san reste au QG pour surveiller les caméras, j'aurais bien aimé le voir aussi en kimono.

_ Ayako-san… grinça le garçon entre ses dents.

_ Allons Naru, relax, tempéra Bô-san en lui tapotant l'épaule. Regarde un peu Mai, tu ne le trouves pas jolie ?

_ Bô-s… !!

L'adolescente se tut avant d'avoir pu répliquer car elle croisa les yeux turquins de Naru qui la regarda de haut en bas. Ce simple contact visuel la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Pourquoi son cœur s'emballait-il comme ça ? Elle n'était quand même pas en train de retomber amoureuse de lui ? Ah ! C'est quoi, ces pensées ?!

_ Ca te va bien.

Mai s'immobilisa, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu. Elle releva les yeux vers le garçon qui avait bien sûr détourné la tête, l'air toujours aussi fermé. Mais le grand sourire satisfait du bonze derrière lui indiqua à notre amie que ce qu'elle avait entendu n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

Le jeune homme s'empressa de s'éloigner en appelant les autres à le suivre pour ne pas incommoder leur hôtesse de leur retard. Mai sourit. La fuite, toujours la fuite. Cela dit, après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle n'en avait strictement que faire.

Le groupe retrouva Madame Yamagoe dans la salle de réception en train de s'occuper des derniers détails avant l'arrivée des premiers invités. Elle fut agréablement surprise de l'élégance et du charme que respiraient ses mannequins de fortune et ne se priva pas de les complimenter.

_ Vous faites honneur à vos habits, avoua-t-elle avec joie. Êtes-vous vraiment certains que cela ne vous incommodera pas ?

_ Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, Fusae-san, la rassura Bô-san en lui montrant discrètement le chapelet de prières qu'il gardait dans ses manches.

La femme eut un léger soupir de soulagement et remercia par avance l'équipe de s'occuper de la protection de ses convives. Il était ironique de savoir que cette présentation de kimonos se faisait avec le souvenir de Hatsuki alors que celui-ci était devenu comme fou.

_ Contentez-vous de vous occuper de vos invités et ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, lui répondit Ayako avec assurance. Tout se passera bien.

La sonnerie de l'entrée tintinnabula à ce moment-là depuis le hall d'entrée. Les premiers convives arrivaient. Fusae salua les membres de la SPR une dernière fois puis s'en alla accueillir les arrivants.

_ Je compte sur vous. Mai, surtout, reste à proximité de l'un de nous en cas de danger, leur dit Naru en guise de dernier conseil.

Tous répondirent d'un hochement de tête puis se dispersèrent.

La soirée se déroulait jusqu'ici dans de bonnes conditions. Les invités de Madame Yamagoe, tous de grands noms de la mode et de riches investisseurs semblaient beaucoup apprécier la réception et s'extasiaient à grand renfort de « Oh ! » et de « Ah ! » admiratifs face aux magnifiques créations qui passaient à leur portée visuelle. Le buffet garni de petits fours sucrés et salés ravissait tout le monde ainsi que le décor enchanteur de la party qui s'accordait parfaitement avec les modèles revêtus de l'habit traditionnel. Mai ne l'aurait pas cru au premier abord, mais il n'était pas si évident que cela de jongler entre son mannequinat et sa mission de surveillance. Elle se faisait régulièrement appelée ici ou là par Madame Yamagoe qui souhaitait présenter avec plus de détail le modèle aux investisseurs intéressés.

Justement, la jeune fille remarqua que le modèle qu'elle portait avait bien du succès. Elle comptait beaucoup d'hommes qui la détaillaient avec attention quand il ne s'agissait pas des femmes qui admiraient la douceur des motifs de l'habit. Aussi, dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle allait rejoindre l'un de ses collègues pour voir si tout allait bien.

_ Fiuu… Je meurs de soif, soupira notre amie en attrapant un verre de punch sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait par là.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc un peu reculé pour se reposer un peu. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle piétinait et elle n'en pouvait plus. L'alcool qui coulait dans sa gorge adoucit aussitôt la douleur dans ses pieds et la détendit très vite. La soirée était belle. La toile du ciel et la lumière naturelle de la lune doublées par les flammes des lanternes pour seuls spots et un jardin traditionnel pour podium, il y avait des conditions de défilé bien plus difficiles que celles-ci. En plus des joueuses de _koto_ qui jouaient sous une tonnelle de bois, les grillons venaient jouer leur mélodie berçante.

Le nez dans son verre pour une seconde gorgée, la jeune fille s'autorisa à une petite contemplation rêveuse sur le jeune homme brun au regard si sérieux qui scrutait les environs à l'affût de la moindre chose suspecte. Les fils d'argent de son kimono brillaient dans la clarté de la lune qui éclairait son visage d'une douce lueur pâle. Il dégageait décidément trop de charme pour être aussi inaccessible.

Elle grimaça.

_ Beau mais intouchable. Je dois faire mon deuil.

Mai cligna des yeux. Oula. Le punch ne lui rendait pas les idées très claires, voilà qu'elle divaguait. Divaguer ? Vraiment ? Où s'était-elle voilée la face depuis tout ce temps ? Oui, c'était sans doute cela. Quelle ironie. Elle avait besoin d'un peu d'alcool pour comprendre qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de son boss ? Elle était pathétique. Son soutien quand elle avait eu peur de son rêve, sa coupure à la main qu'il avait regardée, les mots qu'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille en bas de cet escalier, cette bouffée de chaleur de sa simple vue en kimono qui lui montait au visage. Tout cela était autant de signes qui lui confirmaient cette chose qu'elle s'était refusée de voir depuis ces quelques jours.

Sa lucidité revint d'un seul coup tant la réalité des choses lui était froide et pénible. Naru ne la regarderait jamais. Le _kikô_ l'empêcherait toujours d'éprouver plus de sentiments que nécessaire. Il était dangereux pour lui de se laisser aller. Elle le comprenait.

_ En plus, qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il pourrait aussi tomber amoureux de moi ? Mai, Mai… Laisse tomber ma grande, il ne faut pas espérer plus… reconnut-elle tristement.

Elle se sourit doucement. Heureusement qu'elle avait compris les choses maintenant. Si elle s'était confessée à lui, ouille… Bonjour les dégâts.

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Du nerf, ma grande ! Ca avait toujours été comme ça, il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui, c'était l'épauler du mieux qu'elle pouvait ! Si elle pouvait le délester d'un peu de ses charges pour qu'il eût moins d'émotions enfouies à garder au fond de lui, elle en serait très heureuse.

En relevant les yeux, l'adolescente avait perdu Naru de vue mais elle remarqua non loin d'elle un autre jeune homme qui n'avait du tout l'air dans son assiette.

_ Hisuaki-san… ?

Elle se leva et l'approcha. Le jeune homme avait aussi accepté de servir de modèle pour sa mère en plus de vouloir rendre hommage à son grand frère. Il arborait un splendide kimono beige avec pour motif une scène de chasse au faisan qui avait dû nécessiter des heures et des heures de travail. Il s'était adossé au tronc d'un arbre, à l'écart de la réception, sans doute pour se reposer un peu. Il avait les traits encore plus tirés que la dernière fois où Mai l'avait vu, en plus d'être très pâle.

_ Bonsoir, tout va bien ? lui sourit gentiment notre amie en s'inclinant à son adresse.

_ Oh, Mai… fit Hisuaki, la voix et le regard un peu lointains. Oui, ça va.

Il avait des petits yeux et semblait sur le point de s'endormir d'un moment à un autre.

_ Je comprends que vous vouliez rendre hommage à Hatsuki-san, mais vous devriez vous reposer. Je doute qu'il voudrait vous voir si affaibli. Puis-je vous raccompagner à votre chambre ? Je vous excuserai auprès de votre mère, se proposa Mai.

_ Merci. Mais ça va aller. Ce n'est qu'une…

Alors qu'il s'éloignait pour retourner du côté de la réception, le jeune homme chancela légèrement et Mai accourut pour le soutenir. Il était à bout. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi.

_ J'insiste. Vous avez besoin de sommeil. Allons-y.

Hisuaki ne chercha pas à discuter davantage et se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête en se laissant entraîner par Mai qui préféra contourner la foule pour n'alarmer personne.

Sur le chemin, Hisuaki avoua à Mai que depuis la mort de son jumeau, il s'était refusé à se laisser emporter par le chagrin pour ne pas accabler ses parents ou Sumika que le deuil avait frappé avec violence. Oh bien sûr, lui aussi était anéanti par la mort de son autre. Mais il s'était dit que puisque lui restait, il se devait de prendre soin de sa famille en son nom. Hélas, porter seul ce fardeau devait être bien trop lourd pour lui, son corps ne semblait plus pouvoir le porter. Mai se sentit mal pour lui pendant qu'il lui racontait son histoire. C'était ce qu'avait redouté Madame Yamagoe qui avait bien senti que son fils cadet contenait son chagrin et son désarroi depuis plus de deux longs mois maintenant. Comment pouvait-on garder tout cela en soi ?

_ Hatsuki me manque terriblement… avoua le jeune homme d'une voix brisée. Je me sens vide sans lui. Une partie de moi est morte avec lui. Je n'ai plus la moindre force.

_ Hisuaki-san…

_ Je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose, Mai-san. Je vous en prie. Même si le fantôme de mon frère est devenu mauvais et haineux… apportez-lui la paix. S'il doit quitter de nouveau ce monde, je voudrais qu'il le fasse dans la félicité.

Notre amie lisait dans les yeux de son interlocuteur toute la souffrance qu'il avait accumulée sans en avoir jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. Il souffrait tellement. C'était peut-être lui qui vivait le plus mal la mort de Hatsuki. Leur lien de gémellité s'était rompu et une partie de la force qui le constituait n'était plus. Elle voulait faire quelque chose pour lui.

Elle lui sourit tandis qu'elle le relâchait doucement devant la porte de sa chambre.

_ Je vous le promets. Passez une bonne nuit, Hisuaki-san.

Il lui rendit un sourire soulagé, quoiqu'extenué, la salua une dernière fois puis entra dans sa chambre. Oui. Elle ferait tout son possible pour aider ces frères séparés par la cruauté de la vie.

En s'en retournant vers la réception, la jeune fille s'arrêta, caressée par une légère brise. Elle se dirigea sur une fenêtre entrouverte de l'étage sur un balcon et l'ouvrit avant de s'avancer jusqu'à la rambarde. Sous ses yeux s'étendait la seconde moitié du jardin japonais qui n'était pas occupée par la réception. Plongé dans le noir avec le lointain son des _koto, _le jardin silencieux prenait un tout autre visage ; mystérieux et apaisant. Le bruissement de l'herbe émeraude sous un souffle léger de vent balaya les idées mélancoliques de la jeune fille qui s'accouda en soupirant. Comment tout cela allait se finir ? Elle commençait à être fatiguée, elle aussi.

_ Tu n'as donc pas compris ?

Mai se pétrifia, raide comme un poteau. Cette voix…

Elle se retourna avec lenteur et retint son souffle. Le corps opaque et légèrement luminescent de Hatsuki Yamagoe lui faisait face entre les rideaux transparents de la fenêtre. Le fantôme dévisagea l'adolescente avec la même fureur froide que lors de leurs précédentes rencontres, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer cette dernière. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et calmer son cœur affolé puis affronta l'esprit du regard.

_ On ne vous veut aucun mal, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait sûre. Nous souhaitons simplement vous renvoyer à votre véritable place.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer que ma place ne serait pas mieux ici ? répliqua le fantôme en s'avançant vers elle. Je suis le seul à en décider. Si vous ne comprenez pas cela…

Son interlocutrice recula malgré elle, se heurtant au froid du balcon en pierre.

_ Hatsuki-san…

_ Mai ?

Elle fit volte-face et regarda par en bas. C'était Naru ! Que faisait-il si loin de la réception ? Il avait l'air inquiet, à moins que ce ne fût l'obscurité qui la dupait.

_ Naru ! Le fantôme est ici ! Il… !

_ Trop tard.

Son sang se glaça à l'entente de cette voix de gel dans son dos. Mai n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste car elle sentit son corps basculer brutalement par-dessus la rambarde. Son angle de vision se renversa en une seconde en même temps que son cœur qui s'arrêta. Elle n'entrevit que l'expression vengeresse de Hatsuki avant de pousser un hurlement strident qui couvrit l'appel de Naru. Elle allait mourir. Comme ça.

Le noir.

Lourd. Son corps était lourd. Non. Il était paralysé. Paralysé par la peur qui avait figé le moindre de ses muscles. Etait-elle encore en vie ou était-ce là la première sensation de quelqu'un qui avait franchi l'Autre Côté ? Elle força un peu sur ses doigts qu'elle replia lentement. Elle pouvait encore bouger. Du froid. Elle percevait aussi du froid sous ses mains et sous son corps. Elle était sur un sol froid. Elle avait encore cette notion du toucher. Elle était vivante.

Elle entrouvrit lentement les paupières et ne vit rien. Peu après, sa vue encore incertaine se précisa. Un plafond de pierre traversé de lourdes charpentes de bois. Elle n'était plus dehors… ?

_ Que s'est-il passé ? gémit-elle en se redressant sur son séant, les membres encore raides.

Elle scanna les lieux d'un regard circulaire. Des tonneaux. Des rangées entières de tonneaux qui occupaient l'espace de cette cave. Une cave à vin ? Tout à coup, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une silhouette qui gisait un peu plus loin.

_ Ah ! Naru !

Mai se leva d'un bond et se précipita aux côtés du jeune homme inconscient. Son premier réflexe fut de tâter son pouls et fut soulagée de voir qu'il respirait bien. Il n'était qu'évanoui.

_ Naru… Naru, réveille-toi, l'appela-t-elle en hissant sa tête jusqu'à ses genoux.

Elle frissonna à cause de la fraîcheur ambiante. Etaient-ils loin en sous-sol ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mai baissa les yeux vers le garçon. Etait-ce grâce à lui qu'elle était encore vivante ? Comment avait-il fait ? Il ne l'avait tout de même pas rattrapée, à cette hauteur, personne ne l'aurait pu.

La réponse à sa question lui vint alors qu'elle avait écarté une mèche de cheveux sombres de sa frange. Son front était légèrement fiévreux. Sa respiration était plus sifflante qu'à la normale. Il avait recommencé ?

_ Espèce de… d'imbécile ! lâcha-t-elle en serrant les poings. Tu ne comprendras donc jamais !

_ Et toi ?

Naru grimaça un peu et rouvrit les yeux en se redressant, la main sur la tête. Mais ce n'était pas son état encore fragile qui allait empêcher Mai d'être Mai :

_ Tu t'es peut-être entraîné pendant des mois pour maîtriser ton _kikô_, mais la vérité est là : tu n'es pas encore assez fort ! s'exclama-t-elle, la voix encore tremblante.

_ Et toi tu n'es pas assez maline pour comprendre quand je te dis de ne pas t'éloigner de nous ? répliqua le garçon avec un air mauvais. Idiote. J'en ai assez de tes témérités.

Il se remit debout en réajustant un peu son kimono qui avait glissé sur son épaule et inspecta les lieux. Un frisson lui traversa aussi l'échine et il ne tarda pas à comprendre dans quelle sale situation ils se trouvaient.

_ Une cave à vin se maintient d'ordinaire entre 10 et 14°C et or, celle-ci est bien en-dessous de cette moyenne. Vu la richesse des Yamagoe, cette cave doit être réglée de façon électronique. Le fantôme aura baissé la température après nous y avoir laissés. Nous avons probablement deux heures devant nous avant de… ?

Il s'arrêta alors qu'il s'était tourné vers son assistante. Celle-ci restait assise par terre, frissonnante, la tête baissée sur ses mains étroitement serrées en poing devant elle. Elle tremblait de froid ? Il plissa les yeux. Non. Ce n'était pas à cause du froid.

_ Tu…

Elle se tut et serra les dents. Naru ne la quitta pas des yeux.

_ Je… ?

_ Tu… Tu m'énerves ! s'écria-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds. Tu as encore risqué ta vie en utilisant tes pouvoirs ! En si peu de temps par rapport à la dernière fois, ça aurait pu être très grave pour ton corps ! J'ai peur pour toi et ta vie et tu me traites d'imbécile ? C'est toi, l'imbécile, Naru !!! Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça, il y a un an ?

La voilà, la véritable question. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle allait la poser un jour, mais pas dans ces circonstances.

Elle sentait que son visage était tout rouge sous l'effet de la colère en dépit du froid glacial qui bleuissait ses doigts et ses lèvres. Son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Sa nuque était échauffée de sueur alors qu'un frisson secouait son corps entier. Lui n'avait pas cillé. Il demeurait d'un calme implacable, le regard sûr et envoûtant comme s'il cherchait à sonder son inconscient. Elle ne plia pas et soutint l'intensité de ses yeux turquins jusqu'à ce qu'il répondît :

_ Pour mon _kikô_, mais tu le sais déjà. J'ignorais combien de temps je devais partir. J'ai donc préféré m'en aller sans prévenir personne. Si je ne rentrais pas, tu aurais moins souffert car tu n'aurais pas rien espéré. Il t'aurait été plus facile de me haïr que d'attendre.

L'adolescente entrouvrit la bouche, muette de surprise. Hélas, Naru avait lui aussi sa question à poser :

_ Si tu me détestes à ce point, pourquoi avoir accepté de m'accompagner pour cette affaire ?

Mai ne sut quoi dire tout de suite. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui dise cela, et surtout pas après l'aveu qu'il venait de faire. Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre. Que voulaient dire ces iris obscurs qui la transperçaient ? En tout cas, leur stoïcisme et leur suffisance firent grimper sa colère d'un cran.

_ Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aime ce que je fais à la SPR ! s'emporta-t-elle. J'aime agir dans nos enquêtes même en faisant les sales besognes ! J'aime me dire que je participe à aider des gens ! Et j'aime ce travail car j'aime travailler avec quelqu'un comme toi !

Le jeune homme garda le silence ainsi que ses yeux dans les siens. Mai reprit son souffle, le sang bourdonnant à ses oreilles. Elle savait qu'elle en avait déjà beaucoup dit mais elle ne pouvait plus contenir tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis des jours. Des mois. Elle devait parler ou elle allait imploser.

_ Tu es le garçon le plus exécrable du monde ! poursuivit-elle de plus belle. Tu n'as aucune considération pour personne ! Tu es froid ! Tu es hautain et méprisant ! Tu restes accroché à ta fierté sans borne comme un noyé à sa bouée ! Tu me rends dingue à garder le silence quand on te fait des reproches comme en ce moment même ! Mais surtout… !!

Elle se mordit un instant la joue, espérant que ça empêcherait les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux d'en sortir.

_ Mais surtout, tu m'énerves parce que malgré cela, j'aime être avec toi qui as un talent incroyable, une intelligence exceptionnelle et un sang froid doublé d'un courage exemplaires…

Sa voix avait diminué d'intensité à chaque syllabe jusqu'à presque mourir sur le dernier mot. Maintenant qu'elle avait dit ses sentiments profonds, elle n'avait plus de force. Si bien est que Mai ne fit pas attention aux larmes qui filaient sur ses joues.

_ Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, Naru. Tu ne penses qu'à toi-même même si tu essaies de faire le contraire. Et si je voulais te voir avant ton départ pour te parler ? Et si j'avais voulu prendre le risque de t'attendre ?

Elle leva lentement la tête vers le jeune homme qui l'avait approchée. Elle se sentait comme la dernière des idiotes. Que devait-il penser d'elle maintenant qu'elle lui avait jeté ses quatre vérités à la figure ? Pas grand-chose de très positif, elle en avait bien peur. Elle avait perdu. Elle l'avait perdu lui. Elle le détestait d'être aussi silencieux alors qu'elle n'attendait qu'une réaction de lui. Elle le haïssait. Mais pourtant, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait lui, l'insensible et impérieux Naru.

Après toutes ces confessions, il ne restait en Mai qu'une terrible sensation de vide et de faiblesse. Elle se noyait dans ses prunelles insondables et infinies. Elle perdit toute notion de rêve et de réel. Alors, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait levé le visage vers lui, les paupières à demi-closes. Perdu pour perdu…

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il détourna tout à coup la tête que Mai retrouva ses esprits et comprit avec effroi ce qu'elle allait faire et ce que Naru venait de lui refuser. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? La panique la submergea.

_ Euh… ! Je…

Naru la regarda avec un sourire en coin pour expliquer son refus.

_ C'est ma « fierté sans borne ».

Et il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser aussi intense qu'inattendu. Prise au dépourvu, le premier réflexe de Mai fut de se dégager mais avant qu'elle ne pût le faire, Naru se rapprocha encore d'elle et fit barrage avec son corps, les mains appuyées de part et d'autre de la tête de la jeune fille plaquée contre la froide paroi de pierre. Elle était prisonnière de lui et il la dominait toute entière de ses bras qui l'empêchaient de fuir à ses lèvres qui se refusaient à libérer les siennes. Une fois encore, il voulait prouver son ascendant sur elle.

_ Toujours aussi fier, pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux à son tour. Idiot.

Le temps de ce baiser si longtemps rêvé, Mai oublia le temps comme elle oublia dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle remarqua qu'elle s'était laissée aller à se rapprocher de lui – sans doute pour retrouver un peu de chaleur salvatrice, les mains refermées autour de son kimono. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'elle puisse retrouver l'intégrale de ses esprits. Elle crut même que cette scène n'était en réalité qu'un rêve mais le visage de Naru juste en face du sien lui prouva le contraire.

La tête de nouveau renflouée de sa faculté à réfléchir et penser, l'adolescente leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

_ Naru… Pourquoi es-tu revenu au Japon ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, un choc sourd retentit de la lourde porte en bois massif.

_ Naru ! Taniyama-san ! Vous êtes là ?

_ Rin-san ! s'exclama Mai avec joie en reconnaissant cette voix grave et puissante. Oui ! Faites vite ! On gèle de froid !

Etrangement, cette sensation ne lui était pas parvenue plus tôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme finit par rendre la liberté aux deux prisonniers qui se hâtèrent de quitter la cave à vin pour retrouver la douceur du rez-de-chaussée. Rin expliqua que l'absence prolongée de Naru l'avait inquiété et qu'il avait compris qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, sans parler de la disparition de Mai qui avait alertée les autres membres de la SPR. Une chance que Monsieur Yamagoe, en ayant voulu régler la climatisation, avait remarqué sur le tableau digital qui réglait les températures de chaque pièce que quelque chose clochait avec la cave à vin.

L'homme à la longue frange ébène ne cacha pas sa frayeur auprès de son jeune protégé :

_ Tu aurais dû me dire où tu allais avant de partir comme ça, Naru, morigéna-t-il d'un œil sévère. Si nous vous avions retrouvés trop tard…

_ Ca ira, Rin, soupira le jeune homme avec lassitude.

_ Mais qui vous a fait cela ? questionna Norikazu Yamagoe en se tamponnant la tempe avec un mouchoir.

_ C'est l'esprit, répondit Mai, bien contente de retrouver un air plus chaud autour d'elle.

Elle raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé, ce qui mit Rin de mauvaise humeur. Evidemment, il avait fallu que l'esprit se montrât là où les caméras n'étaient pas, il était vraiment intelligent. Si seulement il avait pu le voir à l'œuvre, il aurait retrouvé les deux jeunes gens plus vite.

Naru se tourna vers eux.

_ Il faut que les autres se regroupent au plus vite. Hatsuki-san voudra nous faire partir par tous les moyens.

_ Allons-y, approuva Rin en partant devant, suivi de Monsieur Yamagoe.

Le garçon leur emboîta le pas mais il fut retenu par la voix de Mai. La jeune fille se trouva puérile de faire cela dans un moment pareil, mais sa curiosité avait été éveillée. Il s'était passé quelque chose de trop important entre elle et lui pour qu'il la laissât une nouvelle fois sans réponse.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… lui rappela-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Naru la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de lui adresser un sourire en coin doucement sarcastique.

_ Le Japon recèle de certains phénomènes intéressants que l'Angleterre n'a pas.

Bien qu'elle rougissait furieusement, notre amie sentit une bouffée de vexation lui gonfler les joues. « Phénomène » ? Elle ?

_ Toi alors… bougonna-t-elle. Tu sais dire le truc qu'il faut pour me mettre hors de moi. Tu n'as…

_ Quoi ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, interpellée par sa voix qui avait changé.

_ Quoi, « quoi » ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

_ Ce que tu viens de dire, pressa Naru en s'approchant, les yeux dans les siens.

Une étincelle étrange dansait dans son regard. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, c'en était vraiment étrange.

_ Euh… Que tu savais dire le truc qu'il faut pour me mettre hors de moi ?

Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux durant quelques secondes où ses pupilles allaient et venaient frénétiquement de gauche à droite. Ce regard intense… quelque chose avait traversé son esprit.

_ Naru… ?

_ Mai, rassemble tout le monde dans le salon, ordonna-t-il en tournant tout à coup les talons. Notre affaire est terminée.

Il disparut rapidement en laissant notre amie pantoise. Terminée ?

Il fallut une demi heure pour congédier rapidement –mais poliment – les invités de la réception puis quelques minutes supplémentaire pour que les Yamagoe et les autres membres de la SPR se retrouvassent au salon, selon les ordres de Naru. Tout le monde avait été aussi surpris que Mai en apprenant que le jeune chef de l'agence avait résolu le mystère qui leur avait valu tant de déboires avec une telle rapidité qu'elle ne tenait presque de l'éclair de lucidité. Les collègues de Mai ne tardèrent pas à littéralement se jeter sur elle et exiger des explications sur son absence prolongée et surtout, savoir si elle allait bien. Seule Ayako eut le culot de lui demander en catimini si son enfermement avec Naru avait eu son lot d'événement inhérents, ce à quoi l'adolescente n'eut pas à répondre, son visage en feu étant mille fois plus éloquent que sa bouche pincée. Les yeux de la miko se dilatèrent aussitôt avant de laisser place à un immense sourire presque machiavélique.

_ Ooooooh… Je vois… Bien sûr. Le froid, la chaleur naturelle des corps…

_ Absolument pas !! siffla Mai, plus rouge que le homard dans son jacuzzi bouillant.

Quoique, à y regarder de plus près, la vérité n'était pas si éloignée que cela de ses dires.

Tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à répéter à Ayako que, non, elle n'avait pas perdu son innocence entre deux tonneaux de vin – quel manque de glamour et de romantisme – Fusae Yamagoe entrait dans le salon, accompagnée de Hisuaki qui bâillait longuement. Son visage déjà pâle et marqué par l'exténuation, était encore plus triste à voir. Il ressemblait presque à un revenant.

_ Que se passe-t-il… gémit-il d'une voix faible se laissant choir dans un fauteuil confortable et rebondi.

_ Pardon pour le réveil, s'excusa Mai avec un faible sourire. Shibuya-san tenait à ce que vous soyez tous là car il a une annonce à faire.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il avait fermé les yeux, à croire que le sommeil l'avait encore emporté. Il dut compter sur l'assistance de sa mère pour rester éveillé. Heureusement, Naru arrivant à son tour, la démarche rapide et l'œil alerte qui se posa subrepticement sur Hisuaki avant de faire face à toute la petite assemblée. Cette réunion de personnes toutes vêtues de riches habits traditionnels avait quelque chose de bancal.

_ Naru-chan, l'apostropha Bô-san qui trépignait presque depuis qu'on lui avait dit de quoi il en retournait. Quand t'es-tu occupé du troisième esprit alors que tu étais enfermé avec Mai dans cette cave à vin ?

_ Jamais. Et ça ne sera pas nécessaire car cet esprit n'a nullement besoin d'être exorcisé car il n'a jamais été dangereux.

Les membres de la SPR manquèrent de s'étrangler d'ahurissement. Pas dangereux ? Croyait-il sincèrement que cette pauvre Masako allait en dire de même ? Même Mai n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_ Avant notre arrivée, cet esprit n'a jamais montré le moindre signe d'hostilité. Ce n'est seulement qu'au moment où nous avons décidé de le chasser qu'il est devenu mauvais.

Chacun se consulta du regard. Il avait raison. De simples objets déplacés, il était passé à des tentatives de meurtres, simplement à cause de leur présence.

Monsieur Yamagoe ne paraissait pas bien gérer tout ce suspense. Il ne cessait de passer son mouchoir dans son cou, l'air stressé.

_ Shibuya-san, allez-vous enfin nous dire qui est cet esprit ?

_ C'est l'esprit de votre fils qui est fou de rage, Hatsuki-san, voyons, tout le monde le sait. Mai et Masako l'ont vu, répondit Ayako avec un léger agacement, tout aussi impatiente que les autres.

Notre amie confirma d'un signe de tête. Elle devinait cependant au visage placide de son supérieur que les choses n'étaient pas exactes.

Effectivement, le sourire en coin de celui qui savait sur les autres éclaira les traits rigides du jeune homme.

_ Je viens d'entendre trois erreurs en seulement deux phrases : il ne s'agit ni d'un esprit, ni de Hatsuki-san et il n'est absolument pas en colère. Bien au contraire.

Il y eut un court silence. Toutes les convictions des enquêteurs venaient de se réduire en poussière. Ces derniers entrouvrirent la bouche de stupeur mais Fusae Yamagoe fut la première à demander de qui il s'agissait alors.

Les yeux que Naru braqua sur elle se firent tranchants et acérés, sans la moindre trace de férocité cependant.

_ Il est juste à vos côtés, répondit-il nûment.

Dans un même son de tissu froissé, toutes les têtes pivotèrent en même temps en direction de Hisuaki qui avait tout à coup trouvé un faible regain d'énergie en apprenant qu'il était le cœur – sinon la cible – du débat. Il jeta des coups d'œil affolés vers ceux qui le fixaient avec ébahissement avant de revenir sur le garçon en noir qui n'avait pas relâché l'intensité de son regard sur lui.

_ Q-Quoi ? Moi… ? balbutia-t-il, pâlissant subitement.

_ Oh, pas consciemment, bien sûr, le tranquillisa son interlocuteur sur le ton de la conversation. Mais c'est bel et bien vous qui êtes derrière tout cela.

_ C'est impossible ! s'exclama Mai en se levant d'un bond. L'esprit émanait un faible halo pâle et il était opaque ! Hisuaki-san n'est rien de tout cela !

A croire que malgré cette information de taille, les choses n'étaient plus aussi certaines qu'auparavant, il y eu un nouveau mouvement de tête commun vers le jeune homme afin de bien vérifier qu'en effet, il n'avait pas l'air d'un fantôme. Naru ne s'étonna pas de la réticence de ses collègues :

_ Simplement parce que ce n'est pas lui que tu as vu, répliqua-t-il à l'adresse de Mai.

_ Naru ! s'impatienta Bô-san, lassé de ses mystères et contradictions.

Le garçon ferma les paupières et eut un faible soupir.

_ Doppelgänger.

_ Dope… quoi ? fit Ayako, incrédule.

_ Doppelgänger, répéta Naru sans élever la voix. Un double plus ou moins maléfique qui ici, était la projection de Hisuaki-san.

Ce qu'ils avaient toujours pris sur les caméras et les rencontres de Mai et Masako n'avait jamais été l'esprit de Hatsuki-san – retourné au Paradis depuis l'incident avec Sumika – mais le doppelgänger de son frère jumeau. Les légendes décrivent ces étranges esprits comme le jumeau maléfique que chaque être aurait quelque part et dont la rencontre avec celui-ci était un mauvais signe. Ici, le fantôme était tout simplement le dédoublement astral – sans doute de l'âme – de Hisuaki qui n'avait aucune conscience de cela pour la simple et bonne raison que son double ne se formait que pendant son sommeil, quand son esprit était totalement relâché.

_ J'aurai dû considérer votre parfaite ressemblance avec votre aîné pour m'interroger, regretta Naru avec une vague amertume dans le timbre. J'étais trop obnubilé par la mort de votre frère pour penser qu'il puisse s'agir là de la manifestation d'un vivant. C'est lorsque Mai a parlé tout à l'heure d'être « hors de soi » que j'ai subitement compris.

Mai en était muette de stupéfaction. Mais c'était vrai ! Elle plaqua une main devant sa bouche. Son rêve ! Son rêve étrange d'un des fils Yamagoe qui donnait naissance à un autre lui directement depuis son corps ! C'était ça ! Son rêve lui avait directement donné la réponse ! Si elle en avait parlé tout de suite à son supérieur, ils en auraient déjà terminé et bien des drames auraient pu être évités. Sur le coup, notre amie se laissa gagner par la culpabilité. Si elle avait fait le rapprochement plus tôt, elle aussi…

Elle fit glisser ses yeux chocolat sur le jeune homme hébété dans son fauteuil. Son agresseur fantomatique… était Hisuaki ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, elle avait besoin d'une preuve. Naru avait peut-être lu dans sa tête car il sortit de sa veste un CD qu'il fit glisser dans le lecteur de DVD du salon en annonçant qu'il allait confirmer ses affirmations.

_ Faites attention aux dialogues, surtout, prévint-il en appuyant sur « Play ».

Quelques secondes suffirent à l'adolescente pour reconnaître cette vidéo qu'elle avait déjà vue par accident. C'était la petite fête improvisée par les frères lors de leur acceptation à Tôdai. Mai ferma ses oreilles aux autres bruits de la vidéo et se concentra sur ce qui se disait. La musique animée en fond sonore, les jumeaux dansaient, bras dessus bras dessous en riant de tout leur bonheur.

_ Tu te rends compte, Hatsuki ?

_ Et comment, frangin ! Je n'irai pas tout seul à Tôdai !

_ Comme si j'allais te laisser, tu rêves ! Ah ah ah ! Eh oui, regardez ça !

_ Ah !

Le cri de l'adolescente doublé de son sursaut fit bondir les autres personnes présentes qui avaient elles aussi les yeux fixés sur l'écran plasma gigantesque du salon, sans avoir pour autant compris ce qu'elle venait de voir. Naru eut un léger sourire en coin face à la réaction de son assistance, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à une autre réaction que celle qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à l'interroger car Mai s'était déjà tournée vers Hisuaki qui la dévisageait avec un air hagard, presque angoissé sur ce qu'elle allait révéler dans une imminente seconde.

_ Hisuaki-san ! s'exclama-t-elle en le désignant d'un index hésitant. Vous dites « je » en utilisant « _boku_ » !

Il cligna des yeux, incertain d'avoir bien compris.

_ Euh… exact…

_ Et Hatsuki-san s'exprime avec « _watashi_ » ! poursuivit-elle en regardant Naru qui lui répondit par avance avec un signe de tête. Or, le fantôme qui m'a poussée depuis le balcon s'exprimait par « _boku_ » !

_ Il arrive que des jumeaux se différencient dans leur façon de parler, surtout dans la désignation du « je ». J'ai bien fait de miser là-dessus, on dirait, se félicita humblement Naru en arrêtant la vidéo.

Il profita du silence effaré ambiant pour poursuivre ses explications. Tout concordait : la grande fatigue de Hisuaki du fait de sa projection astrale inconsciente, sa facilité à éviter les caméras pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait participé à leur installation et son comportement si différent de Hatsuki que Mai avait rencontré depuis ses songes.

Muet depuis le début de la réunion, Hisuaki se redressa dans son fauteuil et plongea son regard dans celui de Naru.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis créé un double comme ça ! s'emporta-t-il, plus par peur que par colère. Je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir faire du mal à votre équipe comme je… enfin… comme mon « autre moi » l'a fait…

Le jeune homme sombre n'eut une fois de plus pas besoin de répondre car quelqu'un d'autre le fit à sa place. A la surprise de tous, il ne s'agit pas d'un membre de la SPR mais de Madame Yamagoe elle-même.

_ La solitude, murmura-t-elle avec tristesse.

Elle releva la tête vers son fils cadet et lui caressa doucement la joue, les yeux embués de larmes.

_ Tu ne l'avoues à personne mais la mort de Hatsuki t'a dévasté, Hisuaki. Tu as tellement besoin de la présence d'un « autre toi » à tes côtés que tu as fait revivre ton frère à travers ta propre essence. Ton double agissait comme Hatsuki le faisait de son vivant.

Elle lui sourit avec tendresse, une larme roulant le long de sa joue, tandis qu'il la dévisageait avec effarement.

_ Pourquoi ne nous parles-tu pas ? continua-t-elle, la voix encore plus faible. Comme toi, nous avons perdu un être inestimable à notre cœur. Vois où t'a conduit ta douleur muette, Hisuaki. Ta peur que ces jeunes gens fassent disparaitre le double factice de ton frère t'a poussé à les attaquer et à leur faire du mal. Tu aurais dû nous en parler, mon chéri. Je sais qu'il te manque. Il nous manque à tous…

Le silence environnant avait changé de ton. De mutisme surpris, il était passé à recueillement respectueux. Tout ce qui s'était produit ces derniers temps n'étaient pas l'œuvre d'une machination destinée à les tuer, non. Ce n'était là que la souffrance d'un être qui se rattachait à ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir le plus complet. A ce moment précis, Mai revit Hisuaki, assis par terre dans le noir de sa chambre, une larme traversant son visage endormi devant cette même vidéo passée quelques instants auparavant. Il n'avait pas voulu cela, oh non. Il ne voulait que retrouver un réconfort familier, quitte à s'épuiser lui-même.

Touchée par la souffrance du jeune homme, Sumika l'approcha et le serra dans ses bras avec tendresse en se proposant de partager avec elle sa douleur. Car comme lui, elle avait perdu l'être avec lequel sa vie était destinée. Comprenant ce qu'il avait raté et provoqué et ce qui l'attendrait désormais, Hisuaki s'autorisa enfin à verser des larmes et enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Sumika pour cacher son chagrin. Autour d'eux, on se taisait. Même Naru avait baissé les yeux, l'air étrangement lointain et mélancolique. A moins que ce ne fût l'imagination de Mai.

Après un temps, John se tourna vers Naru.

_ Et le doppelgänger ? questionna-t-il doucement. Que va-t-il advenir de lui ?

_ Il disparaitra lorsque Hisuaki-san aura pleinement fait son deuil et que son subconscient ne ressentira plus le besoin de le faire venir.

Sur ce, il reposa la télécommande du lecteur DVD.

_ Affaire classée.

¤ - ¤ - ¤

Mai remonta le couloir, la tête pleine des récents événements de la soirée. Enfin. Tout était terminé. Le manoir Yamagoe retrouverait la sérénité et chacun des membres de la famille, vivant ou mort, était en paix.

Il était plus d'une heure du matin et pourtant, elle n'éprouvait aucune fatigue. Les révélations faites peu de temps auparavant maintenaient son activité cérébrale à plein régime. Elle était heureuse de cette bonne fin. Les choses auraient pu tellement plus mal tourner.

L'adolescente porta la main à ses cheveux noués et tira l'épingle florale qui les retenait avant de les secouer un peu. Une autre affaire irait s'ajouter dans le classeur « Affaires classées » de l'agence. Si ses souvenirs étaient encore bons, il devait se trouver dans un coin gauche d'une étagère du bureau de Naru.

Elle s'arrêta.

_ Vais-je pouvoir continuer ?

La question se plaqua devant elle, énorme, immanquable, inévitable. Bien sûr, elle, elle voulait continuer. Elle voulait reprendre son petit job qui lui était bien plus addictif que ce qu'elle aurait cru, mais…

Elle leva les yeux qui se posèrent tout de suite sur la porte vernie du bureau alloué à la SPR. Elle était entrouverte avec de la lumière à l'intérieur. Elle s'approcha en silence. Le froissement de feuilles de papier qui bruissait dans la pièce lui confirma ce qu'elle pensait, il était là.

Mai poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sans bruit et fit un pas à l'intérieur.

Naru lui tournait le dos, appuyé contre le bureau en train de classer de la paperasse qu'il rangerait dans le dossier ouvert à la couverture rouge qui était posé sur le meuble. Travail, toujours le travail. Elle ne retint pas son sourire en constatant qu'il ne s'était pas encore changé. Le bleu pétrole de son kimono prenait une étrange teinte sous la lumière artificielle de la lampe de bureau. Malgré cela, sa silhouette forte et parfaitement découpée ne perdait rien de sa prestance.

La jeune fille diminua le son de sa respiration pour qu'il ne se retournât pas tout de suite et profiter ainsi de cette vision qui ne se représenterait sans doute plus jamais. Elle se surprit à être prise d'une forte envie de lui enlacer la taille et de poser sa tête contre son dos. Elle était certaine que sa peau épouserait parfaitement la forme de son visage.

Elle secoua la tête et avança vers lui de façon volontairement audible.

_ Tu pourras t'occuper de ça demain matin, il est tard.

Naru ne fut pas surpris de l'entendre dans son dos et glissa la feuille qu'il tenait entre deux autres.

_ Je peux tout aussi bien le faire maintenant. Ca sera toujours ça en moins.

Mai ne releva pas et s'occupa d'éteindre les ordinateurs et les écrans de contrôle. Il n'y aurait plus rien à enregistrer maintenant.

_ Le doppelgänger ne risque pas de revenir cette nuit ?

_ Non. Hisuaki-san sait maintenant que nous ne souhaitons pas chasser l'entité qu'il s'est créé. Si son double revient, il ne s'attaquera pas à nous.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et s'assit sur le rebord d'une table, l'air pensif.

_ Mais… ce double ne risque-t-il pas d'épuiser Hisuaki-san jusqu'à un point critique ? Tu as vu comment il était exténué.

Naru releva la tête de son dossier.

_ Il a des capacités latentes d'ubiquité et évidemment, cela épuise beaucoup. Dès qu'il s'agit de faire sortir son essence de soi, son âme ou son _ki_, le corps subit des pressions énormes, rappela-t-il. J'ai conseillé aux parents d'envoyer leur fils voir un spécialiste de ma connaissance pour qu'il puisse le prendre en charge. S'il décide de le consulter, sans doute Hisuaki-san saura-t-il utiliser son don correctement.

_ C'est gentil pour lui, sourit Mai, agréablement surprise de son initiative.

Puis, il y eut un silence durant lequel les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent avec attention. Tous deux savaient pertinemment que les précédents échanges n'avaient eu lieu que pour retarder de quelques secondes supplémentaires le véritable échange. Mai sonda les prunelles sombres du jeune homme pour essayer de savoir si oui ou non il était enclin à aborder _le_ sujet. Etrange impression. Il avait le même regard fixe et intense que d'ordinaire et pourtant, elle devinait qu'il attendait ses mots.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et préféra baisser les yeux sur ses genoux.

_ Il s'en est passé des choses pendant cette affaire, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle dans un souci de faire un préambule.

Son interlocuteur lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment, s'il n'essayait pas de lui faciliter la tâche.

Elle joua avec ses doigts, à croire qu'elle espérait que son index ou son auriculaire allait lui souffler les bons mots à lui dire. Hélas, ses dix interlocuteurs restèrent muets.

_ Ce… ce qu'il y a eu ce soir… dans la cave… Je ne sais pas si tu étais pleinement conscient de ce que tu faisais et je préfère que tu me le dises tout de suite si ça a été une erreur parce que je ne veux pas me faire des illusions comme la dernière fois.

Encouragée par ce début, Mai osa le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

_ Tu es esclave de ton _kikô._ Tu ne peux pas laisser libre cours à tes émotions, je ne veux pas être une gêne pour toi. J'ai vu le danger que cela représentait pour toi et… et… et quoi ? Quoi ?

Elle avait froncé les sourcils, désarçonnée de voir Naru qui l'observait avec un sourire en coin. Il se moquait d'elle ? Il riait d'elle alors qu'elle vivait l'un des moments les plus importants et embarrassants de son existence ?

Le garçon profita de la vision d'une Mai furibonde encore quelques instants avant de se planter devant elle, les bras croisés et l'assurance transpirant de son regard.

_ Quoi ? bougonna l'adolescente, vexée.

_ Tu me vexes, Mai, répliqua-t-il avec la suffisance qu'était la sienne. A t'entendre, mes mois d'absence ne m'ont servi à rien.

Elle ne releva pas tout de suite. Elle avait presque oublié cette joyeuse période de silence d'un an. Ce fut à son tour de se taire, bien décidée à laisser son boss s'exprimer un peu sur la chose, ce que Naru devina immédiatement.

_ Tu essaies de me piéger ? C'est pourtant toi qui as engagé cette discussion.

_ Je n'ai pas encore beaucoup entendu ta version des choses.

Nouveau silence de contemplation mutuelle. Mai se radoucit peu après. Peu importe ce qu'il déciderait. Au moins, elle savait ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu savoir. Elle avait définitivement tourné la triste page de son absence.

_ Je t'aime, avoua-t-elle tout simplement.

Elle s'attendit à l'entendre lui répliquer « Je sais », au vu du visage qu'il lui offrait. Peut-être le pensa-t-il, Naru ne lui dit cependant rien.

_ Ca te dérange ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

_ Non.

Mai sourit enfin sincèrement. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin pour comprendre ce que ce simple mot pouvait signifier pour la suite. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, c'était à présent au tour de Naru de faire sa part. Ils étaient à l'essai. S'il allait en son sens, il serait celui à faire le pas vers elle. Son cœur débordait. Enfin, elle entrevoyait une lumière de son côté et non plus la noirceur de son mutisme secret.

Enivrée par cette semi-victoire, la jeune fille redressa la tête et surprit son compagnon par un baiser rapide et simple. Elle comprit à son expression incertaine que sur ce coup, elle l'avait pris au dépourvu.

Sourire en coin, Mai se faufila vers la porte du bureau et se tourna vers Naru avant de sourit, clin d'œil à l'appui.

_ Moi aussi, j'ai ma fierté.

Son interlocuteur avait déjà retrouvé son sérieux et replongé dans une liasse de documents, subitement très loin de la conversation.

_ Parfait. Je te laisse alors le soin de te débrouiller pour expliquer aux autres. Surtout aux filles.

Mai manqua de s'étrangler. Mais quel… Naru.

FIN

* * *

Naru restera Naru jusqu'au bout ! XD

Merci à tous les gens qui ont suivi cette histoire. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai car je sors d'une grosse activité écrite et mon cerveau est assez fatigué. Je vais peut-être me consacrer à l'écriture de l'histoire de ma seconde BJD comme je l'ai fait avec la première avec **_Not as We_**. Si je la posterai ici ? Si je le fais, ça sera pas avant longtemps, vu le temps qu'elle va sans doute me demander.

Mais qui sait si je ne ferai pas un petit OS entre temps pour me détendre ? XD

Ja nee, minna-san


End file.
